Más allá de lo conocido
by Iliasan
Summary: Nuevamente el intento de boda fue un desastre pero esta vez las cosas cambiarán para ambos.  Aviso - Tendrá escenas lemon en algún momento del fanfic aunque no hayan llegado aún.
1. Chapter 1  Tras la Boda Fallida I

Esta es mi primeria historia que espero os guste. No seáis muy críticos conmigo ;-)

Como ya sabéis todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y es sin ánimo de lucro.

MÁS ALLÁ DE LO CONOCIDO

Chapter 1 - Tras la Boda Fallida

Akane estaba sentada en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras que suben a su habitación. Está con la mirada perdida mirando al vacío. Su falda, antes larga, elegante, tersa y blanca como una cascada de agua, estaba rota en jirones y sucia. El corpiño, con pequeños bordados en blanco, que tan bien se ajustaba a su figura remarcando su pequeña cintura y su pecho ahora estaba desgarrado y manchado con restos de comida. De los dos finos tirantes que salían del corpiño con su mismo bordado, y de los cuales, colgaban unos largas mangas de seda dejando sus hombros totalmente al descubierto, sólo quedaba uno y ni una de las dos preciosas mangas que tanto la habían embelesado cuando se puso el vestido. El pelo lo tenía revuelto y algún arañazo aún se dejaba ver en sus brazos y en una de sus mejillas.

Kasumi se sentó a su lado quitándole el flequillo que le caía encima de los ojos, en un gesto cariñoso y protector

- Estás bien, Akane? Quieres que te prepare un té?

Akane centró su mirada y tardó un poco en recordar dónde estaba y qué había pasado.

- No gracias, Kasumi, estoy bien. Qué falta por ordenar? Dónde puedo ayudar?

- No te preocupes, ya hemos acabo con todo. El Dojo vuelve a estar limpio y también la casa. Tendremos que arreglar varias paredes caídas y algunos muebles pero nada que no hayamos superado ya en otras ocasiones.

Y le sonrió con una cálida sonrisa.

- Anda, vete a dormir Akane. Mañana será otro día y todo irá mejor.

Akane la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Kasumi le dio un beso en la frente y la ayudó a levantarse, guiándola hacia su habitación. Allí le quitó el maltrecho vestido, le puso su pijama amarillo y la acomodó en su cama tapándola bien para que se sintiera bien arropada. Después salió de su habitación dejándola allí aún con los ojos bien abiertos y perdidos.

Cuando Kasumi bajó todos estaban abajo, en la sala. Soun y Genma estaban en un rincón. Soun aún lloraba desconsolado y Genma le daba golpecitos en la espalda convertido en Panda. El Dr. Tofú y Nabiki estaban también sentados pero en silencio con la mirada triste y desconsolados. Kasumi se unió a ellos con su eterna sonrisa. Estaban todos menos Ranma.

- He acostado a Akane. Aún está en shock por todo lo que ha ocurrido pero saldrá de ésta. Es muy fuerte y nos tiene a todos nosotros.

- Es horrible. Todos pensábamos que esta vez sí que iba a salir todo adelante – contestó Nabiki aún con la cabeza baja – Que la boda iba a llevarse a cabo, y más después de lo de Saffron pero ha sido como el resto de las veces. Me arrepiento tanto de haber vendido las entradas para que todo Furinkan asistiera a la boda. Pero el dinero nos irá ahora bien para reconstruir la casa y los desperfectos.

- El Dr. Tofú y Kasumi, miraron a Nabiki y les cayó una gotita de sudor por su cara. Nabiki siempre tan práctica.

- Me preguntó dónde estará Ranma – dijo el ú mirando hacia el estanque. – Le vi saltar la pared cuando todo se descontrolaba con todas sus prometidas y Kuno, Moose y Rioga detrás de él. Debería haber vuelto ya.

Todos se quedaron pensativos de nuevo, mientras se seguían oyendo los sollozos de Soun detrás.

- Bueno, de momento no podemos hacer nada más. Ranma volverá cuando esté preparado. Vayámonos a descansar. Mañana hemos de estar frescos para apoyar a .Tof ú, le agradezco que se haya quedado con nosotras y nos haya ayudado a recogerlo todo. Quiere quedarse a dormir? Podemos ponerle un futón en la habitación de mi padre – le dijo Kasumi suavemente.

Los ojos del ú, por unos momentos empezaron a girar sin control, pero poco a poco se calmó, se giró y con un rostro colorado y todo embobado le dijo a Kasumi

- Muchas gracias, Kasumi, pero mejor me voy a mi casa. Tengo varias cosas que arreglar por allí. Pero si no te importa mañana por la mañana volveré para ver cómo está Akane. Sé que lo superará pero me preocupa un poco.

El ú estaba orgulloso. Había estado entrenando duramente para conseguir poder hablar así a Kasumi y no montar los espectáculos que antes montaba.  
Con eso, todos se fueron a dormir y cayeron rápidamente dormidos. El día había sido muy largo y desgraciadamente agotador y con un final con ganas de ser olvidado.

Eran las 3h de la madrugada. Todos dormían menos una persona. Akane seguía en la misma posición que la había dejado Kasumi con los ojos bien abiertos. Poco a poco, se levantó y se acercó al armario donde colgaba de una percha lo que quedaba de su vestido de novia. Lo tocó y notó que algo húmedo resbalaba por su cara. Estaba llorando. Hasta ese momento no había derramado ni una lágrima.

Otra vez. Otra vez le habían estropeado su boda. Otra vez. Otra vez Ranma había sido incapaz de mostrarle sus sentimientos. Esta vez había estado segura. En Jusenkyo oyó a Ranma decirle que la amaba, no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Y los ojos con que la miró al verla vestida de novia, esos ojos eran de asombro pero también vio un brillo distinto que ella creyó ser amor. Sin embargo, cuando lo preguntó si la amaba no supo decir nada. Como siempre se quedó paralizado y sólo consiguió mover sus manos nervioso. Y entonces empezó todo el desastre, el acostumbrado desastre. Todas sus prometidas además de Kuno, Moose, Ryoga, entraron de golpe y empezaron a perseguir a Ranma rompiendo todo lo que tuvieran por medio. El espléndido altar con las flores, la decoración en la que tanto se habían esforzado Kasumi y Nabiki. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi comenzaron a atacarla a ella también. Se había defendido como podía pero el atuendo que llevaba le dificultaba su defensa y empezó a recibir varios golpes directos que la lastimaron a ella y a su preciosa vestimenta.

Todo fue muy rápido. De repente se giró, tras protegerse de un ataque con su brazo, y ninguna de las prometidas estaban presentes, ni los chicos. Ranma tampoco.

- Ranma, porque no me dijiste lo que sientes? Estaba convencida de que me amabas. En Jusenkyo lo dijiste… lo se, te oí

Cerró los puños muy fuerte. Estaba furiosa, pero las lágrimas no cesaban de caer

- Está bien. Lo he entendido. He sido una estúpida al pensar que podías sentir lo mismo que yo. No te molestaré más. Tú harás tu vida y yo la mía. Por la mañana romperé el compromiso

Por un momento la determinación de la decisión le hizo sentir bien pero duró sólo unos instantes. Bajó la vista y esta vez las lágrimas se desbordaron.

Al cabo de unos minutos eternos, exhausta y deprimida, se metió en su cama y cerró los ojos. Mañana sería un día duro. Debería aprender a vivir sin Ranma.

Espero os hay gustado. Sigo trabajando en el siguiente capítulo... veamos dónde está Ranma y qué le pasa


	2. Chapter 2 Tras la Boda Fallida II

Hola! Vuelvo a estar aquí. A ver qué tal va este segundo capítulo.  
Disculpen si es un poco triste pero es que la situación ya está al límite. Ya veremos qué pasa luego.

Como siempre, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia está escrita sin níngún ánimo de lucro.  
Thelmin, espero que te guste.

MÁS ALLÁ DE LO CONOCIDO

Chapter 2 - Tras la Boda Fallida II

Ranma estaba a lejos del Dojo donde Akane lloraba desconsolada. Como era de esperar estaba sobre un tejado, pero en lugar de mirar las estrellas, como solía hacer, tenía su cabeza enterrada entre sus manos.

- Akane… qué he hecho! Parecías un ángel y se te veía tan… sí, feliz... eso es… feliz. De todas las bodas frustradas, en esta ha sido donde te vi más decidida… y estabas tan hermosa! Me dejaste sin habla! Y cuando me preguntaste si te amaba… me pillaste desprevenido! Y no supe qué hacer ni qué decir… cómo siempre! Soy un completo desastre!

Ranma cerró con rabia los ojos y los puños. Apretó tanto los puños que se hizo daño.

- Que si te amo?... Dios! Te adoro! En Jusenkyo lo descubrí. Qué inútil soy! Sabía que sentía algo por ti, algo que no siento ante nadie, ni de lejos con ninguna de mis prometidas, pero me sentía tan inseguro y tan frustrado por no saber qué hacer ante esos sentimientos que despertabas en mí, que acababa siempre llevándote a un terreno que conocía, el de las peleas y los insultos. Eso me ayudaba a no reconocer todo lo que siento por ti. Pero Jusenkyo me abrió los ojos. Sólo pensar en Jusenkyo me desgarra el alma de nuevo. Perderte fue la peor pesadilla. Allí descubrí que sin ti no soy nada… y sin embargo, sigo siendo un desperdicio humano, un cobarde! A pesar de todo, cuando me preguntaste no supe responder… qué tengo que hacer? No quiero perderte.

De nuevo cerró sus puños con frustración, con dolor y escondió su cabeza aún más profundo bajo sus brazos.  
Tras un largo rato en esa posición levantó la mirada buscando una respuesta que no llegaba. Qué debía hacer? Finalmente agotado y desesperado se decidió a volver a casa.

Al llegar al Dojo todo estaba en silencio y no había luces encendidas. Notó que habían ordenado la gran mayoría de los desperfectos pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer sobre todo en las paredes y alguna que otra ventana que se había quedado sin cristales ni marcos. Subió por las escaleras y se paró frente la puerta de Akane con su eterno patito amarillo, un poco torcido, colgando de la puerta. Acercó el oído para ver si oía algún ruido. Nada. Puso la mano en el pomo pero el movimiento se quedó ahí. Lentamente retrocedió y se fue a su habitación. Qué pretendía hacer? Hablar con ella? Seguro que lo mandaba a volar.

Su padre no estaba en la habitación. Estaría en la de Soun. Podía imaginarse lo mal que lo estaría pasando el padre de Akane y el espectáculo que habría montado.  
Se tumbó en su futón e intentó dormir. No podía. Al cerrar los ojos constantemente le venía la imagen de Akane, hermosa y expectante, preguntándole si la amaba. Tras un largo rato se levantó aún con la imagen de Akane en la cabeza. Tenía que verla.

Esta vez fue por la ventana. Sigilosamente entró en su habitación. La luz de la luna ayudaba a posicionarse aunque se sabía de memoria la distribución de esa habitación.  
Allí estaba, no podía ver con detalle su cara porque la tenía girada hacia el lado de la pared pero podía oír el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Se acercó a su cama y se arrodilló poniendo sus brazos sobre el extremo de la cama a lado de unos de los brazos de Akane. Estar a su lado calmaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Así estuvo un rato hasta que creyó poder soportar separarse de la cama de Akane y volver a su futón. Sin embargo, algo inesperado pasó. Al irse a levantar un rayo de luna iluminó el maltrecho vestido de novia de Akane y todo volvió a la mente de Ranma. Se sintió de nuevo destrozado y perdido e inexplicablemente todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Cayó de nuevo arrodillado sobre la cama de Akane y por vez primera en toda su vida Ranma empezó a llorar.

Akane había oído cómo Ranma entraba por su ventana. Oírle la alivió pero a la vez le puso muy furiosa. Cómo se atrevía a entrar en su habitación después de desaparecer como lo hizo! Decidió hacerse la dormida. El día siguiente sería el principio de otra vida donde cambiaría para siempre su relación con Ranma. Ya se enfrentaría a eso mañana y no ahora.

Sintió como Ranma se apoyaba en su cama, cosa que hizo que se tensara un poco, pero luego durante un largo rato todo fue silencio. Sólo oía el respirar de Ranma que se hacía regular. Entonces notó la presión que hizo sobre la cama al querer levantarse de su lado, y de repente algo pasó. Ranma volvía a estar apoyado en su cama y hacía un ruido extraño que no supo identificar. Aguzó sus sentidos, sin querer girarse para saber qué pasaba, cuando notó algo húmedo en el brazo que tenía junto a Ranma. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ranma estaba llorando! No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Ranma jamás lloraba. Era indigno de un guerrero como él! Akane volvío a tensarse. Eso no estaba bien. No podía ser nada bueno que Ranma hiciera eso. La rabia incial por tenerlo allí pasó a una gran preocupación y más cuando el llanto de Ranma parecía no querer parar. En su preocupación creyó oír hablar a Ranma. No entendió nada pero de nuevo puso los cinco sentidos y esta vez sí que lo oyó. Entre sollozos, que aún no paraban, le oyó decir

- No puedo más… Akane… ya no puedo más…

No fueron las palabras, si no el tono en que Ranma las dijo. Fueron palabras de desesperación y rendición. Ranma rindiéndose. Ahora sí, Akane estaba aterrada.  
Poco a podo las convulsiones de Ranma y los sollozos fueron cesando. Akane notó que se levantó y a los pocos minutos salió por su ventana.

Akane esperó un poco y se recostó en su cama. Pasó la mano por la sábana, aún húmeda con las lágrimas de Ranma. Qué podía hacer? No entendía el significado de las palabras que le susurrar a Ranma pero verle así era superior a ella.

En menos de cuatro horas volvió a tomar otra decisión. Al día siguiente no anularía el compromiso, no aún. Sabía que Ranma no le amaba y por eso seguía convencida en dejarle ir y no atarle a ella con ese compromiso impuesto, sin embargo verle tan destruido le rompía el alma. Ella quería a un Ranma feliz y fuerte, no a un Ranma sin espíritu. Había pensado en algo que le levantaría el ánimo. Al menos a ella le había servido, seguro que también haría efecto en él. Estaba segura. Mañana lo pondría en práctica.

Ranma volvió a su habitación y se estiró en su futón. Tenía la mente en blanco. De alguna forma llorar le había liberado de gran parte de la frustración que sentía dentro pero aún y así había tomado una decisión. Se iría. Lo que había susurrado, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, era cierto. Ya no podía más. No podía sufrir el no ser capaz de expresar lo que sentía por Akane y mientras ponerla constantemente en peligro. Se iría. Al amanacer, antes de que nadie le echara en falta cogería sus escasas pertenencias y se iría muy lejos.

Qué os ha parecido? jejeje... espero que bien. Es un poco dramático pero es que Ranma es tan cobarde... a ver qué sale de los próximos capítulos!

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3 Destino Oume

Tercer capítulo... de nuevo espero que os guste.

Como siempre, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro... que lo disfrutéis.

.

.

Chapter 3 – Destino Oume

Un rayo de luz despertó a Ranma que se tapó los ojos con la mano sin levantar aún la cabeza de su futón

- Mmm… uff… qué sueño… qué…

De repente le vino todo a la cabeza y de un salto se puso en pie.

- Me he dormido! Qué desastre! Me paso la noche en vela sin poder cerrar los ojos y en el último momento me duermo y hago tarde! Soy lo peor!... Espera... tranquilo, tranquilo... quizás aún esté a tiempo de irme sin que nadie me vea... a ver...

Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió sigilosamente un par de dedos. Ni un ruido. La casa estaba en silencio absoluto. Debían ser alrededor de las 7h de la mañana pero parecía que nadie se había levantado todavía.

- Aún estoy a tiempo!

Rápidamente se cambió y empezó a meter en su saco todo lo que encontraba. Su futón, su ropa, su pijama… pero se detuvo cuando creyó oír un par de ligeros golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Se quedó dudando. Habría alguien llamado? O eran sus nervios que lo traicionaban? Para su gran sorpresa la puerta se abrió y apareció quien menos esperaba. Una tímida Akane asomaba su cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta.

- Ranma, estás despierto?

Al verle despierto y de pie, una radiante sonrisa le iluminó la cara a Akane

- Oh! estás haciendo tu saco. Perfecto! Veo que Kasumi se adelantó a avisarte. Corre, cierra tu saco que llegaremos tarde. Ya desayunaremos por el camino.

Ranma estaba anonadado. No podría huir sin que le vieran. Pero además, qué decía Akane? Que cerrara el saco?

Akane, al ver que Ranma estaba quieto como una estatua de hielo, le cerró el saco y le cogió de la mano.

- Vamos, vamos… que no llegaremos a coger el tren!

Ranma seguía sin reaccionar. Qué tren? Qué hago? No entendía nada.

En la puerta del Dojo estaba Kasumi. En una mano tenía el saco de Akane y la otra una bolsa con un poco de comida.

- Toma Akane. Ya he llamado a los Sres Ayashi para que lo tengan todo listo. Les he dicho que llegaréis hacia el mediodía y os esperarán para comer. Así que mejor no perdáis el tren.

- Muchas gracias Kasumi! Eres la mejor – Le respondió Akane feliz – Vamos Ranma, nos va a tocar correr hasta la estación – Adiós Kasumi y gracias! Despídenos de todos. Mañana por la noche estamos de vuelta.

Ranma seguía petrificado aún. Sin darse cuenta seguía de la mano de Akane y salían disparados del Dojo. Tan rápido iban que al salir casi chocan de frente con el Dr Tofú.

- Perdón, Dr Tofú! – Gritó Akane – Llegamos tarde!

El Dr Tofú se giró hacia Kasumi desconcertado.

- Qué ocurre? Dónde van? Pasa algo serio?

- No - Le sonrió tiernamente Kasumi – No sé qué le pasó a Akane esta noche pero me despertó de madrugada y me pidió que le ayudara a organizar un pequeño viaje con Ranma a Oume.

- Oume? Qué hay en Oume? – Preguntó el Dr Tofú embobado ante la sonrisa y la voz de Kasumi.

- La verdad es que me sorprendió. No pensé que aún lo recordara. Era tan pequeña cuando nuestra madre la llevó allí. En Oume están los Sres Ayashi. Son un matrimonio que conocían a mi madre y que tienen una cabaña en las afueras de Oume donde viven ellos. Además, tienen otra cabaña más pequeña en el bosque. Cuando Akane volvió de Ryugenzawa estaba muy triste y mi madre se la llevó a pasar un par de días allí. No me explicaron qué hay pero Akane volvió como nueva y muy contenta. Fue impresionante el cambio. Creo que quiere hacer lo mismo con Ranma. La verdad es que el pobre tenía muy mala cara y parecía no haber dormido mucho esta noche. Akane ha tenido una buena idea.

El Dr Tofu no había escuchado mucho de lo que había explicado Kasumi, tan embelesado que estaba mirando cómo movía sus labios al hablar, pero supo reaccionar cuando ella acabó de hablar.

Me alegro mucho de ver que Akane está mejor. De hecho venía por si necesitaba alguna cosa, pero veo que no.

- Quiere quedarse a desayunar, Dr Tofú? – Le invitó solícita Kasumi – Es muy pronto y seguro que aún no ha tomado nada.

El Dr Tofú sonrió ampliamente y aceptó brillándole los ojos de alegría.

- Muchas gracias Kasumi. Con una taza de té estaré encantando.

Y mientras Kasumi le llevaba al Dr Tofú una taza de té y unos bollos recién hechos, Akane y Ranma aún corrían hacia la estación.

Cuando Ranma quiso darse cuenta, habían llegado ya a la estación de tren y Akane estaba comprando un par de billetes para Oume. Oume? Porqué estaban yendo a Oume? Y más cuando él ya se había mentalizado a huir y abandonar Nerima y todo lo que allí había. Incluida Akane. Era lo mejor. En cuanto Akane se despistara escaparía.

En ese momento, Akane se giró y con una sonrisa deslumbrante le dio su billete.

- Ufff… llegamos por pelos. Nuestro tren sale en dos minutos. Hemos de ir a la vía 1. No pierdas tu billete, eh?

Y volvió a sonreírle y mirarle de esa forma que tanto embrujaba a Ranma. Se la veía tan feliz.  
Está bien, aún no se marcharía, iría dónde Akane le llevara, pero al volver reanudaría su plan de huída. Se iría para no volver a dañar a Akane.

Una vez en su vagón pudieron escoger compartimento. Era sábado y a esas horas de la mañana no había mucha gente viajando.

Se sentaron al lado de la ventana uno en frente del otro. Akane se recostó en su asiento y respiró hondo aliviada por no haber perdido el tren. Si lo hubieran perdido todo el plan que tenía en mente y que había organizado con la ayuda de Kasumi habría fallado.  
Mientras Akane estaba centrada en sus pensamientos Ranma pudo mirarla con detenimiento. Llevaba puesto un pantalón tejano, una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y sus bambas de deporte blancas. Tenía la cara sonrojada de haber corrido tanto y sus pelos cortos un poco revueltos. Estaba encantadora. Pero la miró con más detalle y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos. Inmediatamente se sintió miserable por las lágrimas que seguro Akane había derramado debido a él. Triste y culpable desvió la mirada hacia la ventana sin ver nada de lo que por ella pasaba.

Akane ya aposentada y tranquila en el tren centró su mirada en Ranma, aprovechando que éste estaba mirando por la ventana, y lo que vio le encogió el corazón. Llevaba el atuendo de siempre con su camisa roja japonesa sin mangas. Si lo mirabas bien aún tenía signos de haber estado llorando y en su rostro se reflejaba el cansancio de haber pasado gran parte de la noche en vela. Se le veía derrotado. Era desconsolador verle de esa forma. Ella misma seguí a teniendo su corazón despedazado tras el desastre de boda y el rechazo de Ranma pero peor se sentía al verle así. Tenía que conseguir que volviera a ser el de siempre.

- Ranma, toma – y acto seguido sacó la comida que les había preparado Kasumi y le dio un par de bocadillos a Ranma además de una manzana. Sacó lo mismo para ella y compartieron té que había traído en un termo – Hasta llegar a Oume aún nos quedan un par de horas así que desayunemos. Y luego nos tocará andar un rato. Tengo un hambre! – y le ofreció una de sus dulces sonrisas.

La sonrisa y el ánimo que estaba intentando inculcarle a Ranma funcionó y Ranma reaccionó y salió de esa nube de tristeza que le envolvía y que tanto estaba costando desvancerse.

- Oume? Qué vamos a hacer en Oume? Porque vamos allí?

Akane le miró y volvió a sonreír, esta vez aún con una sonrisa más radiante que hizo sonrojar a Ranma.

- Es una sorpresa. Cuando lleguemos ya verás.

Ranma no llegaba a entender la reacción de Akane. Estaba confuso. Estaba convencido de que Akane estaría furiosa con él y que no querría saber nada más de un desgraciado como él que no hacía más que hacerla sufrir. Hacía sólo unas horas Akane le miraba con gran decepción y frustración ante su silencio al preguntarle si la amaba. Hacía sólo unas horas que se había estropeado su boda y aún y así, allí estaba Akane, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole un desayuno con ojos brillantes mientras un tren los llevaba, a los dos juntos, hacia una ciudad desconocida para él. Akane seguía siendo todo un misterio.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio. Un silencio cómplice fruto de haber desayunado muchas veces juntos y estar en situaciones similares. Una vez terminaron Akane se levantó para tirar los restos y aprovechó para dar una vuelta por el tren y pensar un poco en su plan. Quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Al volver y abrir la puerta de su departamento, se encontró a un Ranma dormido con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal. Lo miró durante un rato. Quería seguir enfadada por todo lo de ayer. Quería odiarlo por no corresponderle, se lo merecía… pero no podía. Era superior a ella. Le amaba y no podía evitar querer verle feliz.

Ranma apoyado contra la ventana de su compartimiento del tren, estaba durmiendo pero no profundamente ya que de vez en cuando se movía y murmuraba alguna palabra que Akane no lograba entender. Akane, sin dudarlo, se sentó a su lado y suavemente lo empujó hasta lograr que la cabeza de Ranma reposara en su regazo. Ranma estaba tan agotado de su mala noche que ni se dio cuenta. Poco a poco Akane fue acariciándole el rostro y el pelo y al momento Ranma estaba profundamente dormido sin sufrir los sobresaltos que tenía hace unos minutos. Akane lo había calmado como tantas otras veces. Akane recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, y sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Ranma, cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta de su compartimiento y el revisor del tren asomó su cabeza para pedir los billetes. Vio a una hermosa pareja durmiendo plácidamente. Una de las manos de ella estaba en la cabeza del chico en un acto protector y la otra mano la tenía el chico cogida como si tuviera miedo a perder el contacto con ella. Se les veía en tanta paz y tan unidos que pasó de largo sin molestarlos.

Continuará...

No se si os esperábais que la cosa fuera por aquí  
Han de aprender mucho aún y necesitan un poco de tiempo para los dos... pero nada lemon aún, eh?


	4. Chapter 4  Oume

Hola... seguimos en Oume... veamos qué ocurrirá allí. Que os guste!

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es sin ánimo de lucro!

Más allá de lo Conocido

Chapter 4 – Oume

No se habían movido en casi una hora que llevaban dormidos. Ambos estaban agotados, pero el sentir el contacto de cada uno sobre la piel del otro, el simple tacto de sus manos al tocarse mientras dormían, había sido el antídoto contra cualquier pesadumbre y malestar interior que tuvieran, permitiéndoles dormir tranquila y profundamente.

Llevaban ya mucho rato así y Ranma, aún plácidamente envuelto en su onírico mundo, intentó cambiar de posición girando el rostro. Este movimiento hizo que la mano que Akane aún sostenía en la cabeza de Ranma resbalara yendo a parar a su costado sin llegar a despertarla. Sin embargo en la caída, se le engancharon un par de pelos de Ranma pegando un pequeño estirón en su trenza.

- Uichh… qué diablos… - Ranma se llevó su mano a la cabeza. – Qué daño!

Intentó abrir los ojos pero la luz que entraba por la ventana del compartimento del tren le cegó y los volvió a cerrar para intentar irlos abriendo poco a poco. Su queja, pero, quedó ahogada en la sorpresa. Desde su posición podía ver el rostro de Akane, relajado, moviéndose suavemente al compás de su respiración y unos párpados largos y sedosos que contrastaban con su blanca tez. Se quedó embobado. Poco a poco fue recostándose hasta quedar sentado a su lado. Estaba tan bonita! No se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar. La seguiría donde lo llevara. Estar así con Akane, sin que nadie entrara destrozado ninguna ventana, y poder observarla era todo un lujo.

Seguía mirándola así cuando el revisor volvió a entrar en el compartimento.

- Joven, próxima parada Oume – y se giró sonriendo al ver la cara de embobado con la que había pillado al chico.

Muy a su pesar, Ranma, tocó el hombro de Akane y con voz muy suave empezó a despertarla

- Akane, levanta, estamos llegando a Oume

Pero no había forma. Akane no reaccionaba. Sin pensarlo puso su mano en una de las mejillas de Akane y la acarició mientras susurraba que se despertara. A su contacto, Akane ronroneó.

- Un poquito más… - y recostó su rostro sobre la mano de Ranma.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír. Se la veía tan tierna! Daban ganas de abrazarla!  
Sin prisas fue abriendo sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la mirada y la sonrisa de Ranma que la miraba con cariño.

- Ranma… - y le devolvió una sonrisa maravillosa correspondida doblemente por Ranma.

Ranma entonces dejó ir la cara de Akane. No quería que se enfadara después de conseguir estar los dos tan bien. Cogieron sus bolsas y se prepararon para bajar.

Una vez en el andén Akane necesitó pararse para situarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a esta ciudad y debía hacer memoria para encontrar el camino, pero no tardó mucho en recordar.

- Vamos Ranma, es por aquí. Nos tocará cruzar la ciudad pero prefiero que andemos a coger un transporte público que no sé dónde nos dejará. Estás preparado? – y le sonrió feliz de poder ser ella, por una vez, la que fuera de guía para Ranma.

- Sí, vamos, con lo bien que he dormido en el tren he cogido fuerzas para andar tres días seguidos – y nada más decir la última palabra se sonrojó terriblemente. Qué bien había dormido en el regazo de Akane!

Empezaron a andar. Durante el camino casi no hablaron pero Ranma no dejaba de mirar las caras que iba poniendo Akane complacidas y felices, al parecer, al ir recordando tiempos pasados por esas mismas calles.

Al cabo de dos horas de caminar y de un descanso donde terminaron el té preparado por Kasumi, llegaron a un Dojo a las afueras del pueblo. Era más pequeño que el de Akane pero tenía un río que le pasaba por el jardín y unos cuantos sakuras que en primavera debían ser inimaginables.

- Es aquí! – se jiró radiante Akane hacia Ranma.

- Qué es lo que es aquí? – preguntó Ranma confundido.

Inmediatamente un abuelo y una abuela aparecieron por la puerta del Dojo.

- Por Kami, no puede ser. Akane, eres tú! Estás preciosa! Eres toda una mujer ya. Una hermosa mujer.

- Abuela Ayashi! – y corrió a tirarse en sus brazos – la he echado tanto de menos!

La Abuela Ayashi era mujer rechoncha un poco más baja que Akane, con el cabello blanco recogido en un moño. Andaba apoyándose en un bastón tallado con filigranas de madera y vestía al estilo japonés.

- Mi Akane! Qué alegría verte! Ven, Kiyoshi, acércate a ver a Akane! No la reconocerías, eh?

El Abuelo Ayashi se acercó andando lentamente. También tenía otro bastón tallado pero más robusto. Era como la abuela pero estaba calvo y también vestía al estilo japonés.

- Akane… bienvenida! – sonrió amablemente el anciano – Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte!

- Gracias abuelo Ayashi! – y emocionada se quitó una lágrima que le estaba cayendo por la mejilla.

- Entrad, entrad, que os estábamos esperando. La comida está preparada. Debéis de tener hambre, verdad?

Ranma, sintiéndose un poco raro, siguió a los Sres Ayashi y a Akane dentro del Dojo. Akane no soltaba el abrazo de la abuela Ayashi.

El Dojo por dentro era parecido a todas las casas típicas japonesas. Dejaron las bolsas y los zapatos en la entrada y pasaron a una sala que estaba ya preparada con todo lo necesario para comer.

- Pero mi niña, no nos presentas a tu amigo? Debe pensar que somos unos maleducados, no le hemos dicho nada – comentó la abuela Ayashi mirando a Ranma con una mirada amable mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la mesa.

- Tienes razón abuela, perdona, él es Ranma. Es… - Akane dudó – es amigo mío – se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Ranma estamos encantados de conocerte. Siéntate por favor.

- Arigato – hizo una reverencia y se sentó tal como le habían dicho al lado de Akane y del abuelo Ayashi.

Amigo… amigo… no les había dicho que era su prometido. Ranma estaba desolado y confuso. Eso le confirmaba que Akane no le quería, no quería seguir atada a él. En el fondo él ya lo sabía, después de lo que pasó en la boda estaba convencido de que Akane no querría saber nada de él, pero entonces porque casi lo había arrastrado para hacer este viaje? No entendía nada. Y qué hacían en casa de estos abuelos?

El abuelo Ayashi le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Anda, chico, comamos que si hemos de esperar a que Akane y Sumiko dejen de hablar para empezar a comer nos moriremos de hambre.

Efectivamente, Akane y la abuela Ayashi estaban como en otro mundo. La abuela no paraba de preguntarle miles de cosas a Akane y Akane sin soltar la mano de la abuela le explicaba alegre. Ranma vio como a Akane le brillaban los ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le embriagaban. Estaba feliz al lado de la abuela Ayashi.

Acabaron de comer y la abuela se retiró para hacer el té con la ayuda de Akane. Fueron los cuatro a tomárselo cerca del río que pasaba por el Dojo y de los sakura. Para entonces Ranma ya había entendido que Akane conocía a los abuelos de cuando era pequeña.

- Akane, me gustaría que os quedarais más pero si queréis llegar con luz a la cabaña debéis iros ya.

- Tienes razón abuela! No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se nos ha hecho! Ranma corre, cojamos las cosas. Abuela, cuando volvamos mañana volvemos a hablar.

- No te preocupes preciosa. Anda iros! Ranma, me alegra mucho haberte conocido. No hemos hablado mucho pero sé que eres un chico especial. Id y tened cuidado.

Ranma y Akane sonrojados cogieron las cosas y tomaron rumbo hacia la montaña siguiendo el río.

- Vamos Ranma, nos hemos de dar prisa. Tendremos que andar rápido para llegar. Quiero enseñarte algo y hemos de llegar antes de que anochezca.

Ranma sólo asintió. Aún estaba un deprimido. Sí, estaba con Akane. Estaban solos pero Akane no quería estar con él. Ella no reconocía que él fuera su prometido.

Al cabo de una hora de andar y cada vez subir más hacia la montaña Akane se detuvo y se giró para ver a Ranma que la había estado siguiendo todo el rato en silencio.

- Hemos llegado. – y le sonrió ampliamente –ves allí detrás de ese árbol grande que hay al lado del río, si te fijas se ve un poco el tejado de la cabaña pero antes quiero enseñarte otra cosa y si queremos llegar a tiempo no podemos ir a la cabaña a dejar las bolsas. Nos la llevamos.

Y con esto volvió a reanudar la marcha siguiendo otro sendero tapado por los matorrales. El camino era difícil pero a pesar de estar atardeciendo aún había bastante luz y se podía seguir bien. Al rato de caminar volvieron a oír el ruido del río que a esta altura era mucho más salvaje y rápido. Siguieron hacia el ruido y se encontraron con el nacimiento del río en forma de una cascada preciosa, ancha y de agua transparente. Ranma se puso a la altura de Akane y por un momento los dos se quedaron quietos observando esa belleza de la naturaleza.

- Es impresionante – murmuró Ranma.

Esas palabras sacaron de su ensoñación a Akane.

- Sígueme – Estaba mirando a Ranma de nuevo con una sonrisa radiante en su cara. Estaba encantada de que a Ranma le estuviera gustando lo que ella le estaba mostrando. – Deja la bolsa aquí, al lado de esta roca.

Mientras tanto Akane sacó algo de la suya y la dejó al lado de la de Ranma. Parecía que no había más camino por donde seguir pero Akane apartó unas ramas, se agachó y se metió por lo que parecía ser la boca estrecha de una cueva. Allí encendió la linterna que había sacado de su mochila.

- Ten cuidado con la cabeza ya que hay lugares con algún saliente. Intentaré iluminarte bien para que veas por dónde vamos.

Ranma , sorprendido, asintió y la siguió. Anduvieron durante un rato siguiendo la gruta de la cueva hasta llegar a un lugar donde se ensanchaba.

- Bien, vamos bien de tiempo – Akane, con la linterna alumbró por la sala con un gesto rápido que no dejó ver demasiada cosa de donde estaban. - Ven, Ranma, vayamos a sentarnos donde están esas rocas.

Ranma, aún confundido siguió a Akane y se sentaron uno al lado del otro

- Ahora hemos de esperar - dijo Akane susurrando. Apagaré la luz.

Ranma iba a protestar pero al momento notó la mano de Akane que se aferraba a la suya. Entonces cerró su boca y respiró hondo. Era una sensación muy extraña estar así, sin verse, sin ver nada en completa oscuridad pero en contacto, con las manos entrelazadas.

El gesto de Akane no había sido intencionado pero al verse a oscuras, a pesar de conocer la cueva y saber que estaban solos y lo que les esperaba, notó la necesidad de sentir la cercanía de Ranma y lanzó su mano buscando la del chico. Al cogerla se sonrojó enormemente pero al ver que Ranma le correspondía, respiró hondo y se relajó esperando a lo que debía venir. De veras esperaba que le gustara a Ranma.

Quedaron los dos en silencio durante un rato. Akane esperando y Ranma desconcertado por la situación. Hasta que rompió el silencio con un murmuro.

- Akane, a qué estamos esperando? Porqué has apagado la linterna?

- Ssshhh… no ha de faltar mucho Ranma, ten paciencia, ha de estar apunto….

Y fue nada más acabar de decir esas palabras cuando un pequeño rayo de luz enfrente de ellos empezó a dibujarse en la oscuridad.

Akane apretó la mano de Ranma para indicarle que ya estaba empezando. Ranma, un poco desconcertado pero con instinto de protección, sin dejar su mano, atrajo más a Akane contra sí cogiéndola por el hombro con su otra mano libre. Notó, sin embargo, que Akane no estaba asustada pero, aún y así, no dejó el agarre. Sentir a Akane tan cerca le gustó. Akane por su lado estaba gratamente sorprendida por la reacción de Ranma y tampoco se separó de él.

Ese manojo de sensaciones en ambos se vio turbado por el siguiente movimiento del rayo de luz. Empezó a moverse zigzagueando amplios dibujos enfrente de la pareja hasta seguir luego su camino hacia uno de los lados. A medida que iba moviéndose iba dejando un rastro de luz en lo que debían ser las paredes de la cueva. Se fue hacia el techo siguiendo el mismo recorrido errático. Durante un rato el rayo de luz no paró de moverse por todo el lugar, poco a poco iluminando todo el recinto con los restos de luz que iba dejando. Ranma empezó a ver entonces que estaban en una cueva bastante grande y que justo a sus pies tenían un lago grande y de aguas transparentes que dejaban ver en su fondo unas estalagmitas. Por toda la cueva, a su alrededor, empezó a vislumbrar también todo tipo de estalactitas y más estalagmitas. Era un lugar precioso. La luz entonces se detuvo unos instantes, como si dudara por donde debía seguir, y de repente empezó a girar y girar hasta dirigirse a algún punto sobre las cabezas de Ranma y Akane. Empezó en el punto más alto de la cueva y fue bajando por todas las paredes. Un brillo dorado, como si miles de velas se hubieran encendido a la vez, alumbraron todo el recinto. Era como si la superficie de toda la cueva, incluido la del lago, estuvieran pintadas con oro! Mezclas de oro y luz! Ranma no pudo reprimir su sorpresa y admiración.

- Es increíble!

Akane sonreía feliz. No recordaba lo hermoso que era aquello, pero más feliz la hacía ver la cara de Ranma. El chico no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, pero lo más importante es que estaba sonriendo. Desde los acontecimientos de la boda no lo había visto sonreír y por fin estaba volviendo algo del Ranma de antes.

Durante un rato, en silencio, siguieron admirando el espacio mágico en el que se encontraban sin moverse para no romper el hechizo. Rodeados de luz y esplendor. Pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que la luz decrecía. Un poco tristes, se quedaron quietos hasta que de nuevo todo fue oscuridad. Akane, se puso de pie, y sin soltar la mano de Ranma encendió otra vez la linterna y los guió hasta la salida de la cueva.

Akane apagó la linerna. Fuera ya era de noche pero la luna estaba llena y permitía ver sin necesidad de luz artificial. Se acercó hacia la cascada y se sentó en un claro viendo el agua caer. Ranma silenciosamente hizo lo mismo y se sentó junta a ella.

- Akane, ha sido realmente maravilloso. Cómo conocías tu este lugar y la cueva?

Akane le habló sin dejar de mirar el agua de la cascada con voz suave.

- Me lo enseñó mi madre. Poco antes de morir me trajo aquí y me enseñó lo que ocurría en esta cueva. Al entrar el último rayo de sol del atardecer por una ranura que hay en la montaña, permite entrar la luz del sol que reacciona con algunos materiales con los que están hechos estas cuevas provocando esos juegos increíbles de luz. – Akane dejó de hablar como si estuviera dudando en seguir hablando. Finalmente habló- Desde que murió mi madre no he vuelto a este lugar. Me trae muchos recuerdos y no estaba segura si podría soportarlos. – y se giró mirando a Ranma con brillo en sus ojos – Pero creo que me ha ido bien venir y me ha encantado podértelo enseñar. Ni siquiera a Kasumi le dije nada de este lugar, pero me he sentido muy bien enseñándotelo a tí – y le sonrío tiernamente.

- Akane… - Ranma sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre. No tenía palabras para agradecerle ese gesto y reconocía que a él también le había ido bien esa pequeña experiencia en la cueva. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo y volvía a ser el de siempre contemplando aquella cueva de oro y luz junto a Akane.

Volvieron a relajarse con el ruido de la cascada y la luz de la luna bañando todo aquel precioso paisaje. A pesar de la luna llena podían verse algunas estrellas y ambos levantaron la mirada a la vez para poder contemplarlas como un acto reflejo. Durante un rato más estuvieron así, relajados, cabeza con cabeza mirando la luna y las estrellas con la cascada de fondo.

Akane se estremeció. Podrían estar así eternamente, pero el frío de la noche les hizo volver a la realidad y decidieron ir hacia la cabaña ya que no habían traído demasiada ropa de abrigo para pasar la noche en la intemperie, a pesar de que les hubiera gustado tan a gusto que se encontraban los dos. Ranma cogió también la bolsa de Akane y se dirigieron camino abajo hacia el refugio.

Continuará...

Bueno, qué tal? os ha gustado? ya me diréis! un abrazo!


	5. Chapter 5  La Cabaña en Oume

Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo... a ver si os gusta... los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y es sin ánimo de lucro. Deseo que os guste!

Más allá de lo conocido

Chapter 5 – La Cabaña en Oume

Llegar a la cabaña no fue difícil a pesar de que la temperatura había bajado notablemente. Bajaban a un ritmo rápido que no les permitía notar en exceso el frío que había cubierto la noche. Era una noche fría pero magnífica, con una luna llena que llenaba el cielo con su inmensidad, iluminando toda la montaña y facilitando el camino.

La puerta de la cabaña estaba cerrada pero Akane recordaba dónde los Sres Ayashi guardaban la llave. Movió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para no coger excesivo frío y fue hacia la esquina más cercana al río. Allí levantó una piedra con lo que parecían raras inscripciones y algunas plantas envolviéndola. La llave encajó sin problemas. Akane encendió la linterna y entró, dejando a Ranma, tiritando de frío y esperando en el umbral. Al momento Ranma vio como se encendían varios puntos de luz dentro de la casa. Akane, que recordaba muy bien dónde estaban las cosas, había encendido varias velas dejándolas estratégicamente colocadas alumbrando toda la casa.

La cabaña era sencilla pero acogedora. En la pared de la derecha se veía una chimenea con trozos de leña ya preparados y un poco hacia atrás una alfombra. En la pared de enfrente al entrar, se encontraba una cama de madera con un bonito colcha en rojo y una ventana cubierta con una bonita cortina a juego. Y justo en la pared de enfrente de la chimenea, entrando a la izquierda, había una mesa con un par de sillas yuna estantería con cajones, de donde Akane había sacado las velas y las cerillas. Sobre la mesa tenían pan, queso, jamón, arroz y una botella de leche. Toda la cabaña era de madera con fuertes vigas de cedro apuntalando el techo mientras que en las paredes había algunos murales japoneses con bellas geishas. El ambiente era frugal pero acogedor.

- Anda, Ranma, entra que fuera hace ya mucho frío. – Le invitó Akane amable – por favor, podrás encender el fuego? He dejado las cerillas encima de la mesa.

Ranma obedeció complaciente y agradecido de poder alejarse de la puerta y del frío que hacía fuera. Al momento unas ardientes llamas iluminaban toda la estancia. Akane había dejado las bolsas al lado de la cama y se acercó, deseosa de calentarse al fuego. Los dos se quedaron durante unos momentos frente al cálido calor que emanaba de la chimenea con cara de satisfacción.

- La abuela Ayashi me advertió del frío que haría pero no recordaba que fuera tanto – comentó Akane frotándose las manos – Ranma la miró. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas del contraste del frío y el calor. Estaba preciosa

De repente, la barriga de Ranma, quejándose, reclamó algo de comida.

- Jajaja – rió Akane viendo a un tímido Ranma que se agarraba la barriga para no hacer más ruidos – sí, yo también tengo hambre. Estoy desfallecida! Te parece que comamos en la alfombra delante del fuego? La casa aún está muy fría y tardará un poco en caldearse. Te parece bien? – Y le sonrió expectante a que le gustara la idea a Ranma.

Ranma la miró de nuevo, observando el rostro ilusionado y aún sonrosado de Akane. Lo daría todo por satisfacer lo que ella pidiera.

- Me parece genial. Es muy buena idea Akane – le respondió mirando a esos ojos que brillaban con el movimiento de las llamas. Y sin pensarlo tomó todo lo que había encima de la mesa y lo llevó junto al fuego donde Akane ya estaba sentada calentándose las manos contra las llamas.

Empezaron a comer alegremente. Se sentían tranquilos y muy a gusto conversando sin sobresaltos ni interrupciones.

- Menos mal que los Sres Ayashi nos han preparado todo esto! – comentó sonrojada Akane con un trozo de queso en la mano – la verdad es que se me había olvidado que teníamos que cenar y no había traído nada!

- Jajaja – rió Ranma – sí, no me imagino saliendo a cazar a estas horas y con este frío.

- Jajaja… seguro que lo único que hubiéramos cazado habría sido un pulmonía… jajaja – Comentó Akane doliéndole la barriga de tanto reír.

Ranma estaba encantado de ver a Akane reír de esa forma. Haría todo lo que fuera por hacerle olvidar el día de ayer. Y realmente, es que se sentía bien allí. Con ella. Con su Akane.

Akane miraba a Ranma y oír sus risas y ver sus gestos al hablar le llenaba de paz. En todo el camino Ranma no había hablado mucho. No se le veía tan hundido como la noche anterior cuando le oyó llorar y le oyó desesperarse, pero aún no era él. Se dejaba llevar, y eso le gustó a Akane, pero seguía siendo una sombra de lo que normalmente era. Ahora sin embargo, volvía a ser el de siempre. Bueno, mentira. Era mucho mejor! No discutían, no le insultaba, no se peleaban… si no todo lo contrario, estaban disfrutando de su propia compañía y los dos estaban encantados. Por un momento, bajó la mirada triste al pensar que todo podría haber sido así si él la amara. Podrían haber estado así siempre. Pero no era así. Ranma la había rechazado. Ranma la hizo volver en sí ofreciéndole un bol de arroz que él mismo había calentado en el fuego para ella. Al menos Ranma era feliz, y eso era lo que ella quería, aunque no fuera a su lado. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que Ranma no notara la oscuridad que le invadía por dentro, miró a Ranma y sonrió agradecida por el bol que le entregaba.

Acabaron de cenar y tapándose con la colcha de la cama Ranma salío a lavar los platos y vasos al río, mientras Akane esperaba haciendo la cama con la ropa que había traído de casa.

Al llegar Ranma puso un tronco más y se estiraron sobre la alfombra frente al fuego, los dos disfrutando del momento. Akane habló sin quitar la vista de las llamas

- Mi madre me trajo a pasar unos días aquí antes de morir.

Ranma se incorporó un poco apoyando su cabeza en las manos y la miró. Seguía viéndose preciosa a pesar de las notas de tristeza que escapaban de sus palabras.

- Fue después de Ryugenzawa. Yo estaba muy triste por haber tenido que dejar a Shinnosuke y a su abuelo después de salvarme la vida. Me sentía en deuda con ellos.

Ranma se tensó al oír el nombre de Shinnosuke, pero al ver la mirada perdida de Akane se controló, respiró y se calmó mientras Akane continuaba

- Mi madre estaba muy preocupada por mí y me dijo que iríamos de excursión. Recuerdo que eso me alegró mucho pensando que sería como en Ryugenzawa, pero en lugar de eso fuimos a ver a los Sres Ayashi. Siempre que podíamos íbamos a tomar el té con ellos y mi madre venía muy a menudo a estar con ella pero me decepcionó. No era lo que esperaba de una excursión. Sin embargo, después de andar enfurruñada detrás de mi madre, me enseñó la cueva. Recuerdo el miedo que sentí y la mano y el abrazo protector de mi madre mientras esperábamos a oscuras y cuando llegó el momento, fue espectacular. Recuerdo la sonrisa y el abrazo que me dio mi madre y lo especial que me sentí con ella allí, envueltas en los dorados reflejos de la cueva. Fue maravilloso.

Ranma acercó su mano a la mejilla de Akane y secó una lágrima que caía lánguidamente por su pómulo. Akane se giró y sonrió levemente a Ranma.

- Lo siento, no quería estropear lo bien que lo estábamos pasando poniéndome triste pero no he podido evitar tantos recuerdos. Te parece que vayamos a dormir? – Preguntó Akane mientras se ponía en pie - Mañana antes de volver aún quiero enseñarte otra cosa.

Ranma se levantó con ella. Se le encogía el corazón al ver a Akane tan abatida y no saber qué hacer para consolarla y hacerle sentir bien. Sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que Akane parecía animada de nuevo.

- Si no te importa dormiré yo en la cama, vale? – le explicó esta vez con una sonrisa de verdad - Y tu puedes dormir en el futón que trajiste de casa. Gírate un poco que me pondré el pijama, vale?

Ranma para hacerle rabiar y asegurarse que pasaba el momento de añoranza de Akane la picó.

- Pero si ya te he visto miles de veces. No hace falta que me gire. No hay nada especial que ver

Inmediatamente la bolsa de Ranma salió volando por los aires y aterrizó en su cabeza dejándolo medio atontado. Fue el tiempo que necesitó Akane para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama sin que Ranma pudiera mirarla. Akane, se puso debajo de las sábanas y la manta que había traído y con que había hecho la cama y se tapó hasta la barbilla para no coger frío.

- Anda Ranma, pon un par de troncos más antes de meterte en el futón. Así tendremos un poco de calor hasta que amanezca.

Ranma aún mareado del golpe preparó el fuego y fue sacando de su bolsa lo necesario para dormir.

- Mira que eres bestia, Akane. Podrías haberme hecho daño, eh?

- Pues no digas más tonterías, hombre! – se quejó Akane desde la cama.

- Pues ahora no mires tú que me voy a cambiar yo – decía Ranma quitándose la camisa roja.

- Como si quisiera verte yo a ti! – y se giró mirando hacia la pared.

Ranma se puso su pijama y empezó a estirar el futón cerca del fuego.

- Oh, oh… - murmuró Ranma.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Akane incorporándose en la cama.

Y vio a Ranma con el futón en el suelo.

- No me he traído ninguna manta.

- Cómo? Pero no te dijo Kasumi que tenías que traerte una?

- Pero de qué me hablas? – respondió Ranma nervioso.

- Pero cuando te encontré esta mañana en tu habitación no te estabas haciendo la bolsa ya con lo que Kasumi te había dicho? – Akane se estaba poniendo nerviosa también.

- Noo… esta mañana estaba haciendo la bolsa para hu… - y se interrumpió. Lo recordó. Sí, la estaba haciendo para huír y no volver, no para ir de excursión con ella, pero ella entró y no le permitió acabar de empaquetar y meter todo lo que quería – Ehh… uhhh… Mmmm… bueno, creo que me la olvidé. – Mintió Ranma cabizbajo para no revelar lo que en realidad estaba haciendo cuando Akane entró esta mañana en su habitación.

- Y ahora qué haremos? Aunque te deje la colcha no abriga nada – murmuró Akane preocupada.

Se quedaron mirando un momento sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Finalmente Ranma se decició

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Si me quedo cerca del fuego no pasará nada. Seguro que no paso frío – dijo con aire bravucón y de suficiencia. Y se agachó para poner el futón más cerca de la chimenea.

Akane miró durante unos instantes dubitativa, cómo colocaba bien su ligero futón cerca del fuego, y tras unos segundos levantó la sábana y la manta con la que se estaba tapando.

- Ranma.

Éste se giró y vio el gesto de Akane sin entender. Qué quería Akane?

- Anda, Ranma, ven. Pero sin hacer nada raro, eh?

Ranma, por fin comprendió. Se quedó dudando y finalmente se acercó con pasos inseguros y sin poder mirar directamente a Akane a la cara.

- Gracias…– y sonrojado se sentó en la cama mientras Akane se acercaba más a la pared para hacerle espacio.

Ranma se estiró a su lado y tapó a los dos. Se estaba calentito en aquella cama.  
Al principio no sabían cómo ponerse. La cama no era muy ancha y estar boca arriba los dos era bastante incómodo. El hombro de Akane rozó la madera de la pared.

- Uyyy… qué fría está la pared! – no pudo reprimir Akane al tocarla

Ranma respiró hondo y se puso de lado para que Akane tuviera más espacio. Ésta al notarlo se alejó de la pared rozando sin querer el torso de Ranma con su hombro, ese torso que tantas veces había admirado y que tantas veces había querido tocar. Ranma estaba tan cerca de Akane que podía percibir el olor de su pelo. Su aroma y su proximidad le estaban enloqueciendo, pero se concentró y volvió a respirar hondo, controlándose. No debía hacer ninguna tontería.

Poco a poco los dos se fueron relajando. El día había sido largo y con muchas experiencias y empezaba a pasarles factura. Akane fue la primera en caer. Ranma notó su respiración acompasada y profunda. Se apoyó poco a poco en su brazo para poder verla mejor y se quedó mirándola embobado al tenerla y notarla tan cerca. Era increíblemente hermosa. Su pelo, revuelto y azulado, le caía encima de sus ojos. Esos ojos con unas pestañas largas y negras contrastaban con la blanca suavidad de su rostro. No puedo reprimirse y con la yema de los dedos acarició una de las mejillas de Akane. De nuevo, como en el tren cuando la vio durmiendo, el rostro de Akane volvía a ser un imán para sus manos. Tocarla así le fascinó. Se atrevió también a quitarle un mechón de pelo de la cara para poder observarla mejor y cuando iba a apartar la mano, de repente, Akane murmuró algo.

- Raanma….

Éste se quedó helado. Pensaba que había despertado a Akane y se encogió esperando algún golpe que le enviara a la otra punta de la cabaña, pero no fue así. Akane seguía dormida, había pronunciado su nombre en sueños y fijándose, ahora con más calma y seguridad, vio una sonrisa en los labios de Akane. Ranma se sorprendió. Qué estaría soñando Akane? Era un misterio. Había veces que le mandaba a volar, le ignoraba, le trataba mal… y sin embargo ahora suspiraba su nombre y parecía que estaba soñando algo agradable. Todo un misterio. Y las circunstancias de sus últimas vivencias juntos no ayudaban a entenderla más.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada acercándose más a Akane. Volvió a respirar su aroma y a sentir su calor. Le embriagaba y sin poder evitarlo pasó un brazo por la cintura de Akane. No quería que se le pudiera escapar. No la dejaría ir. La protegería. Akane, inconscientemente, y profundamente dormida, al notar el contacto de Ranma se giró y se acurrucó contra él en un abrazo perfecto, en una unión de sus cuerpos perfecto. Ranma esta vez no se puso nervioso y se amoldó al movimiento de Akane permitiendo ese abrazo. Cerró los ojos y se fue dejando llevar por la sensación de bienestar. Akane calmaba su alma de nuevo y durmió uniéndose al ritmo de la respiración que marcaba Akane.

Continuará...

Os ha gustado... de momento nada lemon, eh? quizás daba para algo, pero no... mejor esperemos. Ya me diréis si os va gustando. Besos!


	6. Chapter 6 Destino Nerima

Hola... lo siento! se que no os va a gustar mucho... podría venir ya alguna escena lemon... y eso os va a decepcionar, porque aún no hay nada... es que aún están muy perdidos para lanzarse... hemos de darles algo más de tiempo... no os enfadéis mucho conmigo. Bueno, ahí va... a ver que os parece, a pesar de no ser lemon

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y es una historia sin ánimo de lucro.

Chapter 6 – Destino Nerima

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe respirando agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla.  
En ella estaba estirada en su cama, oyendo llorar a Ranma. De nuevo volvía a oír esas palabras que le desgarraban el alma.

No puedo más… Akane… ya no puedo más…

Al girarse Ranma no estaba. Se levantaba para ir a buscarlo a su habitación, abría la puerta de Ranma y tampoco estaba. Había huido.  
En ese momento era cuando había abierto los ojos, encontrándose perdida ante la sensación de abandono y vacío del sueño que acababa de tener. Respiró hondo. Poco a poco fue recobrando el aliento y la respiración fue calmándose. Sólo entonces reconoció dónde estaba y lo recordó todo. Notó el brazo de Ranma sobre su cintura y presentía su aliento en su nuca. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Ranma de frente.  
No había huido como había sufrido en el sueño. Estaba allí con ella. Alargó el brazo y tocó el rostro de Ranma para asegurarse que era real. Sí, lo era y estaba tan guapo!

Ranma al notar el contacto de la mano de Akane, inconscientemente alargó el brazo y la atrajo más hacia él, a la vez que él también se acercaba a Akane. Akane quedó recostada sobre el pecho de Ranma mientras que éste hundía su rostro en el pelo de Akane y la abrazaba más fuerte si cabe. El movimiento pilló tan desprevenida a Akane que no opuso resistencia y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba respirando el masculino y atrayente olor de Ranma dejándola absolutamente rendida ante su proximidad y contacto. Nunca había estado así con nadie, pero resultaba tan natural.  
Estaba convencida que todo eso era un acto reflejo de Ranma, que no significaba nada, pero decidió dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la sensación y no interrumpir ese abrazo. Cerró los ojos y notando el aliento de Ranma en su pelo y el vaivén del pecho de Ranma al respirar volvió a dormirse.

Eran alrededor de las 9h cuando Ranma empezó a intentar abrir los ojos. No sabía qué era pero hacía siglos que no había dormido como esa noche. La sensación de estar completo y repleto de energía era total. Sorprendido vio que tenía a Akane entre sus brazos aún durmiendo. Ahora lo comprendía. Cómo no. Ella era el motivo. Siempre lo era y lo seguiría siendo.  
Se movió, y muy a su pesar, dejó a Akane durmiendo mientras él se levantaba de la cama. Acarició el rostro de Akane suavemente y fue a vestirse. Mientras lo hacía no quitó el ojo de Akane. Estaba siendo increíble poder estar allí de ese modo con ella. Compartir todo este tiempo sólo con ella. Le estaba curando la desesperación, el pozo sin fondo al que había estado lanzado emocionalmente tras los acontecimientos desastrosos que no habían dejado de sucederse entre Akane y él. Decidió preparar el desayuno para tenerlo listo cuando Akane despertara.

- Buenos días Ranma – le sorprendió suavemente la voz de Akane

Se giró y la vio recostada en la cama sonriéndole maravillosamente.

- Estás preparando el desayuno? Eres muy amable Ranma.

- Qué va! Pero si sólo son los restos de ayer – Se sonrojó Ranma. Akane estaba terriblemente sensual mirándole y hablándole de esa forma.

– Vamos, corre, que hace un sol radiante. Desayunemos y vayamos fuera – Soltó Ranma para desquitarse de la sensación de ser observado por Akane.

Akane estaba feliz. Definitivamente Ranma volvía a ser el de siempre. Lleno de energía y con la mirada brillante. Ese era su Ranma. Había vuelto.  
Akane a su vez también se sentía muy bien. Había conseguido lo que quería. Ese había sido el objetivo de ese viaje. Recordaba perfectamente cómo su madre lo había conseguido con ella, y ella quería hacer lo mismo con Ranma. Hacer que la pena y la frustración desaparecieran. El motivo que tuvo Akane en su momento fue distinto al de Ranma ahora, pero el resultado fue bueno igual. Agradecida, interiormente, le dio las gracias a su madre.  
Akane se vistió mientras Ranma iba a buscar más agua y desayunaron. Ordenaron un poco la cabaña y salieron a la luz del sol. Hacía un día radiante y la cascada de agua se veía espectacular. Era un paisaje ideal.

- Ven Ranma, quiero enseñarte algo más antes de que nos vayamos.

Ranma, siguió a Akane bordeando el río hacia abajo hasta llegar a un lugar donde el agua del río formaba un pequeño lago junto a una planicie de campo con miles de flores de distintos colores.

- Vaya, no recordaba que fuera tan bonito! – exclamó Akane

- Es precioso Akane – confirmó Ranma – mientras veía a Akane como una más de esas bellas flores.

Los dos se quedaron varios minutos observando el paisaje multicolor. Akane empezó a andar hacia el agua y Ranma le siguió.

- Mira – y señaló una roca que estaba junto al lago un poco escondida tras otras – Ves los dibujos grabados en la roca?

Ranma se acercó. Efectivamente, estaban un poco erosionados pero si te fijabas se veían unos grabados con letras y signos.

- Parecen los mismos signos que había en la roca que escondía la llave de la cabaña – comentó Ranma.

- Anda! Te fijaste! – se sorprendió Akane – pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta.

- Qué significan? – preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

Akane, se movió y se sentó sobre la roca mientras Ranma esperaba a que respondiera.

- Aquí, dónde estás tú ahora de pie, es donde mi madre me enseñó por primera vez los primeros movimientos de karatedo.

- No sabía que tu madre supiera karate – se sorprendió Ranma

- Sí, sí que sabía, y era muy buena. Durante los dos días que estuvimos aquí me enseñó los movimientos más básicos y al volver a casa siguió enseñándome hasta que murió. Entonces seguí yo sola aunque mucho me temo que nunca llegaré a ser lo que ella querría.

Akane desvió la mirada al agua. Su mirada volvió a serenarse mientras recordaba y le explicaba a Ranma

- La abuela Ayashi fue quien le enseñó y los grabados de estas piedras representan la escuela de karate que encabeza la abuela Ayashi.

- La abuela Ayashi? No puede ser! –Ranma recordaba a la abuela que les recibió ayer y le pareció imposible que aquella amable anciana pudiera saber karate y menos liderar una escuela.

- Jajajaja – rió Akane, viendo lo que estaba pensando Ranma – No te dejes engañar, Ranma. Ahí donde la ves aún te costaría mucho vencerla. Y tendrías que haberla visto cuando entrenaba a mamá. Era un prodigio – Y sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos – fue muy divertido empezar aquí con mi madre, me hizo sentir muy especial que me enseñara. Y entrenar con ella era lo mejor. - De nuevo apartó la mirada al agua, al calmado lago que tenían delante.

Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio. Akane recordando y Ranma mirándola de reojo. Se había ido muy lejos en sus pensamientos.

- Quieres que entrenemos un poco, Akane? – No sabía si se iba arrepentir, pero le había salido del alma.

Akane le miró a la cara dubitativa.

- Cómo? Estás seguro?

- Sí, por supuesto, porqué no! Este lugar es una maravilla para poder entrenar

- Pero no he traído ropa adecuada

Era cierto, Ranma vestía sus pantalones negros y su camisa china sin mangas blanca. Akane en cambio, llevaba tejanos y una camisa sin mangas larga de color morado. No era ropa especialmente preparada para entrenar. Ranma se quedó pensando:

- Te dejo uno de mis pantalones y una de mis camisas. Te irán grandes, pero si te anudas bien los pantalones no se te caerán. Entrenemos sin calzado. Venga, hagámoslo!

Akane se quedó mirando a Ranma. Habían entrenado algunas veces juntos pero parecía que esta vez quería de veras.

- De acuerdo! Hagámoslo! – Respondió Akane contenta – Ahora vuelvo. Voy a la cabaña a cambiarme y vuelvo.

- Te espero – le sonrió Ranma sentándose en la hierba. Ranma estaba feliz. No sabía si podrían entrenar bien, pero sólo ver a Akane tan alegre le valía. Ver sus ojos oscuros como la noche brillar con la emoción le valía por todo.

Akane no tardó. Realmente le iba la ropa un poco grande pero estaba encantadora y más viéndola tan concentrada preparada para atacar.  
Estuvieron entrenando por un par de horas. No sabía si era el lugar, pero Ranma tuvo que poner los cinco sentidos para no llevarse ningún golpe más fuerte de lo deseado. Akane estaba sudando y le caía el flequillo por los ojos pero estaba disfrutando cómo nunca y había conseguido tener a Ranma un par de veces contra las cuerdas.  
Finalmente, ya no pudo más y cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando fuertemente. Ranma, se quedó de pie, pero tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta conseguir tener el suficiente aliento para hablar.

- Akane, has estado muy bien – reconoció. Estuvo a punto de picarla. Le dolía un poco que hubiera estado tan a su altura, pero finalmente se sinceró y reconoció ante Akane lo bien que lo había pasado y lo igualado que había estado. Akane, a pesar de no poder hablar aún, le miró radiante. Había disfrutado muchísimo y que Ranma reconociera que había sufrido un poco le llenó más de satisfacción.  
Durante un rato estuvieron mirándose, relajados y tratando de estabilizar su respiración. Akane se veía tan bonita con su ropa y sonrojada después del ejercicio. Ranma a su vez, estaba muy atractivo con las gotas de sudor resbalándole por la mejilla haciendo resplandecer su piel. Muy a su pesar por romper ese momento Akane habló.

- Deberíamos lavarnos antes de irnos y volver a Oume. Sería descortés presentarse así antes ellos. Y nos hemos de dar prisa porque nos esperan para comer. Cuando entrenaba con mi madre siempre acabábamos bañándonos en el lago, pero aún está muy frío para meterse. Vayamos a la cabaña y calentemos agua. Si nos ayudamos con el agua caliente podemos lavarnos fuera de la cabaña.

Ranma, tan sólo asintió, nervioso imaginándose a Akane desnuda lavándose frente a él.

Al llegar a la cabaña empezaron a calentar agua en la chimenea mientras pensaban, vergonzosos, cómo lo iban a hacer. Finalmente Ranma propuso una solución

- Tú puedes lavarte con mi ropa que llevas puesta y yo puedo hacerlo en bóxers, si te parece bien.

Akane le miró y sonrió. Le parecía bien la idea. Sin embargo, hizo un pequeño cambio ante la proposición de Ranma. Como la camisa china de Ranma le iba muy larga se quitó los pantalones que también le había dejado él y se quedó tan sólo con la camisa y su ropa interior. Así pues, Ranma empezó calentando el agua para Akane que le esperaba cerca de la cabaña, tan sólo con su camisa, con jabón y una toalla. Fue toda una experiencia bañar a Akane y ver cómo la camisa se le quedaba pegada a su cuerpo cada vez que le traía más agua. Akane, ignorante de todo lo que despertaba en Ranma, se estaba divirtiendo mucho mojando a Ranma cada vez que se acercaba a traerle el agua. Finalmente, ya limpia entró en la cabaña y se cambió. Mientras tanto más agua estaba calentándose esta vez para Ranma. Éste se quedó en bóxers y esperó a que Akane se la trajera. Qué sensual estaba Ranma lavándose cerca del río. Akane observaba sus pectorales y sus fuertes brazos mientras se lavaba y se reía de lo caliente que estaba el agua. Para tranquilidad de Akane, Ranma acabó y también entró a cambiarse de ropa.

Eran cerca del mediodía cuando acaban de cerrar la cabaña después de lavarse, apagar el fuego y de ordenarlo toda. Con un atisbo de tristeza se giraron y pusieron rumbo a la casa de los Sres Ayashi. Mientras bajaban ninguno de los dos habló cada uno encerrado en su mundo de pensamientos.  
Akane había tomado una decisión. Amaba a Ranma y quería verle feliz por encima de todo. Seguía con el alma partida porque sabía que él no sentía nada por ella, pero seguiría a su lado sin entrometerse en su vida, para asegurarse que él estaría bien.  
Ranma también había tomado una decisión. Seguiría al lado de Akane. No huiría como había pensado hacía menos de 48horas. El peor miedo, el terror más profundo, era que le pasara algo a Akane, así que estaría a su lado para protegerla de cualquier persona o cosa que quisiera hacerle algún. No podía perderla. La protegería.

Con estos pensamientos llegaron a la casa de los Sres Ayashi. La bajada se les había hecho más rápida que hace unas horas cuando subían buscando la cabaña. De nuevo los Sres Ayashi los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y se alegraron de ver determinación en los dos rostros que venían por el camino. No sabían a qué conclusiones habían llegado cada uno de los chicos pero al menos se le veía felices y satisfechos de haber tomado una decisión.

La comida fue de nuevo apacible y muy agradable, y esta vez Ranma estuvo más participativo en la conversación. Hablaron sobre la escuela de karate de la abuela Ayashi y del estilo de combate libre que practicaba Ranma. Recordaron viejos tiempos con la madre de Akane y rieron con anécdotas de las aventuras en que se habían visto envueltos Ranma y Akane y también con las del abuelo Ayashi cuando pretendía a la abuela. Fue una tarde sensacional. Y de nuevo fue la abuela Ayashi quien les interrumpió para que no perdieran en tren de vuelta a Nerima.

Akane ayudó a la abuela a llevar las cosas a la cocina.

- Abuela, quiero darte las gracias por estos dos días. Han sido maravillosos y volverte a ver y al abuelo, ha sido genial. Os he echado tanto de menos! Cuando murió mamá yo era muy pequeña pero tengo muchos recuerdos vuestros y del tiempo que estábamos aquí. Y volver con Ranma ha sido muy especial. Creo que he conseguido que la pena que tenía se le fuera.

- Ayy, mi niña, claro que lo has conseguido. Sólo hay que ver cómo le brillan los ojos – Sonrió la abuela. Akane, que desde la ventana de la cocina veía a Ranma hablar con el abuelo, se sonrojó. La abuela tenía razón. Ranma estaba distinto y sus ojos tenían un brillo que hacía mucho que no veía – Sí, es un buen amigo y quiero verle feliz.

- Sólo amigo, pequeña? – preguntó la abuela mirándola pícaramente

- Abuela, yo, bueno, Ranma… – Akane no sabía que decir. Tristemente miró al suelo. A la abuela no podía mentirle – Sí, yo, yo le quiero mucho, le amo, pero él no me corresponde – y siguió mirando el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza y que sus ojos pudieran delatar su desolación.

- Estás segura, cariño? Yo diría que este chico siente algo muy profundo por ti – comentó la abuela mientras seguía mirando a Ranma hablando con el abuelo.

- Yo también lo creía así. En Jusenkyo… pero no, ha tenido muchas oportunidades y jamás ha dicho nada

- Quizás no esté preparado aún, creo que tiene miedo – decía amablemente la abuela Ayashi

- Bueno, da igual! – dijo intentando parecer animada Akane – aunque jamás me quiera como yo a él quiero verle feliz. Ya no pido nada más. Seguro que se me pasa y algún día podremos ser muy buenos amigos sintiendo los dos lo mismo, una gran amistad – y sonrió no muy convencida a la abuela.

- Ayyy… mi niña…. Siempre queriendo que los demás estén bien. Algún día alguien te sorprenderá y serás tú la que seas verdaderamente feliz.

Akane la miró y abrazó fuertemente a la abuela para no echarse a llorar.

Mientras, Ranma y el abuelo seguían hablando de artes marciales.

- Bueno, chico, me he alegrado mucho de conocerte. A ver si venís los dos más a menudo. Hacéis una pareja muy linda.

Ranma se puso como un tomate.

- Nosotros… bueno… estamos prometidos pero… no se… yo… nosotros… –Ranma no paraba de tartamudear nervioso

- Uy… ya veo… aún no sabes qué es lo que sientes… ayy… muchacho me recuerdas tanto a mí a tu edad! Pero un día lo verás muy claro

- Yo solo se que no quiero que le pase nada malo a Akane! Que la quiero a mi lado! – se envalentonó Ranma – pero de inmediato se apoquinó de nuevo – pero ella seguro que no me quiere, siempre la pongo en peligro y sólo se decirle cosas horribles… pero estaré a su lado para protegerla! Nadie le hará daño!

- De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó la abuela Ayashi mientras venía abrazada con Akane de la cocina.

Ranma estaba rojo como un tomate, mirando al suelo

- Nada, Sumiko, cosas de hombres, ya sabes – el abuelo y la abuela se miraron con complicidad sonriendo ante la inocente y confundida pareja que tenían ante ellos.

Llegó el momento de partir. La abuela Ayashi les dio algo de comer que había preparado para el tren y prometieron volver algún día.

- Abuela! Volveremos – Akane decía mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

- Ayyy… niña mía… lo se… os estaremos esperando.

- Gracias por todo, Arigato – Decía Ranma mientras se inclinaba ante él. El abuelo le cogió la mano como despedida y en silencio murmuró algo a Ranma

– Cuida de ella. Es muy especial – Ranma, le miró y asintió con la cabeza, mientras de reojo veía como Akane se quitaba una lágrima traicionera.

De camino al tren tuvieron que correr ya que con tanta despedida se habían retrasado y corrían el peligro de perderlo. Llegaron por los pelos y aún gracias que ya habían comprado el billete de ida y vuelta en la estación de Nerima el día anterior. Se sentaron los dos exhaustos en sus asientos.

- Uff… casi perdemos el tren – rió Ranma

Akane asintió feliz de ver a Ranma relajado y sonriente. Estaba satisfecha. El Ranma desesperado y perdido había desaparecido. De nuevo, mentalmente le dio las gracia a su madre por enseñarle ese maravilloso lugar y permitirle también enseñárselo a Ranma. Ahora, pero, debían volver a Nerima y allí todo sería distinto. Eso la entristecía. Realmente habían estado bien los dos, pero debía ser fuerte. Ya sabía que eso no iba a durar, a pesar de que nunca se imaginó que pudieran ser tan ideal como lo había sido, pero eso era ya agua pasada. Debía pensar en cómo llevar sus días en Nerima, junto a un Ranma que no le amaba. Suspiró. Sabía que quería verle feliz pero no sabía cómo llevaría verle feliz con otras y no con ella. Bueno, ya vería cómo lo haría.

Los dos estaban muy cansados. El día había sido largo y, como hacía tan sólo 24h cuando iban destino Oume, los dos se quedaron dormidos con el traqueteo del tren. Esta vez fue Akane quien cayó rendida primero. Ranma se sentó junto a ella y la empujó suavemente estirándola sobre el asiento para apoyar su cabeza en su regazo. Éste se durmió acariciando el suave pelo de Akane.

Continuará...

Sí, lo se... alguna cosa lemon hubiera encajado pero aún no lo tienen claro, están confundidos... ya llegará


	7. Chapter 7 Nerima El día Después

Bueno, ahí va otro capítulo de la historia... a ver si os gusta.

Los personajes son de Rumilo Takahashi y la historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

Chapter 7 – Llegada a Nerima. El día después.

Estaban de vuelta en Nerima. Bajaron del tren y se quedaron en el andén, los dos quietos, mirando la tan conocida estación. Habían vuelto. Sentían algo de nostalgia de los dos días pasados, pero se miraron y sonrieron. Habían vuelto y lo hacían como dos personas nuevas. Con decisión pero con calma caminaron hacia su casa, hacia su hogar, donde sabían que les estarían esperando, cada uno con una decisión distinta pero clara en sus mente. Akane apoyaría y estaría al lado de Ranma aunque él no le correspondiera en su amor, y Ranma estaría a su lado para protegerla ante todo aunque ella le detestara por todos los problemas y dolor que él le había causado.

De camino al Dojo fueron dando un paseo recordando todo lo que habían vivido en estos dos días y las conversaciones con los Sres Ayashi. Rieron de las aventuras que había explicado el abuelo Ayashi y recordaron el espectáculo de la cueva, la sorpresa que se llevó Ranma. Estuvieron riendo durante todo el camino y así les vio toda la familia mientras entraban en casa.

- Ranma, Akane… ya están aquí! – Se levantó Kasumi a recibirles

Todos los demás, se quedaron pasmados sin decir nada observando a la pareja. Se les veía tan distintos. El Dr Tofú, que había venido para ver cómo llegaba Akane, se levantó también con una sonrisa, a saludar a los dos.

- Veo que os ha sentado muy bien este pequeño viaje – comentó mientras ayudaba a Akane a quitarse su mochila.

- Sí, ha sido maravilloso - se giró y se dirigió a su hermana mayor - Kasumi, Gracias!

- No ha sido nada, querida Akane. Lo único que hice fue llamar a la abuela Ayashi tal como me pediste – contestó Kasumi modestamente – Venga sentaros que os preparo alguna cosa para cenar. Nosotros ya hemos comido

- No te preocupes Kasumi – dijo Akane – la abuela nos preparó algo de comer para el tren y como nos quedamos dormidos no tocamos nada. Podemos comerlo ahora.

- Sí, estabas tan cansada después de la paliza que te di entrenando – le picó Ranma sacándole la lengua.

- Pero qué dices? –le espetó Akane.

Todos se pusieron tensos esperando la típica pelea que empezaría con insultos y acabaría con Ranma volando y Akane corriendo a su habitación llorando. Pero esa reacción no llegó.

- Jajaja… aún me acuerdo del golpe que te di en el estómago y que te dejó sentado sobre un piedra - Reía Akane – estuviste a punto de resbalar al lago!

- Jajajaja… Jejeje… sí, fue muy divertido – Reía también Ranma – vale, vale… tengo que reconocerlo… casi, casi, me venciste… casi…

- Eres un engreído!... bueno, venga… vale… casi, casi… fue un empate

- Jajaja… de acuerdo… empate, pero gané yo

- Jajaja… eres terrible Ranma! No cambiarás! – decía Akane sin parar de reír.

Todos excepto Kasumi, que ya estaba sacando la comida de la bolsa de Ranma, y el Dr Tofú que les miraba alegre, seguían estando anonadados.

- Pero que os ha pasado? – preguntó extrañada Nabiki

Los dos dejaron de reír y miraron a Nabiki secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

- A qué te refieres? – dijeron a la vez.

- Os habéis visto? Ya no peleáis! – contestó Nabiki poniéndose de pie.

Akane y Ranma se miraron y sonrieron. Era verdad, no estaban peleando y eso les hizo sentir maravillosamente bien.

- Oh! Veo que la abuela Ayhasi os trató bien. Os preparó muy buena comida – interrumpió Kasumi – Venga comed! Que es tarde y mañana debéis ir al instituto.

Ranma y Akane aceptaron la invitación y empezaron a comer hambrientos.

- Qué hambre tengo! Me pasas el arroz Akane?

- Toma. Páseme tu las albóndigas de sepia

Soun y Genma seguían sin poder decir nada, con la boca abierta aún del asombro. Y así siguieron hasta que Akane y Ranma acabaron de cenar y todos fueron despidiéndose para ir a dormir.

- Buenas noches Dr Tofú, y gracias por venir a recibirnos y preocuparse por nosotros – le dijo amablemente Akane al Dr en la puerta del Dojo. Kasumi y ella le habían acompañado a la salida.

- Ha sido un placer pequeña – y le tocó la mejilla a Akane – me alegro muchísimo que por fin empecéis a entenderos Ranma y tu

- Bueno, yo… - Akane no sabía qué decir.

- No te preocupes todo irá bien – le animó el Dr Tofú – Verdad Kasumi? – y la miró con sonrisa de complicidad

- Por supuesto – asintió Kasumi mirando a los ojos del Dr Tofú, que tuvo que recurrir de nuevo a todos los duros entrenamientos que estaba haciendo para controlarse y no abalanzarse sobre Kasumi y abrazarla o ponerse a bailar diciendo tonterías.

Akane, viendo cómo se miraban el Dr Tofú y su hermana se retiró silenciosamente dejándolos en la puerta del Dojo.

Mientras tanto, en el salón Soun y Genma habían reaccionado ya, y estaban brindando con sake ante el esperanzador cambio que habían visto en sus dos hijos.

- Bravoooo… por fin! Querido Genma, por fin nuestros hijos no se pelean! Esto ha de signifcar algo, seguro que pronto tendremos boda!

- Vivaaaa… por fin mi hijo se comporta como un verdadero hombre! Seremos consuegros! Brindemos! – y bebieron de nuevo dejando los vasos vacíos de un trago.

- Por favor, papa… dejadlo – les recriminó Akane al entrar en casa y verles así – Os estáis precipitando – dejad de beber y hacer escándalo y a dormir! – y les quitó la botella de sake.

- Akane, hija mía… buaaaaa, buaaaaa – y se abrazó a ella llorando – estoy tan contento de verte feliz con Ranma!

- Papá por favor! – gritó Akane – Tío Genma, llévate a papá a la cama, por favor

Genma, convertido de golpe en Panda, asintió y se llevó arrastrando a Soun por las escaleras siendo una tarea harto difícil al estar él sólo un poco más sobrio que Soun que no dejaba de llorar. En más de una ocasión estuvieron los dos a punto de caer rodando por las escaleras pero después de largos minutos llegaron a su destino cayendo los dos rotundamente dormidos.

Akane se sentó en el porche mirando el agua de la pequeña fuente de su jardín y la luz de la luna, que seguía estando espectacular aunque no tan llena como hace una noche cuando estaban en Oume. Dónde estaría Ranma? Había desaparecido. Sería verdad lo que había dicho Nabiki? Habían cambiado? Es cierto que desde el viaje no se habían peleado ni insultado. Era un cambio muy agradable, pero no le había dado mucha importancia y parecía que Ranma tampoco. Un bostezo se le escapó sin poder controlarlo. Estaba cansada y su cabeza no estaba para analizar comportamientos. De nuevo miró la luna reflejándose en el agua y se dirigió a dentro mientras Kasumi y el Dr Tofú seguían hablando en la puerta del Dojo como si nada.

Dentro de casa todo era silencio ya. Acabó de llevar los platos de la cena a la cocina con los vasos de sake de su padre y tío Genma y se dirigió a su habitación. Se desvistió y se puso un pijama limpio del armario e iba a meterse en la cama cuando vio algo sobre la almohada. Era una preciosa rosa roja de tallo largo con un pequeño papel debajo. Cogió la rosa sorprendida. Era realmente hermosa. Cogió el papel."Gracias". Tan sólo había un simple pero significativo Gracias. Al leerlo Akane sonrió con satisfacción. Miró las letras escritas y la rosa al lado y se metió en la cama feliz quedándose al momento dormida con imágenes de la cabaña y Ranma a su lado.

Ranma estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Akane ante la rosa y su trozo de papel, pero quería mostrarle su agradecimiento, que Akane supiese que el gesto que tuvo con él enseñándole algo tan íntimo y valioso para ella en ese viaje, le había salvado de hundirse en su dolor y sus remordimientos. Ranma, nervioso, estaba colgado del tejado asomado ligeramente sobre la ventana de Akane cuando ella cogió la rosa y la nota. Al ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos y la sonrisa, casi se resbala de tan concentrado que estaba mirando la reacción de Akane. Rápidamente se metió en su habitación para evitar ser visto y contagiado de la sonrisa y felicidad de Akane se acostó en su futón recordando todo lo que habían vivido en esos dos intensos días.

Akane estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sonó su despertador. Era lunes y debían volver a la escuela. Debían volver a su vida normal después de aquel fantástico fin de semana.  
Mientras salía de la cama, un estado de intranquilidad se apoderó de ella. El viaje a Oume fue genial pero volver a sus rutinas y al entorno de siempre, con sus prometidas y demás, sería muy distinto. No sabía cómo llevaría el objetivo que se había marcado, asumir que para Ranma no era más que una amiga y que por tanto para ella, él también debía ser sólo un amigo. Se vistió y se preparó para enfrentarse a la nueva vida con Ranma. Pero al bajar se encontró con el primer cambio después de sus días en Oume. Ranma ya estaba despierto y desayunando. Al verla bajar a Ranma se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Buenos días Akane – le sonrió mientras seguía comiendo – Corre, desayuna que así no tendremos que correr para llegar al instituto.

Akane, sin poder decir nada, un poco aturdida, asintió y empezó a comer. Rápidamente terminaron y salieron destino al instituto.  
Durante el camino fueron paseando y hablando. Ranma seguía yendo sobre la valla pero iba mirándola mientras charlaban a la vez que con otro ojo iba controlando su alrededor para evitar sorpresas de ninguna de sus prometidas o cualquier otra cosa. Ranma lo tenía muy claro. Esta vez no dejaría que nada le pasara a Akane. Era demasiado valiosa para él.

Akane notó que Ranma estaba un poco tenso atento a su alrededor mientras iban andando pero no le dio importancia. Era todo un cambio poder ir sin correr al instituto y encima sin pelearse con Ranma. Estaba siendo toda una experiencia. Una experiencia realmente agradable. Llegaron sin interrupciones y puntuales a su aula y allí se separaron siendo llamados por sus amigos mientras llegaba el profesor.

- Eh, Akane, te veo muy bien! Dónde estuviste el fin de semana? – Le preguntó Sayuri –Te llamé para saber cómo estabas después de lo de la boda pero Nabiki me djo que te habías ido de viaje.

- Sí, yo también te llamé. Estaba preocupada por ti – añadió Yuka

- Estoy bien chicas – sonrió Akane mirando a las dos – no os tenéis que preocupar

Yuka y Sayuri la miraron concentradas

- Sí, parece que tienes razón. Realmente estás radiante pero dime, y qué ha sido esa entrada hablando con Ranma tranquilamente? Qué os ha pasado? – le preguntó Yuka, golpeándole el codo con su codo y guiñándole el ojo – Nos has de contar algo?

- Pero de qué habláis? – se sonrojó Akane – estamos como siempre

- Sí, ya, anda, eso no te lo crees ni tú – y volvió a darle otro golpe en el codo

En ese momento entró la profesora Hinako pidiendo silencio y todos fueron sentándose en sus pupitres.

Ranma se sentó y al momento ya estaba pensando en las musarañas mirando a Akane desde su sitio. Se la veía preciosa y un poco sonrojada después de hablar hablado con Yuka y Sayuri. De qué estarían hablando? De repente un papelito cayó encima de su mesa. Era de Daisuke y ponía, "oye, qué habéis hecho este fin de semana? Akane está deslumbrante!" Ranma miró a Daisuke con cara de asesino y muy bajito, para que la señorita Hinako no les oyera, le contestó

- Deja en paz a Akane! Ni se te ocurra mirarla y decir esas cosas de ella! Si está radiante o no, no es cosa tuya.

Daisuke rió por lo bajo ante la reacción de Ranma. Hiroshi viendo que tenían jaleo sus dos amigos se unió al jolgorio.

- Es verdad, no me había fijado… quizás es que finalmente está enamorada de ti… tienes una suerte inmensa Saotome! Quién pudiera ser tú!

- Que dejes en paz a Akane! – le susurró Ranma

- A ver, señores Saotome y compañía… se puede saber porque no me están escuchando? Cómo sigan así irán al Director para que les rape el pelo – les riñó la señorita Hinako convertida en una niña pequeña.

- No es nada, señorita Hinako, perdone – se disculpó Daisuke mientras Ranma bajaba la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos color chocolate de Akane que le estaban mirando.

Hubo otra bronca a Ranma y sus amigos con una tarea extra para ellos por parte de la señorita Hinako, pero en general, el día transcurrió tranquilo.

En el patio cada uno estuvo con su grupo de amigos, como era habitual, pero hubo un momento en que Akane subió al terrado del colegio a buscando a Sayuri y se encontró a Ranma junto a la reja mirando el horizonte. Silenciosamente se le acercó.

- Qué haces aquí Ranma? Estás bien? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

Ranma se giró al oír esa voz que tantas cosas le hacía sentir y la miró. Desde que habían vuelto de Oume la veía cada vez más bonita y eso le desconcertaba pero dejó ese fugaz pensamiento que le rondaba y se centró en ella.

- Sí, sí… estoy esperando a ese par de burros, a Hiroshi y a Daisuke, que han ido a buscar papeles y lápices para empezar a trabajar en los deberes que nos ha mandado la señorita Hinako como castigo por no estar atentos a su clase. Vaya forma de empezar la semana.

- Jajajaja… sí, tienes razón, mira que pillaros hablando dos veces. Debéis tener cuidado, ya sabéis los prontos que tiene, y aún que no os ha hecho rapar el pelo como dijo la primera vez que os pilló

- Jejeje… sí, la señorita Hinako y el Director son muy peligrosos.

Los dos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar tranquilamente. Ranma de nuevo se tensó preparado ante cualquier posible interrupción por parte de cualquiera de sus prometidas o de los admiradores de Akane. No dejaría que la tocaran. Pero no sucedió nada y fue realmente genial poder seguir con Akane como si aún estuvieran los dos solos en Oume.

Las clases fueron siguiéndose y por fin llegó el momento de volver a casa. El camino, sorprendentemente, fue igual de tranquilo y relajado que el resto del día y pudieron volver a casa hablando y riendo sin ninguna bicicleta que les cayera encima o ningún cerdito perdido que se interpusiera entre los dos.

- Ya estamos en casa! – gritaron los dos al entrar

- Bienvenidos, chicos. En la mesa os he preparado la merienda.

- Gracias Kasumi! – contestaron de nuevo los dos y se rieron al ver que habían vuelto a hablar a la vez.

Mientras merendaban, Ranma miraba de reojo a Akane pensando en soltar lo que se le había ocurrido o no. Cerró los puños para coger fuerzas y lo soltó.

- Akane, quieres que entrenemos juntos después de merendar?

Akane dejó el té que iba a beber a medio camino de sus labios y miró a Ranma confundida por unos segundos.

- En serio? – le preguntó con los ojos brillantes

- Sí – le sonrío Ranma al verla así – En Oume nos lo pasamos bien entrenando y creo que podría estar bien seguir haciéndolo.

- Me parece genial! Espera que voy a cambiarme! – Dejó el té sin tomar y salió corriendo escalares arriba

Ranma la vió irse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Se la veía tan feliz sólo por esa proposición! Realmente le había dicho eso porque entrenar con ella en Oume fue maravilloso. Tenerla tan cerca… pero la principal razón de la propuesta fue para asegurarse que Akane sabría defenderse ante cualquier ataque. Ya era buena, y se esforzaba, pero no lo suficiente y todo el día de hoy sin la presencia de ningún atacante, ya fuera por parte de las prometidas y los enemigos de Ranma o admiradores de Akane, había sido muy raro. No era normal que nadie de ellos no les molestara en algún momento. Presagiaba algo. Y él estaría allí para proteger a Akane, pero si ella estaba preparada y se defendía mejor él estaría mucho más tranquilo.

Entrenaron durante dos horas en la que Akane acabó rendida. Ranma recibió algún golpe inesperado de Akane pero en general fue un muy buen enteramiento. Sonrientes se fueron a duchar y se presentaron a cenar charlando alegremente, ante una familia que seguía sin dar crédito excepto Kasumi que parecía ignorar el cambio en los dos chicos.

El día después no había sido tan malo como los dos habían temido.

Continuará...

Bueno, qué tal? espero que no se esté haciendo muy rollo toda esta parte!


	8. Chapter 8 Encuentro con Shampoo

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo... perdonad el retraso! demasiadas cosas a la vez ;-)

Bueno, ahí va el octavo... a ver si os gusta. Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro y todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 8 – Encuentro con Shampoo

Cuando bajó Akane a desayunar el martes por la mañana, Ranma volvía a estar esperándola comiendo. Le gustaba a Akane ese cambio. Ir al instituto se estaba convirtiendo en una agradable paseo con Ranma, sin prisas y hablando tranquilamente. Era un cambio espectacular.  
Ranma a su vez estaba encantado. Mientras caminaban lentamente destino al instituto se dio cuenta de repente. Sí, estaba disfrutando de esas caminatas y las charlas con Akane. Esta Akane era distinta a la que conocía antes. Bueno, mentía, era la misma. La misma que actuaba de ese modo con todo el mundo excepto con él. Amable, cariñosa, simpática, generosa y tan hermosa! Ahora entendía porque era así con todos excepto con él. Él nunca fue capaz de tratarla como se merecía, si no que siempre se estaba metiendo con ella, menospreciándola e insultándola y eso hacía que ella reaccionara violentamente y estando siempre alerta al estar con él. Recordaba el primer día cuando se conocieron. Allí ya vio todas esas cualidades de Akane, esas cualidades que hicieron despertar algo en Ranma, pero rápidamente todo eso se volatilizó ante los ataques de insultos entre los dos.  
Pero allí estaban ahora. Habían tardado tres largos años de aventuras y variadas convivencias para poder volver a empezar. Ylo estaban haciendo. Estaban aprendiendo a estar juntos, sin miedo a ser rechazados por el otro, tan sólo siendo ellos mismos y disfrutando de eso. Ranma se sentía genial y optimista.

- Ranma, no me escuchas? – y le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos para llamar su atención - Parece que estás muy lejos - le sonrió Akane afablemente mirándole a los ojos.

No le dio tiempo a responder. Cogió a Akane en brazos y saltó sobre la valla. Un par de bómboris de Champoo aparecían clavados en el suelo donde sólo hacía un segundo estaba Akane y salía un humo muy sospechoso del punto donde habían quedado clavados.

Ranma se recriminó a sí mismo. Habían estado a punto de dañar a Akane y sólo porque él se había distraído. Debía estar más atento.

- Así que es cierto lo que he oído! – bramó Shampoo a un par de metros de la pareja.

Llevaba uno de sus vestidos chinos en lila remarcando su esbelta figura y su largo y sensual pelo le caía por los hombros.

- No podría creérmelo cuando me dijeron que se os veía juntos, demasiado juntos, hablando y paseando como tortolitos. No podía ser. Mi aire no… Pero es cierto! – gruñó - Y es intolerable! Airen es sólo mío! – Gritó mientras iba preparándose un par de bómboris en su mano derecha – Airen, vida mía! Deja a la chica violenta en el suelo y ponte a un lado - le habló Shampoo contorsionándose seductoramente - Yo te salvaré del embrujo que te ha hecho y volveremos a ser felices tú y yo solos – y sonrió malévolamente.

Nada más acabar la última palabra, dos bómboris más salieron disparados hacia Ranma y Akane. Esta vez Shampoo los había lanzado con más fuerza y de ellos salía un humo venenoso que dejó un reguero de olor putrefacto.

- Akane, cójete bien – le susurró Ranma agarrándola a su vez más fuerte.

Akane no lo dudó y se aferró al cuello de Ranma sintiendo la fuerza que emanaba de él preparado para enfrentarse a lo que viniera.  
De un gran salto pasó por encima de los bómboris que se les acercaban con velocidad, cayendo con seguridad en el camino. Se volteó y vio a Shampoo que lo miraba sorprendida ante la reacción de Ranma que no había soltado a Akane y que, muy al contrario, la aferraba contra sí mismo con garra. Vio también que por donde había ido cayendo el humo venenoso, todas las plantas habían muerto, y vio una amapola, una amapola que hacía un segundo estaba radiante de vida, una amapola como las que Akane le enseñó en Oume, marchitarse y morir lentamente ante el veneno enviado por Shampoo.  
Se quedó mirando la flor y sintió algo en su interior. Algo despertó. Volvió a su mente la imagen de Akane en el suelo de Jusenkyo, en sus brazos, sin vida, hermosa pero sin un aliento de calor. Volvió a sentir el vacío, la nada. Ni siquiera había dolor. Tan sólo vacío. Sin Akane él no era nada y esa realidad le abofeteó. Ahora lo sabía. Ahora lo comprendía. Levantó la mirada y volvió a ver la amapola marchita. Esta vez algo dentro de su ser empezó a arder. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de la bella amazona a la vez que le envolvía un aura azul oscuro tan intensa como el color de sus ojos

- Shampoo, escúchame bien. Mírame y atiende a lo que te digo.

Shampoo y Akane miraron a Ranma captando la poderosa y oscura aura que emanaba de él.

- Shampoo, deja a Akane tranquila. No vuelvas, jamás, a intentar atacarla. Te lo estoy diciendo muy seriamente. Si llegas a hacerle algo no responderé ante mis actos.

Akane no salía de su asombro. Ese aura… y Ranma estaba protegiéndola delante de una de sus prometidas! Delante de Shampoo! Jamás había pensado llegar a oír eso. Algo le había pasado a Ranma.

- Pe… pero qué dices, airen? – titibeó Shamppo – No entiendo. Niña violenta sólo estorba. Tú sólo quieres estar conmigo. Deshagámonos de una vez de ella.

Poco a poco deshizo el abrazo de Akane y suavemente la dejó en el suelo. Ranma empezó a acercarse con sigilo a Shampoo sin dejar de mirarla volviéndose aún más oscura el aura que le envolvía. Al ver el modo amenazador en que se le estaba aproximando Shamppo empezó a retroceder hasta darse contra el muro de la calle y quedarse inmóvil allí. Ranma no llegó a tocarla pero bajó su boca hacia su oído y susurrando le dijo:

- Veo que no has entendido. Roza un pelo de Akane y tu vida no valdrá nada.

Shampoo se estremeció ante esas palabras. Durante unos segundos nadie se movió.

- Vamos Akane, que llegaremos tarde al instituto.

Ranma se giró, se acercó a Akane con una sonrisa y cogiendo a Akane de la mano se alejaron.

El aura había desaparecido y volvía a ser el de siempre. Akane aún no salía de su asombro y Ranma la iba casi arrastrando de la mano. Al cabo de andar unos metros lejos del lugar Ranma se detuvo y miró a Akane que seguía sin reaccionar. Estaba preciosa con esos ojos de desconcierto. Cariñosamente le quitó un poco de flequillo que le caía sobre uno de ellos.

- Akane, estás bien? - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para hacerle volver en sí.

Akane parpadeó y por fin vio a Ranma. Esos ojos azules profundos que la estaban llamando y que le sonreían.

- Sí, sí… es que... - consiguió murmurar Akane

- No quiero que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño – y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla – Jamás.

Akane seguía perdida en esos ojos color mar. Se sentía embriagada. Pero la caricia de Ranma la hizo despertar de su ensueño, la mano de Ranma en su mejilla. Ese calor que le transfería Ranma.

- Gracias – y le sonrió.

No supo decirle nada más, pero para Ranma fue suficiente.  
Sí, Ranma por fin era consciente de lo que significaba Akane para él. Era su vida. Y la tendría siempre a su lado. Cogidos de la mano siguieron su camino al instituto.

Shampoo seguía recostada en el muro, en la misma posición en la que la dejara Ranma, cuando alguien se acercó a ella. Alguien que lo había presenciado todo.

- Esto no me gusta nada. Jamás había visto a Ranma así. Esto no es bueno.

Shampoo giró la mirada y vio a Ukyo.

- No, no es normal… - sólo pudo balbucear Shampoo

- Hemos de hacer algo, si no perderemos a Ranma para siempre. Pero hemos de prepararlo bien, ha de ser algo grande, porque esta vez Ranma va en serio con Akane aunque quizás él ni lo sepa. Ven vamos, vamos a casa de tu abuela, allí seguro que se nos ocurre algo. Nos quitaremos de en medio a Akane aunque nos lleve un tiempo preparar el trabajo.

Y desaparecieron en dirección contraria a la que se habían ido Ranma y Akane.

Las clases se sucedieron tranquilamente y en todas ellas Ranma no pudo apartar la vista de Akane. Una Akane que estuvo todo el día perdida en sus pensamientos. Dos veces le llamaron la atención por no estar atendiendo y dos veces se perdió de nuevo recordando las palabras y los ojos de Ranma mirándola.

Durante la hora del patio, Ranma fue a buscar a Akane. Ignoró las miradas de sorpresa de Daisuke e Hiroshi cuando los dejó para ir con Akane y, sin dudarlo, fue en su búsqueda. Quería disfrutar de la cercanía de Akane.  
Akane al ver que Ranma se la llevaba del lado de sus amigas, no supo reaccionar. Sentir de nuevo la mano de Ranma cogiendo la suya era superior a ella. Al volver de Oume se había prometido olvidar lo que sentía por Ranma pero ahora esa sensación se le escapaba por todos sus poros. No podía reprimirse.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol y estuvieron hablando. Al principio Akane estaba muy cortada, parecía incómoda, pero Ranma la hizo reír recordando historias pasadas y rápido volvieron a ser los que últimamente eran hablando y riendo del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Estaban como en otro mundo.

La campana anunciando el fin de la hora del patio les hizo volver a la realidad. Akane iba a levantarse del suelo, cuando la mano de Ranma la agarró y tiró de ella haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas.  
Akane, se sobresaltó, y al darse cuenta de dónde había ido a caer se sonrojó terriblemente quedando incapaz de mover un músculo.

- Ven. Quédemonos aquí. Sáltemonos las clases de la tarde - le dijo sugerentemente a Akane.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Akane

- Cómo? Yo nunca he hecho campana, nunca me he saltado una clase adrede - respondió confusa

- Oh, venga! Se está tan bien aquí - y alargó la mano para poner un mechón de pelo azul tras la oreja de Akane mirándola con ternura.

Akane de nuevo volvió a quedarse inmóvil ante el contacto con Ranma. Qué le estaba sucediendo a Ranma? Buscó los ojos de Ranma, esos ojos profundos como el cielo y rió. No conseguía entender el cambio en Ranma pero le hacía feliz.

- Seguro que nos pillarán – volvó a reír Akane

- No, hombre, no – respondió Ranma seguro de sí mismo - Ven, súbete conmigo al árbol. Aquí nadie nos encontrará – La cogió de la cintura y se sentaron en una de las grandes ramas del árbol.

Ranma estaba contra el tronco y Akane se apoyaba en los fuertes pectorales de Ranma y allí, solos ante el mundo, siguieron conversando. Estaban de nuevo en otro mundo, otro mundo creado por ellos dos.

- Ranma, te has fijado en Kasumi y el Dr Tofú?

- Qué les pasa? Yo les he visto bien.

- Sí, a eso me refiero. Que están demasiado bien, no te parece? – insistió Akane – Creo que están enamorados. Muy enamorados.

- Mmmm… en serio? no se…yo les veo como siempre… yo es que para esto no sirvo

- Jajajaja… - rió Akane – ya veo que no! No te darías cuenta ni aunque te pasara a ti

- Eh! Qué quieres decir? – se le encaró Ranma

- Nada, nada… jajaja… no te enfades – no cambiarás Ranma

No sabía a qué se refería Akane. Si estuviera enamorado lo sabría. Seguro… o no? Quizás se parecía a lo que sentía ahora al estar con Akane? Era eso? Esa incertidumbre le desconcertó pero fue una sensación pasajera y siguieron hablando del modo más normal sin volver a pensar en ello.

Llegaron el final de las clases y se escabulleron para coger sus cosas de su aula sin que nadie les viera. Creían que lo habían conseguido, que nadie se fijaría en ellos, cuando nada más traspasar la puerta se encontraron con todo el grupo. Daisuke, Yuka, Hiroshi y Sayuri les estaban esperando con los brazos cruzados.

- Eh! Vosotros! Dónde os habéis metido! – Gritó Sayuri

- No tenéis vergüenza – continuó Hiroshi

- Pero de qué habláis? – se defendieron Akane y Ranma

- No sé qué os pasó el fin de semana pero esto no es normal, eh? – les riñó Daisuke

- Ya era horaaaaa! – rieron todos a la vez mientras abrazaban a Ranma y Akane.

Éstos mientras estaban siendo estrujados por sus amigos no sabían qué cara poner. Qué les pasaba? Si sólo habían hecho campana de las clases de la tarde. Vaya compañeros más raros.

Ya en casa, siguieron con la rutina que habían empezado el día anterior de hacer los deberes y después entrenar juntos hasta la hora de la cena. Tras la cena, en seguida se despidieron para irse a dormir. Estaban exhaustos. Había sido un día muy extraño pero totalmente pleno.

Akane se estiró en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo, aunque no veía el techo, si no que estaba recordando todo lo vivido ese día. No quería analizar nada, no quería pensar en qué significaba todo aquello, sólo quería vivirlo y vivirlo con Ranma.

Ranma, desde el tejado, miraba las estrellas y veía el rostro de Akane. No entendía qué había pasado para que de repente sintiera tanta necesidad de estar con Akane. Tanta necesidad de sentirse cerca de ella. No sabía qué quería decir eso. Sólo sabía que había sido un día genial. El más genial de su vida hasta ese momento. Bajó y se estiró en su futón.

Sin nada más en sus mentes los dos cayeron un plácido y dulce sueño.

Continuará...

Bueno, qué tal? no se si ha valido tanto la pena esperar pero bueno, ahí está.  
Es curioso porque, a medida que iba escribiendo, la historia ha ido tomando otro cariz distinto al que tenía en mente cuando empecé a escribir.  
A ver cómo acabará!


	9. Chapter 9 Anuncio de Boda

Buenas noches. Os hago llegar otro nuevo capítulo.

Es una historia sin ánimo de lucro y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 9 –Anuncio de Boda

Los días fueron transcurriendo y sorprendentemente Ranma no tuvo que defender a Akane de ningún ataque. La excepción era la aparición del incesante Rayo Azul de Furikan pero Akane era perfectamente capaz de protegerse de Kuno y cada vez lo enviaba a volar más lejos. Aún y así Ranma no bajaba la guardia. Era muy extraño que ninguna de sus prometidas diera señales de vida. Kodachi estaba pasando una temporada fuera del país con su padre, el Director del instituto, pero que no supieran nada de Shampoo ni de Ukyo no era nada normal. Estaba convencido que el mensaje que le había dado a Shampoo estaba claro pero también sabía que Shampoo no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Pero mientras, aún y estar constantemente alerta, Ranma y Akane estaban viviendo su particular descubrimiento del uno y el otro.

Akane estaba radiante. El impacto del cambio de comportamiento de Ranma había pasado y había aceptado su nueva forma de ser con ella, pero era tan sumamente agradable que se sentía llena de vida y se reflejaba en todos sus movimientos y su forma de ser con los demás, siendo aún más emprendedora con todos de lo que ya de por sí era normalmente.

Y Ranma… Ranma estaba disfrutando especialmente y se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta antes, de no haber aprendido a tratar a Akane, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Se había equivocado tanto al insultarla y herirla para mantenerla a salvo de sus prometidas y dejarse llevar por su orgullo ante los enfrentamientos con Akane a los que les llevaban esas situaciones! Pero todo aquello era el pasado. Había conseguido estar en paz consigo mismo al tratar a Akane como se merecía, con cariño y respeto. Verla siempre sonriendo le transmitía una paz y estabilidad que nunca jamás había tenido. Se complementaban a la perfección.

Soun y Genma seguían atónitos ante el comportamiento de sus hijos y cada vez que podían sacaban a relucir el tema de la boda. Sin embargo, al ver que ya nadie, ni siquiera Nabiki, les apoyaban en forzar la unión, su insistencia pasó a ser un mero recordatorio de que en algún momento tendrían que casarse. Ante esto Akane y Ranma se miraban e ignoraban a sus progenitores de mutuo acuerdo. De momento estaban perfectamente bien tal como estaban. No querían pensar en nada más.

Ranma seguía entrentando a Akane cada día. Lo hacía para pasar más tiempo a su lado pero también como un método para mejorar la protección de Akane, y los resultados no sólo se veían cada vez que se encontraban con Kuno en la escuela sino también en las dificultades en las que ponía a Ranma en los entrenamientos. Ranma se sentía satisfecho y Akane empezaba a coger más confianza en sí misma viendo la evolución que estaba experimentando.

La vida, pues, sonreía a la familia Tendo y a la Saotome y el punto álgido llegó un viernes por la tarde.  
Ranma y Akane acababan de entrenar y de ducharse y se acercaron al salón a descansar con la familia. Soun y Genma les vieron entrar mientras jugaban una partida de go. Nabiki hacía un rato que estaba allí leyendo una revista estirada en el suelo.

- Papá, disculpa, ha venido el Dr Tofú a verte – señaló Kasumi asomándose a la sala.

- Eh? Oh, claro, dile que entre. Pero ha venido a verme a mí? Que pase, que pase

Todos se giraron al ver entrar al Dr Tofú con la cabeza gacha y agarrándose las manos fuertemente. Levantó la mirada y la volvió a bajar nerviosamente al ver que no faltaba nadie de la familia y que estaban todos mirándole.

- Dr! Pase, pase… no se quede en la puerta… siéntese – le invitó Soun alegremente – en qué puedo ayudarle?

El Dr Tofú volvió a levantar la cabeza y abrió la boca para empezar a hablar pero no salió ningún sonido. Nabiki y Akane se miraron sospechosamente. El Dr Tofú sólo se comportaba así cuando tenía algo que ver con Kasumi

- Kasumi, por favor, le traes una taza de té al Dr? Parece que tiene la garganta seca. Verdad Dr? – pidió Soun

- No, no, no – reaccionó el Dr Tofú – no te vayas Kasumi – Miró al cabeza de familia de los Tendo y respirando hondo empezó a hablar con rapidez – Sr Tendo, quiero pedirle la mano de su hija Kasumi - y como un relámpago volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzado.

Soun se quedó con la boca abierta igual que Genma y Ranma, mientras que Akane y Nabiki sonreían con felicidad ante la propuesta ya esperada del Dr Tofú. Kasumi, al lado de la puerta, sonreía también un poco sonrojada. Viendo que su padre no reaccionaba entró en la sala

- Toma papá – Kasumi se arrodilló a su lado y le ofreció una taza de té que había traído de la cocina.

Al oír la voz de su hija mayor, Soun volvió en sí y miró atentamente el sonrojo de la cara y los brillantes ojos de Kasumi y fue suficiente.

- Aaaahhhhh… mi hijaaaaaaaaa… mi querida Kasumiiiiii…. Buaaaaa – y la abrazó con ternura

- Papá, papá… no llores – Ono vendrá a vivir con nosotros y así podré seguir estando con vosotros. Cuando venga tía Nodoka de su viaje ya pensaremos si nos trasladamos a su casa donde tiene el consultorio.

- Aaaahhh… mi niñaaaaaaa – Soun seguía inconsolable abrazando a su hija.

- Felicidades Dr Tofú! – Felicitaron Akane y Nabiki cada una dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

El Dr aún muy avergonzado no pudo decir nada, tan sólo sonreír encantado. Por fin, se había decidido. Había sido duro acumular todas sus fuerzas para dar ese paso pero lo había logrado. Estaba loco por Kasumi y se moría de ganas de formalizar lo que tanto deseaba.

Ranma y Genma miraban anonadados la escena. Genma sin saber qué hacer empezó a beber sake adelantando la celebración que se avecinaba.

El Dr Tofú, poco a poco, fue levantando la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de Kasumi, su Kasumi, que aun y estar consolando a su padre delicadamente, captó su mirada y le devolvió una sonrisa de felicidad y complicidad que le hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas. Ranma fue testigo de ese momento y se sintió confuso. Sentía celos. Él jamás había experimentado algo como lo que había presenciado. Esa entrega sincera y total que en una sola mirada Kasumi y el Dr Tofú se habían dado.

Tras el impacto inicial vino la celebración, que Genma había empezado ya él solo hacia un rato, pero a la que esta vez se unieron todos. Con un Soun aún lloroso brindaron todos con sake ante la inminente unión. Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando finalmente todos empezaron a desaparecer para ir a descansar, excepto algún que otro. Genma borracho y convertido en panda se quedó dormido apoyado en la pared. Soun, sollozando aún y con una botella de sake entre pecho y espalda, apoyaba la cabeza en la barriga del panda y también se dejó llevar por el sueño roncando al ritmo que marcaba Genma.

Kasumi y el Dr Tofú fueron los últimos en quedar en la habitación. Kasumi tapó con una manta a los dos roncadores y acompañó a su prometido a la puerta del dojo para despedirse.

- Kasumi… - y tiernamente le cogió la mano a la mujer que le había robado el corazón y el sentido hacia tanto tiempo

- Ono, has sido muy valiente. Estoy orgullosa de ti – le respondió con una linda sonrisa.

- Ufff , lo he pasado muy mal. Si supieras las veces que practiqué con el esqueleto de la consulta para decirlo bien. Pero sí, no ha salido mal del todo, y me alegro de que tu padre lo haya aceptado.

- Sí, tranquilo – y le acarició la mejilla – mi padre parece duro pero es un trozo de pan. Al perder a mamá sólo le quedamos nosotras pero si venimos a vivir aquí, aunque sea por un tiempo, no se sentirá solo. Bueno, anda, vete a descansar que mañana tienes consulta.

- Tienes razón… la verdad es que estoy cansado – y reprimió un bostezo que quería escaparse – no había calculado que celebraríamos nada hoy y hasta tan tarde.

Kasumi divertida y viendo los esfuerzos que hacía por evitar el bostezo, cogió con ambas manos su rostro, se lo acercó lentamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios del Dr. Éste al sentir el aliento de su amada, la acercó de la cintura con una mano hasta tenerla bien cerca y con la otra en su cuello la atrajo aún más para cerrar un beso apasionado que mostraba todo el amor que sentía por la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. Al separarse se quedaron mirando por varios minutos sin decir nada pero expresándolo todo con los ojos. Se dieron un leve beso y el Dr desapareció en dirección a su casa.

Apenas había andado veinte metros desde que dejó a Kasumi cuando notó algo

- Anda Ranma, sal de donde estás y dime qué quieres

- Pero… cómo lo ha notado? – preguntó Ranma confuso saltando desde un tejado

- Recuerda que yo también practico las artes marciales, no tanto como tú, pero también tengo mis conocimientos y llevo notando aura desde hace un buen rato.

- Anda dime, qué te pasa? – y se le quedó mirando esperando la respuesta de Ranma

Ranma, al oír la pregunta enrojeció y empezó a titubear

- Verá, yo, es que… bueno… - y empezó a tocarse los dedos de la mano nerviosamente.

- Ranma, mírame. Tranquilo. Respira hondo y piensa qué quieres decirme – le aconsejó con calma el Dr Tofú.

Ranma levantó la cabeza y siguiendo lo que le había dicho el Dr lanzó su pregunta tras un muy profundo respiro.

- Qué se siente al estar enamorado?

El Dr Tofú le miró sorprendido pero al momento comprendió

- Ranma, no te preocupes. Cuando estés enamorado seguro que lo sabrás. De hecho yo creo que empiezas a saberlo, verdad?

De nuevo Ranma se sonrojó enormemente sin poder responder nada.

- No temas Ranma y no le des muchas vueltas. Ya llegará y cuando lo haga tendrás la certeza. Y será maravilloso.

- Me da envidia – murmuró Ranma con un hilo de voz.

- Jajajaja … te entiendo… es maravilloso… esa sensación de ser correspondido, de ser como un único ser… es impresionante y entiendo que quieras vivirlo tú también pero estoy seguro que lo harás… y antes de lo que te esperas. Estás haciéndolo muy bien.

- Cómo? Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

- Nada, nada… - y de nuevo empezó a caminar el Dr Tofú camino a su casa – venga vete a descansar y no le des vueltas. A propósito – y de nuevo se paró y giró – querrás ser mi padrino en la boda? – y le sonrió ampliamente

- En serio? Lo dice en serio? – respondió sorprendido Ranma

- Por supuesto. No puedo imaginarme a nadie mejor para acompañarme en el altar. Si no hubiera sido por ti y por Akane y la cantidad de veces que os habéis hecho daño o roto algún hueso y habéis venido a mi consulta, no habría conocido a Kasumi.

- Muchas gracias Dr Tofú! – complacido respondió Ranma

- No hay de qué. Venga, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches Dr

Y vio alejarse al Dr Tofú silbando repleto de felicidad.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de nervios y excitación. Nabiki, Akane y Ranma seguían yendo al instituto pero al llegar a casa rápidamente se cambiaban de ropa y se disponían a ayudar en la planificación de la boda de Kasumi y el Dr Tofú. Incluso ajornaron temporalmente los entrenamientos para poder dedicarse por completo a la planificación. A Ranma esta interrupción no le gustó demasiado pero al ver que Shampoo y Ukyo seguían sin dar señales de vida y, sobre todo, viendo la ilusión que tenía Akane en ayudar en la boda se decidió y relegó los entrenamientos frente a la celebración.

Kasumi decidió hacerse su vestido ella misma. Era un vestido sencillo palabra de honor. La tela, de un blanco deslumbrante, se ceñía a su torso estrechándose en su cintura y cayendo suavemente en varias capas sin vuelo hasta sus pies. En el pecho, donde empezaba el palabra de honor, Kasumi cosió un bordado que imitaba el que su madre había llevado en su propia boda. Embobada, Akane cada tarde dedicaba un rato a sentarse frente a Kasumi y ver cómo iba cosiendo y se iba formando con cariño, pasada a pasada, todo el bordado.

El Dr Tofú y Kasumi decidieron, tras largas conversaciones con toda la familia, inclusive su madre que estaba encantada de tener una nuera con caderas anchas, que la boda se celebraría en el parque Ueno. Concretamente se casarían en Tosho-gu, en el templo, y luego irían a celebrar la boda con una cena en el restaurante cercano al templo. Como era de esperar, Nabiki tomó el control y empezó a contactar y coordinarlo todo para reservar todo lo necesario en ambos lugares, tanto en el templo como en el restaurante. Incluso se encargó de escoger el menú de la boda. El resto de la familia fue ayudando en todo lo que pudo. Soun, con el soporte de Genma, rediseñaron la habitación de Kasumi para poder dar cabida al nuevo componente que se añadiría a la familia, mientras que Ranma y Akane intentaban llevar el día a día de la casa, cuando el instituto se lo permitía, para que Kasumi pudiera centrarse en preparar lo que sería uno de los días más especiales de su vida. Akane y Ranma se encargaban de hacer la compra y por las noches de hacer la cena. Akane lo hacía con la mejor de sus intenciones y todos esos días le estaban sirviendo de práctica, pero no había forma de que una comida le saliera comestible. Ranma tenía que estar constantemente encima de ella vigilando todos sus movimientos para evitar que mezclara condimentos, que no se equivocara al echar las cantidades… cada noche Ranma caía rendido de todo el esfuerzo que le estaba suponiendo controlar las comidas de Akane. Eso sí, reían como nunca. Cada cena, era una aventura y acababan siempre llenos de harina, de fideos, de arroz… Soun y Genma no veían el día en que acabara ese suplicio y poder recuperar los manjares que les preparaba Kasumi , mientras que Kasumi y el Dr Tofú veían con dulzura como, sin ni darse cuenta, Akane y Ranma cada vez estaban más cercanos.

- Arriba, venga, Ranma… despierta! – Gritó desde el resquicio de la puerta

- Akaneee… déjame… es sábado…. Déjame dormir… estoy muerto… cocinar contigo es peor que irse de entrenamiento un mes – se quejó Ranma tapándose con la sábana

- No exageres, que no es para tanto… además ya queda poco, que es mañana cuando es la boda y a partir de entonces volverá Kasumi a cocinar… venga te doy 10 minutos que hemos de ir a recoger mi vestido y la ropa que llevarás tú a la boda.

- Vooooyyyy… pero no me hagas ir de tienda en tienda, eh! Eso no lo soporto!

- Vaaleee, no reniegues más, que ya tengo el vestido encargado! Sólo es probármelo y recogerlo. Te espero abajo, no tardes! – y cerró de nuevo la puerta de la habitación de Ranma

Al oír la puerta cerrarse, Ranma sacó la cabeza de debajo de la sábana y sonrió mirando aún la puerta donde tan sólo hacía unos instantes había estado Akane. Era genial. La excusa de vigilarla le estaba dando la oportunidad de estar cada vez más juntos y lo estaba disfrutando con locura. Estaban siendo unos días fantásticos.

Hacía un día precioso y fueron dando un paseo hasta llegar a la tienda donde Akane tenía su vestido. Akane abrió la puerta de la tienda y cuando Ranma la iba a seguir

- Eyy… dónde vas? – le paró Akane con una mano en el pecho de Ranma – tú no entras, no quiero que te rías de mí mientras me pruebo el vestido. Que te conozco. Espérame en esa cafetería que ahora salgo

Ranma sólo sonrió de lado y se alejó hacia la cafetería. En el fondo, pero, estaba defraudado. Se había hecho a la idea de entrar con ella y ver cómo iría vestida a la boda de su hermana. Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando de repente chocó con algo, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Al levantar el rostro se encontró con que no había chocado con algo, si no con alguien que también le devolvía la mirada desde la misma altura en el suelo.

- Ryoga!

- Ranma!

- Pero qué haces aquí? – dijeron al unísono

Se levantaron y se miraron sin saber si estaban contentos de encontrarse o no.

- Esto no es Osaka, verdad? – preguntó Ryoga dubitativo

-No, Ryoga – confirmó Ranma resignado – de nuevo te has perdido. Estás en Nerima.

- Oh, ya veo – y se quedó en silencio. Finalmente no pudo reprimirse – Y Akane, cómo está?

Ranma, le miró por unos instantes y suspirando respondió

- Está bien.

- Ranma… siento lo de vuestra boda – confesó cabizbajo – no quería que pasara algo como lo que acabó ocurriendo. Esta vez nos pasamos.

- Sí, la verdad es que os pasasteis mucho – confirmó Ranma aún dolido – pero bueno, eso ya pasó. No vale la pena darle más vueltas.

- De todos modos lo siento – insistió Ryoga.

Ranma tan sólo asintió y apartaron la mirada sin saber qué más decir. Durante unos eternos segundos estuvieron en la misma posición sin saber qué hacer

- Bueno, me voy – concluyó Ryoga

- Vale, que te vaya todo muy bien, Ryoga. Y otra vez que vengas llámame y entrenamos un poco

- De acuerdo – y sonriéndole se giró para alejarse. Pero no llegó a dar más de dos pasos cuando

- Ryogaaaaa

Inmediatamente se giró y buscó ilusionado la dirección de donde procedía esa inconfundible voz. Y ahí estaba la única a la que esperaba ver, Akane, saliendo de una tienda de ropa con una gran bolsa en sus brazos. Ranma al ver la escena bajó la cabeza defraudado. Si sólo hubiera sido por unos segundos más Akane no hubiera visto a Ryoga.

- Akane – se le acercó Ryoga complacido – Akane… cómo estás? Te llevo esta bolsa que llevas tan grande?

- Quita! – le empujó Ranma – ya se la llevo yo – y arrancó de las manos de Akane la bolsa con su vestido.

Akane inconsciente del mal gesto de Ranma hacia Ryoga, caminó hacia él contenta de ver a su amigo

- Qué alegría Ryoga! Qué haces por aquí? No te vemos desde… - pero la frase murió antes de acabar junto a una mirada de tristeza que Akane no pudo ocultar al recordar el día de su última boda con Ranma. Aún dolía el pensar en ello. Ryoga vio el cambio repentino de Akane y entendió el dolor que le había causado con sus acciones ese día, actuando como locos por evitar esa boda y sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de la persona que lo tenía locamente enamorado. Ante todo, incluso lo que él sentía, estaba Akane. Bajó la también la mirada avergonzado y se sinceró

- Lo siento Akane, yo no quería lastimarte pero lo que hicimos fue imperdonable. Fuimos todos unos estúpidos y unos egoístas y no pensamos en ti. No se qué decir. Perdóname

Ranma miraba la escena con expectación. Quizás este sería el momento en que Akane, por fin, se enfadaría con Ryoga y éste desaparecería de sus vidas. Sabía que un simple reproche de Akane hundiría tanto a su porcino amigo que huiría. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio Akane levantó la mirada y la centró en su amigo. El tono con que había hablado le hizo salir de la tristeza del recuerdo y le permitió ver a un Ryoga realmente avergonzado y arrepentido. Podía sentir el aura sin energía de Ryoga que a medida que se alargaba el silencio iba empequeñeciendo aún más. Y vio también a su amigo de siempre. Al Ryoga amable y que siempre cuidaba de ella.

- No te preocupes, Ryoga! No fue nada lo de aquel día! – y le sonrió con todo su corazón con la intención de volver a ver los ojos marrones de su amigo brillar. Y así fue. Nada más oír el cambio en la voz de Akane, levantó la mirada con rapidez y sorpresa y le devolvió una sonrisa con infinita gratitud. A la vez, Ranma suspiró descorazonado. Era de esperar. Akane era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie ni de enfadarse. Esa era su Akane y había sido un iluso al pensar que podía reaccionar distinto. Pero la cosa fue a más.

- Ryoga, sabes qué? Kasumi se casa mañana con el Dr Tofú! – anunció Akane emocionada – Vendrás a la celebración, verdad? – y lo miró con esos ojos color café llenos de ilusión – Ranma, anda, convence a Ryoga!

Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron mirando. Y fue una mirada de reto. Ranma estaba amenazando a Ryoga a que se atreviera a venir. Ryoga le amanezaba a que se atreviera a no dejarle ir. Si Akane se lo pedía Ryoga iría al fin del mundo. Akane al ver que no paraban de mirarse y sin decir nada, tomó la decisión por ellos.

- Venga vamos, ahora hemos de ir a recoger el traje de Ranma y de paso cogeremos uno para ti.

Y sin dejar tiempo de reacción y cogiendo de la mano a los dos se dirigieron a la sastrería. Allí Ranma sólo tuvo que recoger su traje que ya había sido probado y dado por bueno otro día. A Ryoga le ajustaron otro que ya tenían hecho y que Akane ayudó a seleccionar y en menos de una hora estaban los tres de vuelta camino al Dojo, en un paseo en el que sólo habló distendidamente Akane, con sus respectivas vestimentas.

- Holaaaaa… ya estamos aquí – Gritó Akane al entrar en casa

- Anda, pero si es Ryoga… Bienvenido! – saludó Kasumi asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

- Kasumi, Ryoga vendrá mañana a tu boda, vale? – explicó Akane

- Por supuesto – sonrió Kasumi – no esperaba menos. Se puede quedar en casa y dormir en la habitación de Ranma

Ryoga estaba en el cielo. Poco se había imaginado esa mañana que acabaría pasando la noche en el Dojo con Akane. Y Kasumi se casaba! Vaya!

Ranma a su lado leía todos esos pensamientos en el rostro de Ryoga y no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia. Sin embargo, suspiró y se mentalizó. Con Akane ahora estaban en su mejor momento y la llegada de p-chan no estropearía la relación que había conseguido con Akane. Sabía que si peleaba con Ryoga todo lo ganado con Akane se iría al traste. Y por otro lado, tenerlo allí podía irle bien por si en algún momento Akane estuviera en peligro. Estaba seguro que Ryoga daría su vida por ella y eso, aunque no le gustaba, le daba cierta tranquilidad.

El día pasó tranquilamente a pesar de los nervios de lo que se acontecería al día siguiente. También fue la última noche en que Ranma y Akane, y esta vez con ayuda de Ryoga, cocinaron para la familia resultando una cena muy entretenida. Esa noche todos se fueron a dormir pronto y Soun no pudo evitar otro mar de lloros ante la última noche que su Kasumi sería su niña.

Ryoga extendió su futón cerca del de Ranma y apagó la luz para irse a dormir. Sin embargo no podría hacerlo sin soltar algo que le había estado rondando todo la tarde. Con sólo un rayo de luna entrando en la habitación preguntó

- Ranma… qué os ha pasado a Akane y tú?

- A qué te refieres? – le respondió ya adormilado Ranma

- Os he visto muy distintos, ya no discutís y hacéis muchas cosas juntos – tragó saliva y soltó la pregunta – Qué sientes por ella?

Ranma abrió los ojos tras esa pregunta.

- Qué siento por Akane?

Ryoga parecía oír la cabeza de Ranma pensando en la pregunta.

- Ya veo… aún no lo sabes, verdad? – sonrió de medio lado Ryoga – Eres increíble – sentenció sorprendido

- Qué quieres decir? – protestó sentándose en su futón Ranma – Para que lo sepas sé que sin ella no puedo vivir y sé que la protegeré hasta la muerte – pronunció con furia.

- Pero la quieres? – preguntó quedamente Ryoga – Estás enamorado de ella?

Ranma quedó en silencio. No sabía que responder.

- Anda, vamos a dormir, Ranma. Hemos de estar con fuerzas para la boda de Kasumi. Ha de ser un día especial.

Ryoga no paraba de sorprenderse con Ranma. Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo y no darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Akane. Estaba seguro que estaba tanto o más enamorado que él de Akane. Pero daba igual. Disfrutaría del día de mañana estando con ella, con o sin Ranma enamorado. Y con ese pensamiento se apoderó de él el sueño.

Ranma tardó aún un poco en dormir. De hecho no lo hizo hasta que con sus propios ojos, y saltando a la ventana de Akane, vio que ella dormía ya plácidamente. Olvidó las preguntas de Ryoga y con la imagen de Akane durmiendo cerró los ojos a la espera del día de la boda de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofú.

Continuará...

Qué tal? os ha gustado? Kasumi se merece un gran boda, verdad?


	10. Chapter 10  Preparación de la Boda

Ahí va un poco de boda...

Es una historia sin ánimos de lucro y todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 10 – Preparación de la Boda

El domingo amaneció sin una nube que amenazara con teñir de gris el día. Se auguraba un día radiante.  
La boda era por la tarde así que tenían tiempo para prepararse, pero aún y así todos, con un cosquilleo en el estómago, se levantaron temprano.

Kasumi había sido la primera en despertar y, para apaciguar sus nervios, se distrajo con las tareas de casa y preparó un pequeño banquete como desayuno. Al ir bajando todos los habitantes de la casa y ver el pequeño festín rápidamente se sentaron ante los deliciosos platos y disfrutaron sin prisas del último desayuno que tendrían con su Kasumi Tendo. Kasumi había optado por tomar el apellido del Dr una vez se casara con él y no dejaba de ser un signo más de que algo cambiaría. Y aunque por suerte aún la tendrían con ellos bastante tiempo en casa, ya no sería lo mismo. Sin embargo, todos estaban felices. Felices por Kasumi. Felices por ver la eterna sonrisa de Kasumi más linda aún de lo que ya era habitual y de ver sus ojos, siempre sinceros y amables, brillar como nunca le habían visto hasta ahora. Kasumi se merecía todo lo mejor y antepondrían todos su felicidad al deseo de seguir teniéndola siempre con ellos. El único que aún no había aceptado la nueva situación que se avecinaba era Soun que desconsolado seguía llorando a mares y se resistía a pensar que su niña se había ya hecho una mujer adulta y se iría de su lado para vivir su propia vida.

La mañana pasó rápido. Nabiki, por teléfono, acabó de comprobar que todo estaba a punto mientras que los más jóvenes, para relajarse un poco, entrenaron un rato en el Dojo.

Ryoga quedó muy sorprendido al ver las mejoras de Akane y comprobó con resignación cómo lo que ya había notado el día anterior se confirmaba. No sabía qué había pasado, pero la relación de Ranma y Akane había dado un giro rotundo. No había insultos, no habían peleas, no habían malos gestos ni reproches. Ni siquiera había visto salir volando a Ranma desde su llegada, y eso sí que era significativo. Y, en cambio, si te fijabas más, se veían miradas de complicidad, sonrisas contagiosas, leves roces y contactos. Sencillamente se buscaban el uno al otro y no podían evitarlo aún estando Ryoga delante. Esa realidad hizo que una nube gris se apoderara de Ryoga y una tristeza enorme le embargó mientras veía a su enamorada entrenar con Ranma. Ni siquiera pudo sentir rabia, sólo dolor. Se nubló su mirada y temió no poder reprimir unas lágrimas que luchaban por escapar. No quería que le vieran así y salió corriendo del Dojo. Iba tan ofuscado que no vio el cesto de ropa mojada que Kasumi tenía a sus pies y que estaba colgando en el jardín, y cayó de bruces ante ella.

- Ryoga, estás bien? – le preguntó a amablemente mientras se arrodillaba para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo

Ryoga levantó la mirada, y sin poder evitarlo, un reguero de lágrimas cayó por sus mejillas. Kasumi al instante entendió, se sentó junto a él y le abrazó tiernamente hasta notar que se iba calmando.

- Lo siento Ryoga. Creo que era inevitable pero no es justo que eso te haga sufrir así. Lo siento mucho

Ryoga, se secó el resto de las lágrimas que se resistían en dejar de salir de sus ojos marrones y respirando hondo miró a Kasumi.

- Kasumi, lo siento, no quería que nadie me viera llorar y menos tú. No quiero estropearte tu día. Lo siento – y bajó la cabeza avergonzando

- Por mí no te has de preocupar, Ryoga – y levantó el rostro del chico perdido suavemente con su mano – pero no quiero verte triste. Eres una gran persona Ryoga y te mereces ser muy feliz. Estoy segura de que tienes a alguien que te está esperando

Al momento vino a la mente de Ryoga, Akari, su Akari. Siempre llevaba con él el portafotos con su foto y la de Akane. Akane, Akari… Ambas eran amables, dulces, comprensivas, siempre con ganas de ayudar a los demás y muy hermosas… en realidad se parecían mucho. Pero Akane ya no era suya, de hecho nunca lo había sido. En cambio Akari...

- Kasumi, al menos Ranma la trata bien? La está haciendo feliz?

- Sí, Ryoga, le ha costado muchísimo y no sé si es consciente, pero sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Akane tan radiante y es por el cambio que ha hecho Ranma.

Ryoga, se acabó de secar las últimas lágrimas y ayudó a Kasumi a levantarse del suelo.

- Te ayudo a colgar la ropa? – preguntó con una tímida sonrisa

- Por supuesto, Ryoga – y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa

Mientras colgaban la ropa Ryoga volvió a hablar

- Ya lo he entendido. Akane será siempre mi verdadero amor. Creo que jamás podré olvidar lo que siento por ella. Pero tienes razón, Akari, es mi destino. He estado ciego todo este tiempo, pero gracias a ti lo he visto claro. Eso sí, si algún día Ranma le hace algún daño a Akane o la hace infeliz, vendré desde donde esté para arreglar cuentas con él. La felicidad de Akane está ante todo!

- Ryoga eres fantástico – y cogió una camisa de pijama de Akane, recién lavada, que le pasaba Ryoga de la cesta para tenderla al sol.

Akane y Ranma no se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Ryoga hasta que rendidos en el suelo por el entrenamiento, Akane descansando su cabeza encima de la barriga de Ranma, se levantaron y vieron el Dojo vacío. Al salir al jardín vieron a Kasumi alejarse con el cesto de la ropa ya vacío y a Ryoga acabar de colgar un último calcetín de Akane en la cuerda de la ropa.

- Qué haces aquí fuera, Ryoga? No te hemos visto salir – preguntó ingenuamente Akane.

- Oh! Ya habéis acabado? Nada, he visto a Kasumi y he venido a ayudarla – sonrió Ryoga intentando parecer convincente.

- Eres muy amable, Ryoga! – sentenció Akane devolviéndole una sonrisa deslumbrante – Nos vamos a duchar? Voy yo primero, vale? Os aviso cuando haya acabado

Y desapareció entrando en la casa. Ranma observó el gesto torcido de dolor en el rostro de Ryoga mientras éste veía cómo Akane entraba por la puerta de casa

- Ryoga, a mí no me engañas. Qué ha pasado? – se le encaró Ranma acercándosele

Ryoga se giró para mirarle a los ojos y muy seria y amenazantemente le contestó

- Como por un momento hagas que Akane sea mínimamente infeliz, te las verás conmigo – y siguió andando para dirigirse de nuevo al Dojo.

Ranma no supo reaccionar ante las palabras, pero sabía que iban en serio. Ryoga, su amigo y enemigo, eterno enamorado de Akane. No sabía a que venía aquello pero no le defraudaría. Nadie haría sufrir a Akane. Él se encargaría de que fuera así.

Durante la mañana todos se entretuvieron haciendo diferentes cosas, cada uno a su estilo, pero llegó el mediodía y ya nadie pudo reprimir más los nerviosos. La boda era a las 17h y aún quedaba bastante rato pero nadie quiso comer y todos, sin necesidad de acordarlo, empezaron a preparar y revisar lo que iban a ponerse. El día anterior ya habían quedado en que los chicos irían a cambiarse a casa del novio, y las chicas se quedarían en el Dojo Tendo. De allí a las 16:30h saldría un coche, que habían alquilado, que las llevaría al parque Ueno, al Tosho-gu, donde ya debían estar todos los chicos. Iba a ser una boda muy íntima y sólo estaría la familia.

La llegada de la madre del Dr Tofú al Dojo aceleró el proceso cuando entró gritando en el dojo con una gran bolsa donde llevaba su propio traje bajo el brazo

- Venga chicos, señores… vayan yéndose! Llévense sus cosas! Mi hijo ya les está esperando en su casa y nosotras necesitamos tiempo para vestirnos… venga… desfilen…

Buenas tardes Sra Tofú – saludó cordialmente Kasumi

- Hola, hija mía! Qué alegría que por fin llegue este día! Y qué caderas más anchas! Estoy tan contenta que mi hijo te haya escogido!

- Gracias Sra Tofú, yo también estoy muy feliz – murmuró Kasumi sin poder evitar sonrojarse

- Eyy… pero no me llames Sra Tofú! Llámame Kin! Que ahora seremos familia!

Todos estaban presenciando esta conversación estupefactos cuando Kin se giró repentinamente y volvió a increparlos

- Pero aún están ahí? Venga! En diez minutos todos han de estar fuera!

Al instante todos los hombres de la casa enfilaron hacia las escaleras, rumbo a sus habitaciones, para recoger todas sus cosas y desaparecer tal como la Sra Ono no paraba de repetirles. Incluso Soun había dejado de llorar al ver entrar al terremoto de su futura consuegra. Y como anunció la Sra Tofú, en menos de diez minutos, salían todos escopeteados por la puerta del Dojo sin ni siquiera despedirse.

- Bueeenoo… por fin solas! – Sonrió triunfantemente Kin.

Con una gotita cayendo por la frente las tres hermanas presenciaron todo el espectáculo orquestado por Sra Tofú.

- Bueno, chicas, vistámonos nosotras primero y dejemos a la novia para lo último, para poder ayudarla.

- De acuerdo! – contestaron a la vez las tres hermanas con una sonrisa de excitación en los labios.

Como habían hecho los chicos hacía unos minutos, ahora eran ellas las que se encaminaban animadas a sus habitaciones. La Sra Tofú entró en la de Kasumi donde ésta la ayudó a cambiarse.

La Sra Tofú había escogido un conjunto de falda y chaqueta color verde pistacho. La falda era lisa y ajustada, ensanchándose a la altura de los pies. La chaqueta también era ajustada con bordados de flores en blanco y un cuello bastante escotado que se elevaba por detrás del cuello. Para completar el conjunto se recogió el pelo en un moño y se puso un pequeño sombrero, que le caía de lado, también de color verde. Estaba sorprendentemente guapa y moderna.

Nabiki, en su habitación, estaba ansiosa por ponerse el vestido que había comprado. Le había costado mucho decidirse pero finalmente escogió un vestido algo más que atrevido, como era de esperar. Era de color marfil. Llevaba toda la espalda al aire cayendo un poco más allá del nacimiento de su trasero. Pero eso no era lo más exuberante. Por delante tan sólo le caía un trozo de tela, grácilmente arrugada, que le pasaba por detrás del cuello, caía sobre sus pechos tapándolos ligeramente y se unían en su cintura donde seguía bajando hasta el suelo sobre una gasa del mismo color que formaba la falda, que caía perfilando sus caderas hasta el suelo. Realmente estaba espectacular insinuando todo lo que había debajo de ese magnífico vestido. Para completar todo el conjunto se puso unos pendientes largos, que caían hasta sus hombros desnudos, del mismo color que el vestido. Al acabar, se miró al espejo y sonrió de medio lado. Estaba tan impresionante que no creyó necesario pintarse, tan sólo se dio un poco de color en las mejillas y quedó lista.

- Nada mal, no está nada mal – y volvió a sonreír satisfecha mientras volvía a mirar cómo quedaba su espalda reflejada en el espejo.

Akane, sin embargo, llevaba un buen rato sentada en su cama, con el vestido sin sacar de la bolsa. Se le hacía extraño. Estaba inmensamente feliz por Kasumi. Se merecía eso y más, pero ahora, en el momento de vestirse, se le hacía extraño asistir a otra boda que no fuera la suya. Ella no sería la novia. Desde la llegada de Ranma, no habían parado de haber bodas y todas eran suyas… y fallidas. Pero ahora estaba viviendo una boda de verdad. Se estaba dando cuenta que todas las anteriores habían sido una gran mentira y cómo era una boda donde realmente había amor de por medio. Y se alegró, se alegró por Kasumi y por el Dr Tofú. Ya llegaría su hora, si es que llegaba. Hoy era el día de su hermana y el Dr y no habría nada que lo estropeara. De nuevo animada empezó a abrir la bolsa que contenía su vestido.

- Aún estás así Akane – preguntó Nabiki desde la puerta de la habitación de Akane

- Eh!... oh… ya voy, ya. A ver tu vestido, Nabiki?... Madre mía! – gritó cuando la vio entrar con su despampanante ropaje - Jajaja… estás espectacular! Cualquier chico que te vea se va a quedar pasmado

- Jajaja… esa es la intención – confirmó su hermana mayor guiñándole un ojo – pero tengo sólo a uno en mente. A ese sí que lo tengo que cazar

- Cómo? En serio? Te gusta alguien? Quién es? Quién es? - Preguntó ansiosa Akane

- Ya lo verás – respondió misteriosa– Es un buen partido y también se ha de decir que muy guapo. Le he invitado a la boda.

- Mmmm…- pensó Akane - no se me ocurre quién puede ser… guapo y buen partido… me tienes intrigada.

- No sufras pronto lo verás. Venga corre vístete que hemos de ayudar a la novia.

- Voy! – respondió feliz – y vio desaparecer a Kasumi por la puerta.

Rápidamente acabó de sacar el vestido. Era un vestido con aires al estilo japonés. Era de color azul oscuro con algunos reflejos más claros, según desde el ángulo que se viera, que hacía conjunto con el color azulado de su pelo. En el cuello tenía como una cinta de la que caía la ropa ajustada cubriendo sus pechos hasta su delgada cintura, dejando totalmente al descubierto sus esbeltos hombros y toda su espalda. Desde la elegante cintura caía el vestido en una falda muy recta con un par de aberturas en cada lado que subían hasta cada muslo. Se lo puso y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se sentía bien llevándolo. El azul oscuro resaltaba con el color blanco de su piel y el color azul de su pelo parecía formar parte del propio vestido. Era realmente bonito. El pelo se lo recogió un poco en los lados con unas horquillas, que casi no se veían, permitiendo enseñar sus bonitas orejas en las que puso, como pendientes, un par de perlas blancas dando más luz aún a su cara. Ligeramente se pintó los ojos con un poco de sombra azul y gris y los labios tan sólo con un poco de brillo. Estaba lista.

Al entrar en la habitación de Kasumi, Kin y Nabiki ya estaban allí también ayudando a vestir a la novia.

- Akane, estás realmente hermosa – le dijo Kasumi sinceramente al verla

- Gracias – le sonrió tímidamente

- Qué te parece el conjunto de ropa interior que le he regalado a Kasumi? – preguntó Nabiki pícaramente dirigiéndose a Akane

- Yo no quería ponérmelo – se defendió Kasumi un poco avergonzada acabando de ponerse una liga que se le estaba cayendo – pero la Sra Tofú y Nabiki han insistido

- Y tanto! – repitió Kin – ya verás como le gusta a mi hijo – y le guiñó el ojo a Kasumi que enrojeció a más no poder

Al ver su reacción todas rieron hasta que finalmente incluso Kasumi se unió a las risas.  
Realmente era un conjunto muy fino en blanco pero provocador al más puro estilo de Nabiki.

Para que no se arrugara el vestido, entre las tres ayudaron a Kasumi a ponérselo. Al acabar todas quedaron en silencio observando el resultado. Estaba preciosa! El palabra de honor le ajustaba a la perfección y caía limpiamente hasta el suelo con los bordados que tanto empeño y trabajo le habían costado, pero el resultado era perfecto. Parecía un ángel. A Akane se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción. Kasumi estaba radiante. Su hermana mayor, que casi había sido como una madre, se casaba, y de repente, sin saber porqué sintió un vacío. Bajó la cabeza distraída para que nadie notara lo perdida que se sentía, pero Kasumi captó su movimiento y el sentimiento y confusión que Akane estaba experimentando, y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

- Se te va a arrugar el vestido – se quejó Akane cuando se vio arropada en los brazos de su hermana, sin poder evitar que varias lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas

Kasumi, no le hizo caso y siguió abrazándola ante la tierna mirada de Kin y Nabiki.

- Akane, estoy orgullosa de ti – le susurró

- Oh, Kasumi! Te quiero tanto! – y le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente con miedo a que se fuera a esfumar como en un sueño

- Siempre estaré con vosotros, no has de temer – le tranquilizó Kasumi acariciándole el pelo

Ante esa confesión, Akane no pudo contestar nada por miedo a romper a llorar desconsoladamente. Se aferró a su hermana y por varios minutos estuvieron así. Kasumi confortaba a Akane convenciéndola en ese abrazo de que realmente siempre estarían juntas aunque estuvieran viviendo en casas separadas. Siempre serían una familia y se tendrían la una a la otra.

Poco a poco Akane fue aflojando el agarre, y se separó de Kasumi con una sonrisa en los labios

- Gracias

Kasumi le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a los ojos marrones de su hermana pequeña.

- Oh, casi se me olvida! – Exclamó Nabiki rompiendo el momento

Salió de la habitación y volvió a entrar con una carta.

- Es para ti – y se la dio a Kasumi que la abrió con sorpresa. Venía de la China

- Oh, es de tía Nodoka! Me felicita por la boda y se disculpa por no poder venir. Aún está en China y no sabe cuándo podrá volver. Nos echa de menos y me desea todo lo mejor!... Ah! qué lástima que no esté aquí, pero me alegra haber recibido su carta. Luego se la enseñaremos a tío Genma y a Ranma

- Eh!, ostras… Ranma… ufff… ahora vengo – Balbuceó Akane y, cómo tan sólo hacía uno segundos había hecho Nabiki, ahora salía corriendo ella de la habitación.

Al cabo de un escaso minuto entró de nuevo con un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel de seda blanco en las manos

- Esto es para ti, de parte de Ranma y mío – y se lo entregó a Kasumi

Con mucho cuidado lo fue abriendo y al abrirlo del todo no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa

- Esto… esto es el velo que llevó mamá en su boda!... pero si estaba maltrecho...

- Sí – sonrió Akane – Ranma y yo lo buscamos y lo llevamos a una tienda especializada y han podido recuperar el bordado y lo han restaurado. Te gusta?

- Me encanta! – y de nuevo abrazó a Akane – no tengo palabras

- Venga póntelo – le animó Akane con ganas de ver cómo le quedaba

Kasumi lo cogió con cariño y se lo puso en la cabeza. Le quedaba perfecto siguiendo el mismo bordado que ella misma se había tejido en su vestido. Un ángel.

- Estás muy hermosa! Mi hijo ha tenido mucha suerte – no pudo evitar decir la Sra Tofú mientras la dos hermanas sonreían orgullosas viendo a la impresionante novia.

De nuevo fue Nabiki quien rompió el momento para recordar que debían ir saliendo ya que el coche que las venía a buscar seguro que estaba fuera esperando. Se dieron un último repaso para ver si sus lindos vestidos seguían bien en su sitio y comprobar que no se olvidaban nada y, con mucho cuidado, fueron desfilando por las escaleras camino a la puerta del Dojo.

Continuará...

Qué tal? os ha gustado? Hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 11 La Boda

Bueno... ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Perdonad por no haber podido escribir nada antes pero tengo mucho jaleo en el trabajo... malos rollos... y no me ha permitido dedicarle más tiempo... tanto como yo quisiera... lo siento! Bueno, a ver si os gusta la boda... :-)

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

Chapter 11 – La Boda

Al salir de la casa todas se quedaron boquiabiertas, excepto Nabiki que sonreía satisfecha. Delante de ellas había un magnífico coche de caballos que, tal como ya había anunciado, les estaba esperando. Era majestuoso. Tenía cuatro caballos negros como el ébano, que rezumaban de elegancia. El carruaje, negro también, y sin techo estaba forrado y repleto de cojines blancos. Era como si hubieran cogido una nube y la hubieran cosido allí.

- Venga, señoritas, vayan subiendo. Que se nos hace tarde - Las animó Nabiki, al ver que nadie de ellas se movía y seguían embobadas.

Al oír la voz de Nabiki, de detrás de uno de los caballos apareció el cochero, vestido de etiqueta y con un sombrero de pico que le tapaba medio rostro, que de inmediato les abrió la portezuela del carruaje y les ofreció su mano para ayudarlas a subir.

- Kasumi, muchas felicidades. Estás radiante – y le saludó haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

- Oh, Gracias. Eres muy amable – se sonrojó Kasumi, mientras subía al carruaje de la mano del inesperado cochero sin sorprenderse mucho de tenerle allí.

La siguiente en subir fue la Sra Ono

- Qué maravilla! Jamás había subido a un carruaje. Es espectacular! – decía emocionada ahora que ya había recuperado el habla ante la sorpresa

Fue entonces el turno de Akane y, como había hecho Kasumi y la Sra Ono, extendió su mano hacia el cochero

- Akane, estás hermosísima

La voz del cochero le hizo desviar la atención del maravilloso carruaje. Esa voz, esa voz… conocía esa voz… un poco insegura empezó a agradecer el piropo intentando identificar la voz

- Gracias, eres muy… – y estuvo a punto de caer de la escalerilla del carruaje al ver quien le había susurrado esas palabras – Kunooooo… perooooo

- Hola Akane, qué tal? – sonrió abiertamente el rayo azul – Nabiki me pidió el carruaje de la familia y no pude negarme. Tu hermana es muy persuasiva cuando quiere y no me perdería la boda de Kasumi por nada del mundo – y le guiñó un ojo a Akane.

Akane no salía de su asombro. Dónde estaba el descerebrado chico que la abordaba como un loco cada vez que la veía? Estaba totalmente desconocido allí tranquilo y gentil ayudándolas a todas a subir. Sin un atisbo de querer atacarla como siempre.

- Venga, basta de cháchara – se acercó Nabiki cogiendo a Kuno por el brazo – a que está guapo vestido así, Akane?

Akane conmocionada de encontrarlo allí, y buscando respuesta a la pregunta de su hermana, aún sin salir de su asombro, miró a Kuno vestido con un smoking negro, como su sombrero de copa, y la camisa y la pajarita blancas. El traje hacía resaltar sus ojos y su buena percha. Realmente estaba guapo.

- Sí, sí que está muy guapo – pudo balbucear Akane

- Quien está guapa es mi Nabiki! – exclamó Kuno. Y cogiéndola de la cintura la atrajo contra sí.

- Ay, tonto… que me vas a desmontar el vestido – rió Nabiki – venga nos vamos. Kuno, por favor, llévanos al templo.

- Lo que mande mi señora! – se cuadró Kuno

Ya dentro del carruaje camino al templo Akane no paraba de reír, mientras la madre del Dr Tofú las miraba sin entender nada.

- Jajajaja… no paras nunca de sorprenderme, Nabiki! Desde cuándo estáis juntos? Qué has hecho para reformarlo y convertirlo en una persona normal e incluso, diría yo, agradable? Y lo tienes coladito por ti!

- No exageres, hermanita! La verdad es que me ha costado lo suyo. Tuve que utilizar todas mis armas. Confieso que empecé a fijarme en él por su fortuna, pero a medida que iba conociéndolo e intentando conquistarlo, cada vez me parecía más encantador y… rico – y guiñó el ojo con picardía - Pero me costó lo suyo, eh? De todos modos te lo he de agradecer a ti, Akane

- A mí? – respondió confusa la pequeña de las Tendo

- Sí, parece que últimamente le enviaste a volar tantas veces y con tanta efectividad que en uno de los viajes se dio en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Lo encontré así en el césped del parque donde lo habías mandado a volar, y al verlo así, tan desvalido quise ayudarle un poco, apoyándole la cabeza en mi regazo mientras intentaba que volviera en sí… y cuando lo hizo fue maravilloso… abrió esos ojos negros, me miró, se enderezó y me besó sin más. Fue genial – sonrió Nabiki encantada mientras rememoraba el momento.

- Quééé? – gritó Akane incrédula – no me lo puedo creer! Y desde entonces nos hemos ido viendo… es tan hombre! – suspiró Nabiki

- Pero qué dices! – volvió a gritar Akane mientras Kasumi sonreía divertida ante toda la historia, y la Sra Tofú seguía sin entender nada.

- Además, no sólo es guapo sino todo un Señor… no sólo hemos de agradecerle que nos haya ofrecido este carruaje, sino que muy gustosamente ha sufragado parte de la boda.

- Pero Nabiki! – se preocupó Kasumi – cómo has permitido eso! Pobre chico!

- No te preocupes! – aseguró satisfecha – Si está encantado en colaborar! Y nos lo hemos pasado genial organizándolo todo juntos! Es tan hombre… - volvió a repetir encantada la mediana de las Tendo

- Eres increíble! - soltaron al unísono Kasumi y Akane mientras les caía una gotita por la frente.

El trayecto en el carruaje no fue muy largo y rápidamente llegaron a la entrada del templo. Kuno, de nuevo muy amablemente, ayudó a las cuatro damas a bajar del carruaje mientras Sasuke, el sirviente más fiel del rayo azul, salía de la nada para vigilar el carruaje y controlar a los cuatro esplendorosos caballos negros. Nada más bajar, las cuatro revisaron su vestuario para asegurarse que todo estaba en su sitio. Fue el momento en que Akane ayudaba a Kasumi a ponerse bien el velo cuando ésta le habló quedamente

- Akane… siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero serás mi madrina, verdad? Akane se detuvo sorprendida, y al acto cogió las manos de Kasumi

- Gracias! Gracias Kasumi… me hace muchísima ilusión! Pensaba que se lo habíais proputesto a la madre del Dr… pero… el Dr ya sabe que me lo has dicho?

- Claro! Si fue idea de él – y le sonrió con transparencia

- Oh! Gracias a los dos! – se emocionó Akane

- Bueno, queridas, ya es hora – les interrumpió la Sra Tofú.

Y como era de esperar, la primera en encarar el frondoso camino hasta el templo, desde la entrada donde el carruaje les había dejado, fue la Sra Tofú, que a paso ligero fue en busca de todos los hombres para asegurarse que estaban a punto y en sus posiciones para recibir a la novia. Habían acordado que, al hacer un tiempo tan agradable, la boda se haría al aire libre justo delante de la puerta del Templo, y era allí donde encontró la madre del Dr Tofú a todos los hombres de la familia. Su hijo, nervioso, iba andando de un lado para otro. Soun lloraba arrodillado en el suelo con Genma a su lado intentando calmarlo. Mientras que Ryoga y Ranma estaban hablando tranquilamente apoyados a la sombra de unos sakura cercanos. La Sra Tofú, suspiró y se acercó decidida a los hombres de la familia

- Venga, venga… preparaos! Que Kasumi ya está en la entrada del templo!

Al verla acercarse como un terremoto, Soun dejó de llorar al acto para irse a poner en su sitio, como si en ningún momento hubiera derramado una lágrima. El Dr Tofú, paró su caminata y la miró fijamente. Su madre le sonrió y fue la señal para calmarlo del todo. Su Kasumi estaba allí, a punto de entrar, y debía ir a recibirla. Poco a poco se dirigió al camino por el que había venido su madre para encontrarse con su futura esposa y entrar los dos juntos como marcaba la tradición.

Ryoga y Ranma iban a situarse al lado de Soun y de Genma, cuando vieron acercarse a Nabiki, totalmente impresionante dentro de ese vestido, pegada al brazo de un chico con smoking al que no esperaban. Quién sería ese chico que se tomaba tantas libertades con Nabiki? Tardaron quince segundos en saber que era Kuno. Y estaban empezando a abrir la boca para mostrar su asombro y acosar a Nabiki con preguntas, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vieron llegar a Akane. Las palabras que iban a pronunciar se perdieron en el aire y se quedaron mudos de sorpresa. Estaba preciosa! Akane, a su vez, también detuvo el paso inconscientemente al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Ryoga y Ranma. Los dos estaban verdaderamente guapos! Ryoga vestía un traje negro con camisa y corbata también negra que le daba un aire muy elegante y distinguido. Del bolsillo de la chaqueta le asomaba un pañuelo del mismo color ocre de su eterna banda que esta vez se había quitado del pelo. Estaba irreconocible y muy guapo. Pero quien impactó a Akane y le robó su mirada y atención fue Ranma. Ranma vestía traje negro también, pero con cuello mao, y camisa negra que hacía conjunto con el color ébano de su pelo. Y para rematar el conjunto había escogido una corbata azul-grisáceo, que resaltaba el océano de sus ojos. Jamás lo había visto así de atractivo! Ambos se quedaron, por un momento, mirándose sorprendidos al ver lo impresionante que estaban, hasta que a la vez se sonrieron reconociéndose con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tras unos segundos perdidos el uno en el otro, y sin perderse de vista, Ranma fue acercándose a Akane y, aún sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente pero sin soltar sonido alguno, la tomó por la cintura y la guió hasta ponerse al lado de un Ryoga que seguía con la boca abierta y sin reaccionar al ver la belleza de Akane resaltada en ese elegante vestido.

Al otro lado del pasillo, por el que tenían que entrar la pareja de novios, Soun no pudo reprimir romper a llorar al ver a sus dos hijas pequeñas, en esos vestidos, más mujeres que nunca. Habían dejado de ser sus niñitas. Y aún rompió a llorar con más fuerza al ver aparecer a Kasumi, resplandeciente en su vestido de novia, junto al Dr Tofú por el pasillo que les llevaría hacia las puertas del templo donde el monje que les haría marido y mujer, rodeados de toda la familia, les estaba ya esperando. Ni siquiera la bronca de su futura suegra pudo retenerle esta vez.

Kasumi y el Dr Tofú empezaron a andar hacia la puerta del templo con paso seguro, cogidos estrechamente de la mano, atravesando el bosque de los florecidos sakuras. Era como estar en otro mundo, como si estuvieran envueltos en una nube de flores. El Dr Tofú giró la cara hacia su futura esposa para asegurarse que realmente no era un sueño y vio la felicidad que irradiaba de Kasumi. Estaba loco por ella. Sin poder evitarlo la atrajo un poco más hacia él y tan sólo pudo murmurar con voz ronca de emoción

- Te quiero

Kasumi, al oír esas dulces palabras dichas desde lo más hondo del corazón de su Dr tan sólo acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro del Dr, mientras seguían andando, y reprimió unas lágrimas de felicidad que luchaban por aflorar.

En la entrada del templo, todos los observaban nerviosos y emocionados viendo como se acercaban, hasta que se les unieron quedando frente al monje que les casaría. Akane y Ranma, se separaron y pasaron a quedar cada uno al lado de uno de los novios ocupando la posición de padrinos que les habían otorgado. Kuno y Nabiki, que no deshacían su abrazo, junto con Ryoga quedaron al lado de Kasumi, y Soun, Genma y Kin al lado del Dr Tofú.

El monje, que llevaba un rato un tanto asustado ante los lloros de Soun y las broncas de Kin para que se comportara, por fin sonrió al ver la linda pareja a la que tenía que casar. Pronunció unas palabras de bienvenida y dio comienzo a la ceremonia con el ritual de purificación. Acto seguido los novios intercambiaron el juzu, unos bonitos rosarios, e intercambiaron dos alianzas sencillas en oro blanco. La boda seguía su curso ante la mirada expectante de toda la familia. El principal momento de la ceremonia llegó con el san san kudo, Cielo, Tierra y el Ser Humano, en el que bebiendo sake, sellaron la unión de la pareja. El deseo de máxima felicidad y eterna unión. Las sakazuki, las tacitas típicas para beber sake, de distintos tamaños, grande, mediana y pequeña, y montadas una sobre otra, fueron llenadas con sake y Kasumi y Ono fueron bebiendo de ellas en el orden establecido. Llegó el momento entonces de sus palabras de juramento. Empezó Kasumi. Inmensamente dulce, cogió la mano del Dr y mirándolo a los ojos dijo

- Ono, te quiero – Y se vio reflejada en los azules ojos de su apuesto Dr - Lo que siento empezó hace mucho tiempo. Y aún desde entonces este sentimiento no ha hecho más que crecer. Todo empezó con una visita a tu consulta por una de las miles de caídas de mi querida hermana Akane – ésta al oírlo enrojeció al verse de pronto observada con una suave sonrisa de comprensión por parte de todos los que la rodeaban – Sabíamos, que había venido un joven Dr pero cuando nos recibiste y trataste a Akane con esa dulzura y ese tacto, me robaste el alma y el corazón.

Akane se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de su hermana. Aún recordaba ella también aquella primera visita y el efecto que tuvo en ella. El Dr, joven, atento, delicado, preocupado por todos y guapo. Muy guapo. No sabía que Kasumi también había sentido lo mismo. Se había quedado prendada del joven Dr. Pero no, era distinto. Lo suyo había sido un amor platónico de niña pequeña. En cambio lo de su hermana mayor, había sido amor real y puro. Feliz por su hermana, por haber alcanzado la felicidad con su verdadero amor, levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos color océano que llevaban rato mirándola. Amor real y puro… Ranma… Pero la voz del Dr les hizo volver a la realidad. No habían alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras de Kasumi pero se veía a un Dr totalmente emocionado.

- Kasumi … soy el hombre más afortunado de la tierra – Y con toda la intensidad de su ser y de su mirada intentó expresarle todo lo que sentía y que con palabras tanto le costaba expresar – Cada vez que traías a Akane y, últimamente a Ranma también, soñaba con poder acercarme a ti y decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero me enloquecía tanto tenerte cerca que perdía el control. He tenido que volver a practicar las más duras artes marciales para ser capaz de superarlo y doy gracias a Kami que me lo ha permitido. Ahora estoy completo. Tú eres mi destino.

Soun, que no había parado de llorar en toda la ceremonia pero había conseguido ser discreto a base de recibir golpes de la madre del Dr y de Genma, volvió a estallar al oír ambas declaraciones de amor. Pero la pareja de novios no habían acabado su declaración aún. Cogidos de la mano, dirigieron sus miradas a hacia Ranma y Akane

- Gracias - pronunció Ono - Sin vosotros jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acercarme y conocer a Kasumi.

Ranma y Akane no entendían ese agradecimiento y su expresión denotaba la confunsión, a lo que Kasumi colaboró para aclarar la situación

- Akane, Ranma... sin vuestras constantes caídas, golpes, torceduras... sin vuestras constantes visitas a la consulta de Ono, no nos hubiéramos conocido y no habríamos podido descubrir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Nos proporcionasteis el motivo para poder vernos, acercarnos y enamorarnos. Gracias

Ahora sí que lo habían entendido. Y sonrojados los dos pero satisfechos por haber sido partícipes, aún sin saberlo, de la felicidad del futuro matrimonio sólo fueron capaces de asentir con la cabeza y mirarse con gozo por haberles ayudado.

Soun, al que Kin y Genma habían conseguido inmobilizar para evitar que desluciera la declaración de los novios, se liberó tras el agradecimiento a su pequeña Akane y, aún con más potencia demostró su desconsuelo soltando otra cascada de lágrimas que no paraban de brotar.

El monje, ante tal tierna pareja y tan desquiciado padre de la novia, cerró la ceremonia cuanto antes para evitar males mayores, bendiciendo a la pareja y deseándoles todo lo mejor. Estaba convencido de que serían un gran matrimonio.

En ese preciso momento, todos se acercaron encantados a felicitar a la nueva Sra Tofú y su orgulloso marido. Nabiki y Kuno abrazaron a Kasumi, mientras que Genma daba la mano al Dr y Kin seguía intentando calmar a su ya consuegro. Ranma apartaba a su padre, que milagrosamente no se había transformado en ningún momento en panda, para junto con Ryoga felicitar a Ono, mientras que Akane aferraba la mano de Kasumi con infinita alegría al ver a la frondosa novia convertida ya en esposa. Fue un gran momento de regocijo.

Y poco a poco, todos se fueron calmando. Ahora tocaba el momento de la fiesta, Hirou no Gui, cenando en el restaurante que Nabiki había escogido y que, gustosamente, el rayo azul había pagado. Al ir caminando juntos hacia allí en un agradable paseo, mientras poco a poco oscurecía la tarde entre los sakura, Kasumi se acercó discretamente a Ranma.

- Ranma… toma, guarda esto – y entregó a Ranma un pequeño paquete

- Qué es esto? – preguntó confundido

- Anda, ábrelo – le pidió dulcemente Kasumi

Y ante él vio el velo que había llevado Kasumi hasta ahora y que habían hecho reparar Akane y él como obsequio para ella.

- Guárdalo, Ranma. Guárdalo y dáselo a Akane cuando llegue el momento – y le sonrió enigmáticamente

Ranma seguía sin reaccionar. Por qué lo tenía que guardar él si era para Akane? Y así se lo dijo aún perdido

- Kasumi, no te entiendo, lo siento… porque…

- No te preocupes – le sonrió de nuevo comprensiva Kasumi interrumpiéndole – cuando llegue el momento sabrás la razón

Y se alejó al verse secuestrada por los brazos de su ya marido.

Mientras iban paseando juntos, distraídos, hablando, compartiendo su felicidad, vieron aparecer unas pequeñas luces al fondo del pasillo por el que iban andando rodeados de sakuras que iban saludándoles con sus flores al pasar. Era el restaurante, y cuando estuvieron cerca, vieron que los camareros, encabezados por el maitre les esperaban para recibirles en la entrada.

- Señores… Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde restaurante! – y junto con los camareros se inclinaron en muestra de saludo.

- Gracias – agradeció todo el grupo como respuesta ante tal agradable recibimiento.

El maitre se adelantó y acercándose a Kasumi le obsequió con un ramo de flores, precioso, llenos de flores de sakura.

- Estimada novia, está realmente radiante. Es la novia más hermosa que hemos tenido el gusto de atender, sin duda alguna. Permítanos ofrecerle este ramo, típico y representativo de nuestro local, como muestra de felicitación por su reciente matrimonio.

Kasumi, un poco sonrojada ante el gesto, se inclinó, como anteriormente habían hecho todos los empleados del restaurante, y con su habitual dulce voz les dio las gracias. Tras felicitar al recién nombrado marido, el maitre les invitó a entrar.

- Por favor, síganme. Su mesa ya está preparada

Y encantados por tal entrada, y con una Nabiki pegada literalmente a un feliz Kuno, orgullosa de que saliera todo tal como lo habían planeado juntos, fueron siguiendo al maitre hacia el lugar reservado.

Continuará...

Bueno, qué os ha parecido?  
Sí, ya se... demasiado feliz todo, no?... sí, lo se... pero no he podido evitarlo. Siempre he creído que Kasumi se merece algo bueno, y qué puede haber más bueno que tener coladito al encantador Dr Tofú y celebrar su boda? y la boda de este par ha de ser feliz... no puede ser de otra forma :-)

A ver si me pemiten escribir el siguiente capítulo sin tanto retraso... Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12 La Fiesta

Hola! de nuevo perdonad mi lentitud... pero aquí os hago llegar otro capítulo. A ver si os gusta!

Es una historia sin ánimo de lucro y todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 12 – La Fiesta

La mesa que les habían preparado estaba junto a los ventanales que daban hacia al jardín de esplendorosos sakuras, adornados con suaves luces dando la sensación de estar rodeados de estrellas. Para acabar de hacer más mágico el momento, dejaron abiertas las cristaleras permitiendo penetrar el fantástico olor de estos árboles, uniéndose al ramo de flores que el maitre le había ofrecido ya, como obsequio, a Kasumi. Era un ambiente perfecto para la ocasión.

La mesa en la que se sentaron era redonda con un mantel blanco punteado con discretos bordados de flores. El recién matrimonio se sentaron juntos. A la derecha de Kasumi estaba Ranma, seguido de Akane y de Ryoga. Al lado de Ryoga estaba Nabiki, con su despampanante vestido y su radiante nueva pareja. Junto al rayo azul, estaban Soun y Genma, y por último quedó Kin al lado de su hijo.

La conversación era muy animada mientras esperaban a traer los entrantes de la cena. Incluso Soun estaba ya relajado y se le veía feliz y hablador. En realidad aún no se había hecho a la idea de "perder" a Kasumi, pero poco a poco iba siendo consciente y sabía que su hija sería feliz con el Dr Tofú. Eso era lo único que deseaba.

Mientras iban degustando los exquisitos platos que Nabiki había escogido para la boda de su hermana, hablaron sin cesar. Hablaron de los planes que tenía el nuevo matrimonio, recordaron diversas aventuras de los más jóvenes incluyendo las anécdotas del desorientado Ryoga, de la nueva relación de Nabiki y Kuno. Soun y Genma participaron explicando también sus batallas. La madre del Dr, no tan acostumbrada al día a día de la familia Tendo-Saotome, escuchaba sin dar crédito a las descabelladas situaciones que relataban. En general estaba siendo una velada realmente encantadora y divertida.

Y llegó el momento del postre. Para el postre, todos dejaron la mesa y se reunieron el jardín estrellado de luces de los sakura. Era finales de Abril, pero el tiempo era realmente suave y la noche muy cálida, propiciando la estancia en el jardín. Allí habían varias mesas con bebidas, bancos, incluso algún que otro sofá y sillones para sentarse y relajarse. Pero antes de disfrutar del ambiente y las comodidades, el recién matrimonio, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, partió el sencillo pastel para repartirlo entre todos. Cada uno se cogió una parte y fueron sentándose por el jardín, mientras los camareros se iban paseando, atentos a no ver ninguna copa vacía.

Ryoga y Ranma se alejaron un poco, y apoyados en uno de los sakura, contrastaron las experiencias de sus últimos entrenamientos, con una copa de cava en cada mano. Inconscientemente pero, mientras hablaban, buscaron la figura de Akane que distraída e ignorante del par de ojos que la vigilaban, reía alegre con sus dos hermanas.

- Ryoga, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste esta mañana en el Dojo, cuando acabamos de entrenar – cambió de tema Ranma

- A qué te refieres?

- No te hagas el tonto, Ryoga. Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. A eso de que como haga que Akane sea infeliz me las veré contigo – se mosqueó Ranma. Pero al momento cambió el tono – Significa que te has rendido? – preguntó tímidamente.

Ryoga miró a Ranma a los ojos desviando su mirada de la figura de Akane. Al momento torció la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a Ranma y confesó

- Sí, Ranma. Me rindo. No lucharé más por Akane – y al decirlo volvió de nuevo sus profundos ojos marrones a la chica que le había robado el corazón.

Ranma siguió la mirada de su amigo. Akane estaba impresionante y sólo verla le temblaba el alma. Era algo increíble lo que despertaba en él.

- Por qué Ryoga? – murmuró Ranma sin apartar los ojos de su musa.

Sin dejar de mirar a Akane, que aún seguía riendo al escuchar los comentarios de su padre que se había unido a las tres hermanas Tendo, respondió

- Porque ya sabes lo que sientes por ella, cierto Ranma?

Esta vez fue el turno de Ranma de torcer la sonrisa.

- Sí, lo se – y tras un silencio de reflexión siguió - He sido un estúpido todos estos años. Pero este último mes con ella, tu llegada y tus comentarios. Esta boda. Lo he visto claro. No sólo es mi vida, como ya te dije, si no que estoy completamente enamorado de ella. La quiero. Y quiero estar con ella el resto de mis días.

Ryoga desvió la mirada y se quedó mirando los ojos grises- azules del que había sido su enemigo en el amor. Por fin Ranma lo había dicho. Algo que ni él sabía y que llevaba dentro desde el principio. Todos lo habían visto excepto él. Pero por fin había descifrado sus sentimientos.

- Te lo prometo, Ryoga. No dejaré que nadie le haga el más mínimo daño.

Ante esas palabras Ryoga sonrió complacido. Sabía que Ranma lo cumpliría.

- Bueno, y cuándo se lo dirás? – le picó el chico del diente de colmillo

-Eh, oh… bueno… - tartamudeó Ranma nervioso

- Jajajaja… veo que aún no has reunido el valor – jajajaja… pero no te preocupes, lo primero es reconocer lo que sientes

- Jejeje, muy gracioso – ironizó Ranma. Y poniéndose serio – Gracias Ryoga.

Esas dos palabras, y el tono en el que fueron dichas, cogieron de improviso al chico del pañuelo color ocre

- Por qué me dices eso? – preguntó confundido

- Por dejarme a Akane. Se que ella te aprecia mucho, incluso muchas veces he temido que te quiera, y sin embargo dejas que lo intente yo. Gracias por esto y por ser mi amigo.

- Oh, no digas eso – murmuró con un toque amargo en su voz Ryoga – Yo no tengo opciones. Es mucho más sencillo. Se que ella te ama a ti, Ranma. No es que sea un caballero y me aparte, sino que estoy convencido de que no tengo nada que hacer. Sólo quiero su felicidad.

- Sí que eres un caballero– aseguró Ranma poniéndole la mano el hombro –y se que Akari es una mujer muy afortunada al tenerte

- Akari… - pensó Ryoga desviando la mirada de Akane – no – sonrió – Akari no es la afortunada. El afortunado soy yo por haberla encontrado – Y sonrió ligeramente vislumbrando a Akari en su mente.

- Vaya chicos, sí que estáis apartados de la fiesta. Ahora pondrán un poco de música – les interrumpió el Dr Tofú – venga acercaros.

Y con cierta reticencia a dejar la conversación pero felices de unirse a la alegría de los demás acompañaron al Dr.

Akane notó movimiento a su derecha y vio como el Dr Tofú con Ryoga y Ranma se les acercaban. Al instante sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y sin evitarlo se puso tensa. No podía evitarlo. No podía evitar sentir esas sensaciones cuando él se le acercaba, y más aún hoy viéndole tan atractivo. Sin embargo, intentó controlar la situación respirando hondo. Cálmate, Akane, cálmate. Se decía interiormente. Es sólo Ranma. El Ranma de siempre. Sí, lo se. Es el chico al que amas con locura, el chico por el que volverías a dar la vida, pero da igual. Ya sabes lo que has de hacer. Se su amiga. Sólo eso. Él no te quiere de la misma forma. No busques nada más. Sólo se su amiga. Estate a su lado, pero sólo como su amiga. Es mejor eso que nada.

- Akane, Akane… que no me escuchas?

Era la voz de Ryoga que le hacía volver a la realidad.

- Eh… oh, perdona… es que estaba distraída- Sonrió intentando parecer segura de sí misma.

- El Dr Tofú nos ha dicho que van a poner música ahora. Quieres bailar conmigo?

- En serio? – se sorprendió Akane ante la inesperada petición de Ryoga – Sabes que nunca antes me habías pedido algo así?

- Oh… sí, lo se- se sonrojó Ryoga poniéndose la mano tras su cabeza – pero hoy es un día muy especial y no quiero perderme la oportunidad de bailar con mi mejor amiga

- Ryoga… - murmuró Akane sin saber qué más decir ante las sinceras palabras de su amigo

Pero Ryoga no le dio opción a decir nada más, al cogerla de la cintura y llevársela hacia el centro del jardín para empezar a bailar con la música que acababan de poner. Kasumi y el Dr siguieron su ejemplo y se les unieron bailando una canción romántica que hacía el momento aún más mágico.

Ranma, desde el lugar donde hacía un momento estaban Ryoga y Akane, los veía bailar con cierto grado de envidia. Incluso le pareció que hacían buena pareja. Pero se controló. Sabía que para Ryoga ese baile era como una despedida ante Akane, ante su amor eterno y platónico. Y se lo tenía que respetar. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que estar observando su baile que le estaba haciendo arder la sangre de celos sin poder controlarlo más. Así que discretamente se apartó y se alejó andando por el jardín de sakuras. Necesitaba pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir. Amaba a Akane, no quería verla con nadie más que no fuera él, pero no sabía cómo afrontar esta nueva situación. Pensando llegó a un banco, alejado de la fiesta, donde se sentó con la mente muy ocupada.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, todos seguían bailando animadamente. Akane bailó con su padre, con Ono y un par de veces más con Ryoga, que estaba encantando de estar tan cerca de Akane y poder pasarlo bien con ella. Incluso Kuno, muy amablemente, le pidió un baile, mientras Nabiki bailaba con Ryoga. La Sra Tofú tampoco perdió oportunidad y bailó varias veces con su consuegro, con Genma, que había perdido toda la práctica y resultaba muy cómico verle, y su propio hijo. Estaba siendo realmente divertido. Pero en un momento de descanso, en el que Akane observaba a Kin bailar muy agarradita a Kuno, notó que le faltaba algo para estar completamente feliz. Ranma. Dónde estaba?

Viendo que no estaba allí con ellos, se alejó para ver si lograba encontrarlo. Pero no había forma, a pesar de haber dado varias vueltas por el jardín. Decidida a volver a la fiesta, un poco frustrada ante su poco éxito en la búsqueda, casi chocó con uno de los camareros del restaurante que se encargaban de ir llenando todas las copas de los presentes en la fiesta.

- Oh, uh… perdona, casi chocamos… no habrás visto por aquí a uno de los chicos que estaba en la boda? Iba vestido todo de negro con una corbata azul oscuro – preguntó Akane al camarero

- Pues ahora que lo dice creo que le he visto dirigirse por allí - y señaló en dirección opuesta a la fiesta

- Oh! Muchas gracias – respondió aliviada Akane

- Quiere que la acompañe, señorita? – se ofreció el camarero - Está demasiado oscuro por allí y podría perderse

- Oh, eres muy amable… Gracias!

Empezaron a andar. El camarero iba delante y Akane le seguía por el oscuro bosque de sakuras, sólo alumbrados por la luz de la luna. Llevaban un rato andando, cuando de repente, el camarero sin ni siquiera girarse lanzó una patada hacia atrás contra Akane. Ésta, distraída con la cabeza girada buscando a Ranma por los laterales del bosque, percibió el destello de algo brillante moverse rápido y, por instinto, saltó hacia atrás. Había sido la hebilla del zapato del camarero lo que había alertado los sentidos de Akane, que evitó el gran golpe por milímetros.

- Eh, pero qué es esto? – se quejó Akane enfadada.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. El camarero volvía al ataque enviándole golpes por todos lados y Akane no tuvo otra opción que ponerse en guardia.  
Akane estaba en desventaja. Los constantes golpes no le permitían prepararse para atacar y tan sólo podía defenderse, y su precioso y ajustado vestido y sus zapatos de tacón no ayudaban nada. Un golpe con el puño le dio en las costillas dejándola sin respiración por unos segundos que aprovechó su atacante para lanzar otra patada directa a su cabeza. Akane reaccionó a tiempo y pudo esquivar la patada pero cayó de espaldas contra un tronco caído. Desde el suelo, ante la luz de la luna, pudo ver la sonrisa torcida y maligna del camarero al ir acercándosele. No entendía nada, no sabía a qué venía toda esta lucha. Pero no se rendiría. Rápidamente, se puso en pie, se quitó los zapatos, desgarró su vestido por los lados para poder tener movilidad en sus piernas y, de nuevo, se puso en posición de ataque. El camarero al ver la reacción de Akane se detuvo y volvió a sonreírle con maldad.

- No podrás escapar, Akane

- No se quién eres, ni qué quieres, ni cómo conoces mi nombre – se le enfrentó Akane – pero sea lo que sea no lo conseguirás

- Eso ya lo veremos – y de nuevo el camarero se abalanzó contra Akane.

Esta vez, sin embargo, las cosas fueron distintas. Akane estaba preparada y podía moverse libremente. Esquivó bien el primer ataque y pudo tomar ella la iniciativa. Una patada con su pierna derecha en el pecho de su contrario, lo desestabilizó mandándolo con fuerza contra un arbusto. La cara de su oponente tras el aterrizaje era de auténtica sorpresa, pero poco a poco se repuso, se levantó, y con una terrible sonrisa volvió a prepararse para la pelea.

- Ha sido suerte – le espetó con desprecio

- Pruébalo otra vez – le retó Akane de nuevo preparada para pelear.

Y no se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. El camarero, con rabia, se abalanzó contra ella. Pero esta vez los golpes fueron más igualados, resultando una batalla de fuerzas similares. Akane estuvo a punto de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago, pero en el último instante, saltó pasando por encima de su atacante, yendo a parar a sus espaldas, y aprovechando su situación tiró una patada a ras de suelo para barrer y hacer caer al camarero. Éste, sin embargo, intuyendo la jugada saltó y pudo evitar otro gran golpe de Akane. Siguieron así por varios minutos, a un gran ritmo de movimientos. Akane estaba herida en el brazo derecho donde había recibido una fuerte patada con el tacón del zapato de su rival y en una de sus mejillas tenía un arañazo, mientras que el camarero tenía ligeramente hinchada una de sus manos tras encontrarse con la rodilla de Akane y lucía un corte cerca del codo. Y siguieron pelando hasta que llegó un momento que los dos se pararon respirando con gran dificultad para reponer fuerzas.

- Has mejorado mucho, Akane – confesó el camarero entre fuertes bufidos de respiración – Sí, me sorprendes. No dejas de sorprenderme.

- Qué quieres? Por qué me estás atacando? – consiguió preguntar Akane aún sin fuerzas. Era la pregunta que no paraba de darles vueltas en la cabeza.

- No lo sabes, verdad? – sonrió con sorna el camarero – Aún no sabes quién soy - y agachó la cabeza riendo entrecortadamente. Pero de repente paró de reír, y aún con la cabeza gacha, levantó su mano de la que se vio un reflejo metálico - Te haré saber quién soy. Muere Akane! – y con odio y rabia le lanzó varios shuriken.

Akane, alertada por el reflejo metálico, pero aún no recuperada del todo, consiguió esquivar algunas de las hojas arrojadizas con formas cortantes que el camarero le estaba lanzando pero no pudo evitar que dos de ellas pasaran tan cerca que rasgaron su hermoso vestido por una de sus caderas y por encima de su cintura hiriéndola levemente, y peor aún, un hira shuriken que se le clavó en uno de sus costados haciendo que se doblara sobre sí misma de dolor.

- Ya eres mía - gruñó el camarero con voz ronca mientras se iba acercando lentamente a Akane que había caído al suelo agarrándose con las dos manos la herida que le había causado el hira shuriken – Es cierto, has mejorado y aún no entiendo cómo una persona como tú lo ha podido llegar a tal nivel, casi a ganarme a mí. Imposible! Pero se ha acabado, ya eres mía y desaparecerás por fin. Dejarás de molestar. Y en el último momento, te diré quién soy para que mueras sabiendo la verdad – y volvió a reír con odio.

Estaba a un paso de Akane y dejó de reír para regodearse ante la visión de Akane retorcida de dolor. Por fin iba a ser suya y desvanecerse. Se inclinó para coger a Akane por el cabello y darle el golpe final, cuando de repente, ésta se levantó y con la cabeza golpeó el rostro del camarero haciéndole caer hacia atrás bruscamente. Aún con una de sus manos en el costado donde mantenía clavado el hira shuriken, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el camarero aún aturdido en el suelo. Mirándole, se arrancó el hira shuriken y lo tiró lejos, mientras mantenía la mano sobre la herida para no perder mucha sangre.

- No entiendo aún quién eres ni qué quieres, pero está claro que me odias. No lo entiendo. Pero no te voy a perdonar que hayas interrumpido y estropeado la boda de mi hermana. Eso sí que no.

Y se acercó al camarero, aún desorientado por el cabezazo de Akane, para darle uno de los golpes que había practicado con Ranma que lo dejaría inconsciente. Era un golpe que no le gustaba mucho, pero debía hacerlo para salir de allí y poder regresar con los suyos sin temor a réplicas de ese hombre. Respiró, levantó el brazo en posición y descargó el golpe. Pero éste no llegó a su destino. De repente, Akane se vio inmovilizada por detrás por otra persona. Allí con ellos había una tercera persona que la tenía agarrada por detrás sin poder moverse.

- Vaya, vaya… - oyó decir desde su espalda - Impresionante. Sigues siendo increíble, Akane. Pero esto se ha acabado.

Akane se tensó al oír esa voz. Y sin saber cómo, su mundo empezó a nublarse hasta nada más llegar a ver oscuridad.

Continuará...

Qué tal? mejor? unas cuantas patadas y golpes nunca van mal, verdad?


	13. Chapter 13 El Rapto

De nuevo disculpas por tardar tanto, pero entre el poco tiempo que puedo ir sacando y que intento centrarme más en que todos los detalles encajen, me está costando más sacar cada capítulo... pero no lo abandono. A ver si os gusta. Me he esforzado un poquito más. Ya me diréis

Es una historia sin ánimo de lucro y todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 13 – El Rapto

El camarero empezó a levantarse del suelo, recobrando de nuevo, poco a poco, la orientación.

- No deberías haber intervenido. Puedo con esa niñata. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabara con ella.

- No digas tonterías - le espetó despectivamente la chica que mantenía cogida a Akane por la espalda, mientras la dejaba caer al suelo - Te estaba vapuleando, a pesar de haber utilizado los shuriken. Si no llego a aparecer yo, te hubiera dejado inconsciente en el próximo golpe

- No es cierto! – gritó con odio el camarero

- Bueno, da igual. Átala y nos la llevamos

- Pero qué dices! Ahora mismo la elimino, tal como habíamos planeado

- No. La pelea ha durado demasiado. Seguro que Ranma la está buscando ya y no ha de encontrarnos con ella aquí. Tendríamos las de perder con Ryoga y toda su familia ayudándole. Nos la llevamos. Ranma nos seguirá pero estará él sólo contra nosotros – sentenció la segunda persona entre las sombras – Venga! Muévete! Átala y amordázala. Los polvos que le lancé, sin darse cuenta antes de cogerla por la espalda, sólo la mantendrán inconsciente durante un rato. Cuando despierte es mejor tenerla calladita y bien inmovilizada.

- Aún no entiendo porque no la podemos matar ahora. Será un momento, y da igual que Ranma la encuentre aquí. Matarla y esfumarnos es cuestión de un minuto – insistió el camarero.

- No. Quiero que Ranma la vea morir. Quiero ver como Ranma sufre también. Y quiero que sea muy lento – dijo la chica con una voz helada de rencor - Venga. Vámonos. Espabila!

El camarero cargó con Akane, atada y amordazada, en su espalda y desaparecieron los dos como sombras, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Como la chica de la voz helada había predicho, hacía un rato que Ranma estaba buscando a Akane. Había estado meditando, apartado de todos, qué hacer y cómo decirle a Akane que la amaba. Era algo que le estaba consumiendo. Algo le decía que se lo tenía que confesar pronto, cuando de repente sintió un escalofrío que le encogió el corazón. Algo malo estaba pasando. De inmediato volvió a la fiesta temiéndose lo peor y lo que vio no le ayudó en nada. Todos estaban bailando y pasándolo bien. Menos Akane.

Se acercó discretamente a Ryoga para preguntarle por ella.

- Dónde está Akane? – preguntó con la voz un tanto rota

- No está contigo? La vi irse por allí y supuse que iba a tu encuentro. Por eso no la seguí, para no entrometerme - le explicó Ryoga con voz preocupada entendiendo la situación – Vamos a buscarla!

- No, no – le detuvo Ranma – Quédate con los demás. Protégelos. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Quédate con ellos y no dejes que les pase nada. Haz que no se preocupen por nada. Yo me encargo de Akane.

Ryoga miró a los ojos de su amigo, más azules que nunca, y supo que no debía discutir. Haría lo que Ranma le había pedido.

Desde entonces Ranma andaba buscando a Akane sin éxito ninguno, aumentando su angustia exponencialmente a medida que los minutos pasaban y no encontraba ni un indicio de ella. Dónde estaría? Qué le habría pasado? No era normal en Akane desaparecer así y menos en la boda de Kasumi. No haría nada que preocupara a los demás.

Iba andando sin rumbo buscando cualquier señal cuando la luz de la luna se le apareció tras una nube y le mostró algo que lo dejó petrificado. A dos metros suyos había un shuriken. Se acercó y vio, sin poder respirar, que tenía sangre. Allí había habido una lucha. De inmediato, giró la cabeza alrededor para buscar más signos de esa pelea y los encontró. Clavado en un árbol había otro shuriken con algo de ropa enganchada. La cogió sin poder evitar cierto temblor en sus dedos. No estaba seguro, pero parecía del vestido de Akane. Buscó más adelante, y en esa misma dirección encontró más shuriken. Estos no tenían sangre, pero uno de ellos volvía a tener más ropa. Estaba vez estaba seguro. Era del vestido azul de Akane.

Cayó de rodillas con el shuriken ensangrentado y los dos que tenían los restos de vestido en las manos. No, no podía ser. Ahora no. No podía volver a pasarle nada a Akane. No podría soportar volver a perderla. No podría vivir sin ella. La angustia del momento le devolvía a lo vivido en Jusenkyo y le estaba inmovilizando. Pero el bosque de sakuras le ayudó. Una flor de sakura fue a caer sobre las manos de Ranma, apoyadas y apretando los shuriken. El roce de la flor, su olor, su color bajo la luz de la luna, rompió el momento de shock en el que se había sumido Ranma. Akane. Debía encontrarla! Se levantó y estudió su alrededor con más detenimiento y sangre fría. No debía afectarle lo que descubriera y su único fin era encontrar a Akane. Efectivamente, había habido una pelea. Una intensa pelea. Alguien había caído sobre aquel tronco y también sobre aquellos arbustos. Había habido una atacante contra Akane. No, dos. Habían sido dos. La forma de la hierba le decía dónde habían cogido por detrás a Akane dejándola caer allí. Una rabia terrible le invadió! Dos contra uno. Había sido una trampa. La había entrenado bien, y se notaba al ver los restos de la intensidad de la pelea. Pero dos contra uno había sido injusto! Volvió a fijarse y creyó ver por dónde habían huido los dos canallas. Uno de ellos debía estar cargando a Akane, por la profundidad de las huellas que iba dejando. Sin dudarlo las siguió dirigiéndose a una de las muchas entradas del parque Ueno. Atraparía a esos dos monstruos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera! Lo único que hacía menar su autodecisión era pensar en qué estado estaría Akane… si estuviera… no, no podía imaginarse eso. Si llegara a pasar se volvería loco.

Siguió el rastro de las dos personas fueran del parque Ueno, yendo hacia el oeste. Allí se paró para centrarse e intentar percibir las energías de los captores de Akane. Tardó varios minutos en conseguir el estado de meditación adecuado pero rápidamente empezó a desesperarse. Tan sólo notaba la presencia de Ryoga, tenso y vigilante. No percibía ninguna presencia más. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Debía encontrar el rastro de sus ya nombrados enemigos. Debía encontrar a Akane cuanto antes! Respiró, respiró y cerró los ojos para aislarse y conseguir el máximo de concentración. Pero pasaba los segundos y no conseguía captar nada. E iba a dejarlo desquiciado de nuevo cuando captó algo. Un estallido de algo gris, oscuro, gélido. Era un aura terriblemente llena de odio, de violencia. Una presencia terrible que no conocía. Sin poder evitarlo, los pelos se le erizaron en la nuca ante tal percepción de peligro y al instante empezó a correr en la dirección en la que había notado aquella aura maligna.

A varias calles de allí el camarero seguía gritando, mientras llevaba a Akane en sus hombros

- Te digo que me dejes matarla aquí mismo! Es lo que pactamos! El plan era deshacernos de Akane y me dijiste que sería yo quien lo hiciera! Déjame hacerlo ya!

- Cálmate, por favor – le respondió la chica sin levantar la voz, mientras andaba a su lado – Ya te he explicado porque no podemos matarla ahora. Ranma seguro que anda detrás.

- Me da igual! Quiero ver muerta a Akane! Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando hacerlo!

- Lo se. Pero debes tener paciencia. El plan inicial de matarla allí ha fallado debido a la resistencia inesperada que ha presentado Akane. Recuerda que si no hubiera intervenido, la persona derrotada hubieras sido tu y Akane hubiera escapado – le reprendió con burla la chica al camarero que estuvo a punto de contradecir esas palabras con rabia. Pero la chica no le dejó ni empezar a rebatir la descripción de lo ocurrido en el parque Ueno y siguió hablando con poderío – Por eso ahora hemos de ejecutar el plan B y no nos debemos salir de él ni un ápice. Los dos planes están perfectamente calculados. Si no nos desviamos de nuestro plan B, todo saldrá bien. Tú podrás eliminar a Akane y yo podré ver sufrir a Ranma

- De acuerdo – se resignó el camarero controlando de nuevo su odio – te haré caso. Pero recuerda que luego Ranma es mío – insitió el camarero

- Sí, sí… no te preocupes – le apaciguó la chica, mientras pensaba que la última parte del plan B no sería como el camarero creía. Cuando Ranma viera morir a Akane en manos del camarero, sería ella quien acabaría con Ranma. Le odiaba con todo su ser y estaba ansiosa de venganza. Sólo imaginarse la escena matando a Ranma le excitaba hasta el punto de perder el control.

El camarero aún frustrado por no poder ejecutar sus deseos de muerte en Akane siguió a la chica por la oscuridad de la noche.

Ranma caminaba rápido con la esperanza de atraparlos, pero a medida que avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que sería imposible. Le llevaban demasiada ventaja y él tenía que pararse cada ciertos metros para captar y no perder el aura oscura y llena de odio que había captado. Decidió no precipitarse e ir poco a poco para no perderla. Llegó un momento en que el aura que perseguía perdió intensidad. Parecía que se había calmado. No, no se había calmado. Ahora no se percibía enfado y odio, si no ansiedad, excitación y un tanto de frustración. No sabía decir si prefería el estado de antes o bien esta nueva situación. Algo debían estar tramando y no sabía decir si el cambio le esperanzaba o no.

Siguió caminando con premura. El ambiente tan caluroso que hacía unas horas le parecía tan agradable, ideal para una boda, ahora le resulta asfixiante, y sin pensarlo se sacó la corbata y se desabrochó varios botones de su camisa negra. La corbata, junto con la chaqueta de su traje, las abandonó sobre un banco, mientras atravesaba un parque siguiendo el aura maldita. Cuándo los atraparía? Los seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Jamás abandonaría a Akane!

Llevaba alejándose de Ueno más de una hora, cuando percibió otro cambio en el aura. De nuevo su intensidad disminuía. Siguió caminando pero aminoró el paso. Estaba cerca de Shiinamachi y allí había varios edificios abandonados y en construcción. Era una zona solitaria y silenciosa de noche. Ideal para cualquier plan retorcido. Fue andando lentamente, en silencio, poco a poco, centrándose en lo poco que quedaba de esa aura para no perder el rastro y evitar cualquier señal de su presencia allí. Cuando de repente se vio perdido. Había entrado en un edificio en ruinas, subiendo varios pisos por una escalera destartalada donde la luz de la luna no entraba y no dejaba ver más de un palmo a su alrededor, yendo a parar a una esplanada con varias habitaciones derruidas. Sabía que estaban allí. Pero dónde? El piso de ese edificio en ruinas era enorme. Se quedó inmóvil esperando algún ruido, algún movimiento, notar cualquier cosa que le dijera hacia donde dar el siguiente paso. Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado. El aura maldita volvió a aumentar como una llamarada de nerviosismo, excitación e impaciencia. Ranma, sin detenerse a analizar los sentimientos malignos que irradiaban de esa persona, con mucho cuidado y con las manos enfrente para evitar cualquier choque inesperado ante la total oscuridad, siguió andando siguiendo la presencia del captor de Akane. Los minutos fueron pasando cuando al girar por el hueco de una puerta vio algo que le estremeció. Allí al fondo estaba el camarero, sujetando por los hombros a una Akane, aún inconsciente, atada a una silla desvencijada. Una de las paredes de la sala estaba totalmente destrozada permitiendo que una luz de luna de radiante iluminara toda la escena.

- Ranma. Te estaba esperando. No has tardado demasiado. No esperaba menos de ti. Acércate – le invitó el camarero con voz sugerente repleta de ansiedad y odio.

Ranma no podía quitar los ojos de Akane. Estaba atada a la silla con las manos hacia atrás y la cabeza caída hacia su pecho. En los ojos tenía una venda que le tapaba los ojos y parte de la cara. Desde esa distancia no veía bien pero parecía que respiraba. Su pecho se movía ligeramente. Sólo estaba inconsciente. Tras asegurarse y sentir un leve alivio centró su atención en la persona que le había hablado. De inmediato su aura se desbocó de rabia y fue a dar un primer paso para acercarse al maldito, cuando recordó que no estaban solos. A Akane la atacaron dos personas, no únicamente ese desgraciado que seguía tocando los hombros desnudos de Akane. Se obligó a serenarse y a moverse con cuidado. No sabía dónde estaba esa segundo intruso.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento, Ranma. Pronto serás sólo mío y Akane desaparecerá de nuestras vidas. Sólo es cuestión de segundos – y mostró una sonrisa helada y complacida de maldad.

Ranma vio como acompañando esas últimas palabras, el camarero sacó un puñal con el mango rojizo como el zafiro y la hoja curva y afilada resplandeciente ante la luz de la luna. Quedó petrificado. No esperaba esa acción tan concluyente por parte del camarero.

- Espera! – Gritó Ranma – Qué quieres! Quién eres! Deja a Akane! Haré lo que quieras! Pero deja a Akane!

- Lo siento, Ranma. Esto ya lo hemos intentado varias veces y siempre sale mal. Siempre está esta maldita chiquilla entrometiéndose y haciendo que vuelvas con ella. No, Ranma. La única opción es matarla. Sólo entonces serás mío.

Ranma fue acercándose a medida que el camarero iba escupiendo esas palabras como culebras. Realmente odiaba a Akane. Le hizo hablar más para darle más tiempo a reducir la distancia que les separaba. Necesitaba estar más cerca para poder anular a su oponente.

- Pero esta vez será distinto. Déjala ir. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. El culpable soy yo – argumentó Ranma sin saber exactamente si esas palabras encajarían en los pensamientos del maléfico camarero. Y parece que sí que lo hicieron ya que, alejando momentáneamente el puñal de cuello de Akane, siguió discutiendo con Ranma

- Que no tiene la culpa? – chilló desquiciado con el puñal en alto – Jajajaja – rió con odio y un tanto de locura – Ranma, eres muy ingenuo!

Esa risa histérica hizo salir de su inconsciencia a Akane, que empezó a intentar moverse y levantar la cabeza para situarse y saber dónde estaba. Con angustia notó que estaba atada de pies y de manos, y no veía nada! Se ansiedad ante la confusión del momento iba en aumento hasta que oyó las palabras que salían desde su espalda. Esa voz, ese odio… lo recordó todo! El ataque en el parque Ueno, el camarero… alguien más le había atacado por detrás, alguien más a parte del camarero. Se quedó helada. Qué podía hacer? Estaba sola, inmovilizada, sin poder ver nada y los gritos de ese energúmeno no auguraban nada bueno. Estaba aterrada! Cuando de repente oyó una voz que le abrió el corazón a la esperanza

- Pero esta vez será distinto. De veras. Desata a Akane, déjala ir y yo me quedaré aquí

Era la voz de Ranma! Ranma! No estaba sola! Ranma la había encontrado! No podía verlo. Sus ojos se resistían a ver nada. Pero sin duda era Ranma! Sin embargo, la situación no parecía demasiado buena. Sitió al camarero detrás suyo y Ranma en algún punto delante pero más lejos. Y Ranma estaba suplicando por la vida de Akane. Ranma, qué está pasando? Comenzó a mover las manos que tenía atadas a su espalda para intentar liberarlas mientras seguía oyendo las palabras descontroladas del camarero por encima de su cabeza, ignorante del despertar de Akane.

- Todo es culpa de Akane! De esta horrible y torpe criatura! Ella te sorbe el cerebro! Te nubla el conocimiento para que sólo estés con ella! Siempre se las apaña para hacer que estés a su alrededor! Y es fea, marimacho, y no sabe cocinar! Te ha embrujado! Akane ha de desaparecer! – y tras esas palabras exclamadas con un grito desgarrador agachó la cabeza y se hundió en el silencio.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron petrificados. Ambos supieron que algo iba a suceder. Akane dejó de intentar liberar sus manos y aguzó sus sentidos como Ranma le había enseñado en sus últimos entrenamientos. Sabía que era el momento de aplicar todo lo aprendido. Su intuición le decía que le iba la vida. Ranma estaba aterrado. Estaba demasiado lejos aún del camarero. No podía detener el ataque que sabía que estaba preparando el maldito personaje.

Y ocurrió. El camarero rompió el silencio lanzando un gritó horrible a la vez que empuñaba el puñal con ambas manos y, con una fuerza nacida del odio y del resentimiento, lanzó el golpe final hacia el pecho de Akane justo debajo suyo.

- Nooooooooooo! – Gritó Ranma desesperado mientras el brillo color zafiro del puñal le cegaba la mirada al bajar

Con la mirada aún nublada, el corazón de Ranma dejó de latir y el aire se le heló en los pulmones. Sólo su cerebro funcionaba a mil revoluciones. No podía ser. No podía estar pasando. Se había jurado que protegería a Akane con su vida y no había sido capaz. Sin poder evitarlo sintió que se hundía en lo más profundo de la desesperación.

- Maldita sea!

Aún destrozado y deshecho, Ranma no pudo evitar notar el tono de impotencia de esa voz que había pronunciado esa maldición. Con curiosidad enfocó la mirada y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. El puñal, aún empuñado por el camarero, estaba clavado fuertemente en el respaldo de la silla donde hace unos segundos Akane estaba apoyada. Akane, aún atada y con los ojos vendados, tenía todo el cuerpo recostado hacia delante con el pecho y la cabeza tocándole las rodillas. Justo antes del golpe fatal, sin ver, pero ayudada por su intuición tiró fuertemente de las cuerdas que la tenían ligada a la silla y consiguió abalanzar todo su cuerpo hacia delante hasta quedar su pequeño rostro enterrado entre el vestido que aún cubría sus rodillas. El puñal llegó a rozar un poco de su espalda, pero sólo con un ligero rasguño, mientras acababa fuertemente clavado en la silla.

Y así seguía en esa posición acurrucada mientras el camarero luchaba por intentar recuperar el puñal que él mismo había clavado salvajemente en la silla soltando mil improperios. El corazón de Ranma volvió a palpitar con fuerza y los pulmones se le hincharon de aire al prepararse para atacar al monstruo que le había devuelto a las puertas del abismo del vacío ante la visión de volver a perder a Akane. Sin embargo, no había empezado a dar un paso enfrente cuando Akane, repentinamente y con determinación, levantó el cuerpo dando de pleno con la parte de atrás de su cabeza en la frente del camarero, aún inclinado sobre ella desde atrás para rescatar el fatídico puñal. Sin tener la oportunidad de decir una maldición más, el camarero soltó el puñal y cayó inconsciente hacia un lado.

- Ayyy… qué daño! No pensaba que dar un cabezazo doliera tanto – se lamentó suavemente Akane

Ranma, dejando ir todo el aire que había acumulado para lanzar su ataque, se quedó mirando a su Akane y lentamente se le fue acercando.

- Akane, eres increíble – le dijo desde el fondo de su alma

- Ranmaaa... Ranma… pensaba que no me encontrarías! – sollozó Akane tras la tensión de toda la situación

- Me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensaba que te perdía – se sinceró Ranma con la voz rota al recordar el momento mientras desataba y le quitaba la venda a Akane

Una vez sin ataduras, le ayudó a levantarse con mucho cuidado de la silla y sin pensarlo la abrazó con fuerza. Quería estar seguro de que estaba allí, de que no la había perdido. Y con el abrazo fue recuperando la vida que se le había escapado al ver caer el puñal sobre ella.

Akane, aún dolorida de las ataduras, se vio en los brazos de Ranma sin saber cómo había sucedido, pero al instante se dejó llevar por la sensación. Ranma, su Ranma estaba allí. Jamás la abandonaría, y se dejó caer un poco más en el abrazo

- Ayy…

- Qué pasa? Qué tienes? – se separó Ranma preocupado para ver mejor el rostro de Akane y conocer el motivo de ese lamento.

Y rápido lo vio al ver cómo Akane se llevaba la mano a uno de sus costados donde tenía el vestido roto y un círculo bastante grande de sangre. Y lo supo. Aquel shuriken ensangrentado que había encontrado en el parque Ueno llevaba la sangre de Akane. La sangre del costado donde ahora se ponía la mano con cuidado

- No te preocupes. Creo que ya se me está cerrando la herida, pero al tocarla aún me duele. Se me pasará – le dijo Akane con una sonrisa tímida

Ranma, sin decir nada ante la explicación de Akane, giró su cabeza buscando algo alrededor. Sin encontrar lo que buscaba cogió la parte más baja de su camisa, la de la cintura, y arrancó un trozo dando la vuelta a toda la camisa.

- Ven, acércate

Y con el máximo de cuidado posible, se lo puso alrededor de la cintura de Akane tapando la herida de su costado con el trozo de ropa de su camisa.

- Te seguirá doliendo, pero al menos lo tendrás un poco protegido y ha de ayudar a que no se infecte. Siento no haber evitado que te hieran – murmuró con dolor Ranma

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – y con cariño le rozó la mano para corroborar y calmar al chico de los ojos color mar – Dónde estamos? – preguntó confundida mirando la semioscuridad de su alrededor.

- Estamos en Shiinamachi. En uno de los edificios en ruinas que hay en este barrio – contestó mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando una salida

- Ranma, quiénes son estas dos personas? No conozco al camarero, no se porque han querido cogerme. Y la otra persona, no la pude ver, pero no se quienes pueden ser. Tienes alguna idea?

- No, Akane, yo tampoco se quienes son pero se que son peligrosos. Muy peligrosos. Hemos de huir de aquí cuanto antes de que aparezca el segundo atacante que participó en todo esto y nos ponga en más problemas.

Nada más acabar de decir esas palabras la luz de la luna que entraba por la única pared derruida se oscureció y las sombras les rodearon. Instintivamente Ranma cogió la cintura de Akane y la atrajo hacia él mientras esperaba volver a distinguir el espacio que les envolvía para poder huir de allí. Sin embargo, la luz se resistía a volver y Ranma temió lo peor, que no fuera una nube lo que había cegado a la luna sino algún otro artificio que sólo podía venir del segundo atacante.

- Alerta

Fue la única palabra que susurró en el oído de Akane sin soltar su cintura, que al instante se tensó esperando lo inesperado. Y llegó.

Los dos detectaron que se avecinaba. Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero nada pudieron hacer. En un instante, sintieron miles de pinchazos por todo el cuerpo, en los costados, en la espalda, los brazos, las piernas, incluso en el cuello y la cabeza, como si miles de agujas les hubieran atravesado por todo el cuerpo.

- Aaaaaahhh!

El gritó que Akane no pudo reprimir de dolor, hirió más a Ranma que las propias heridas que él sentía. Desesperado intentó moverse para protegerla, para evitar que lo que fuera que les estaba ocurriendo le afectara a ella, pero fue peor ya que las punzadas se intensificaron hasta el punto de casi perder el sentido del dolor infringido.

- Akane, no te muevas, es aún peor – fue lo único que pudo murmurar rendido ante la situación

Y así se quedaron, inmóviles sin saber qué había ocurrido y con la furia y frustración de Ranma creciendo por momentos.

- Estáis muy bien así los dos. Una bonita postura – una voz helada y tétrica de mujer exclamó desde la oscuridad estallando distorsionada por el eco de la habitación en sus oídos – No quería haber llegado a utilizar este ataque, pero no me habéis dejado opción. De todos modos es muy gratificante veros así. Ha sido un acierto usarla – Jajajaja – y rió con maldad

- Te arrepentirás! Déjate ver maldita! Atrévete a dar la cara! – rugió Ranma encendido ante la inmovilidad

- Eres increíble Ranma. Estás totalmente derrotado y aún así sigues pidiendo más

- Esa voz, esa voz de mujer. La conozco, me es familiar – murmuró Akane muy quedamente para que sólo Ranma la oyera – No te suena?

Pero Akane no pudo seguir hablando

- Aaaahggggg – fue el grito de angustia que la dejó sin poder respirar por unos segundos

- Akaneeeeee… Qué pasa! Qué te ocurre? – gritó Ranma frustrado de nuevo ante la situación y el dolor que demostraba Akane

- Ay, perdona, niña violenta– sonó con sorna otra voz, pero esta masculina – he tirado de algo que no debía… Jajajaja… - rió con maléfico regocijo. Y de repente dejó de reír para confirmar con rabia – Esto ha sido por el cabezazo. Aún me duele, maldita cría! – y se tocó con cuidado un pequeño bulto que tenía en la frente.

- El camarero! – reconoció Ranma al momento – Eres tú! Deja a Akane! No le vuelvas a dañar ni un pelo! Daos a ver cobardes! Dejadnos ver vuestras patéticas caras!

Tras unos segundos de silencio envueltos en dudas, retumbó de nuevo la voz distorsionada femenina

- Supongo que tienes derecho a saber, querido Ranma

E inmediatamente la luna volvió a entrar, poco a poco en la sala, permitiendo ver la terrible e increíble situación. De los cuerpos de Akane y Ranma salían literalmente cientos de miles de hilos que, todos ellos bien tirantes, nacían de muy distintos puntos repartidos por las paredes, el suelo y el techo de la habitación destartalada donde estaban. Pero no eran hilos normales, si no hilos milimétricos de cortante acero recubiertos de alguna sustancia inmovilizadora.

- Qué os parece? Muy artístico, verdad? – pronunció con satisfacción el camarero al ver las expresiones de incredulidad y temor de la pareja

Akane y Ranma, aún mudos ante la situación en la que se encontraban mucho peor de lo que esperaban, dirigieron su mirada hacia el camarero que se había adelantado y andaba hacia ellos

- Quién eres? Qué quieres de nosotros? – estalló Akane mientras unas lágrimas le caían y rozaban varios hilos de acero

- No lo sabes, verdad querida? – rió torcidamente y con odio el camarero – Sí, realmente el disfraz es muy bueno. Lo reconozco. Hasta te cambia la voz y el aura. Valió la pena ir a China y robar el brebaje y sus ingredientes.

- Date a conocer – ordenó Ranma con una voz que hizo borrar la sonrisa de la cara del camarero mientras leía la rabia en los ojos de Ranma

- De acuerdo – y volvió a recuperar su horrible sonrisa mientras de un bolsillo sacaba una pequeña botella y sin apartar los ojos de Ranma se la bebió.

Un humo empezó a salirle por la boca al camarero, que se extendió por su cabeza y poco a poco fue bajando hasta cubrirle de pies a cabeza. Ranma y Akane, sin poder aún creerlo, vieron como el humo iba pasando por distintos colores y esporádicamente se dejaban ver partes de la ropa del camarero que sobresalían sobre el humo multicolor. Tras varios minutos de movimientos, el camarero, o lo que quedara de él, se dejó caer de golpe sobre el suelo. Poco a poco el humo fue desapareciendo pero el camarero no daba señales de moverse, parecía que había quedado inconsciente. Hasta que el humo se esfumó del todo dejando a la vista una masa de la ropa del camarero y un cuerpo indistinguible. Y, tras unos segundos más, empezó a levantarse el cuerpo hasta quedar en pie.

- Ya me habían dicho que el retorno a mi cuerpo dolería, pero caray! No me dijeron que tanto! – y con una mirada de odio eterna miró a los ojos de la pareja atrapada que no lograban reaccionar ante lo acontecido

- Sorpresa! No saludáis a vuestra amiga Shampoo? Qué descorteses sois! – exclamó con burla mientras se agarraba la ropa que llevaba aún del camarero del que se había disfrazado y que ahora le iba grande por todos los lados

Ranma fue el primero en volver en sí

- Cómo has podido, Shampo? Te acordarás, te lo advertí y lo vas a pagar!

- Ranma, amor mío – se le fue acercando la impostora con sensualidad – ahora estás enfadado pero cuando acabe con Akane lo verás todo de otro modo y podremos estar juntos por fin y para siempre – y le rozó con un dedo la mejilla

Ranma apartó el rostro con violencia y varios chorretones de sangre cayeron de los puntos donde tenía clavados los distintos hilos de acero

Jamás! – gritó mezclando el dolor con la rabia y oposición ante el plan de Shampoo.

- Bueno, ya está bien de niñerías y de tanto grito! – vociferó con autoridad la voz tétrica y terrible de mujer que resonaba desde una esquina de nuevo distorsionada desde la oscuridad – Shampoo, apártate y déjame a mí.

De nuevo volvió esa sensación de reconocimiento que puso más alerta a Akane. Esa voz. Tenía algo esa voz que le era muy familiar.

- Pero qué dices? Me dijiste que sería yo quién matara a Akane! No puedes quitarme ese placer ahora! – se reveló con furia la amazona, con el traje de camarero aún colgando en su pequeño y bien torneado cuerpo

- Shampoo, esto te va demasiado grande. Tengo otros planes para nuestra querida pareja. Ve a la mazmorra y prepárala– fue una orden pronunciada sin dejar opción a réplica, con odio y autoridad.

La amazona por unos momentos no se movió. Ni respiró. Esto último paso no estaba en los planes que habían tramado juntas. En sus planes. Y esto no le gustaba un pelo, pero consciente de que no disponía de armas para discutir la orden recibida, la acató y desapareció por la puerta de la destartalada sala sin decir nada.

- Bueno, por fin estamos solos queridos amigos

Y sin dar tiempo a Ranma y Akane para reclamar que se dejara ver la persona que había tenido el poder de aplacar a Shampoo y mover los hilos de todo aquel maléfico plan, unos pies empezaron a dejarse ver en la claridad de luna, a medida que el que había sido el segundo atacante en el rapto de Akane se acercaba a la pareja atrapada.

Akane y Ranma se quedaron sin aliento, confusos, sin entender nada y finalmente los dos estallaron de sorpresa a la vez

- Ukyo!

Continurá...

Qué tal? mejor ahora que hay un poco más de pelea? espero que os haya gustado! Hasta pronto!


	14. Chapter 14 Atrapados

Hola! ya estoy aquí otra vez... de nuevo perdonad que vaya tardando tanto pero estas partes me están saliendo bastantes cambiadas de mi idea inicial y cuesta darles forma. Pero espero que os guste!

Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro y todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 14 – Atrapados

Ranma y Akane no salían de su asombro. Era Ukyo quién estaba allí mirándolos con una sonrisa de satisfacción mórbida y una mirada que les helaba la sangre. Akane no entendía nada. Ukyo siempre había luchado contra ella por Ranma pero jamás había llegado a considerarla una enemiga, como en cambio había pasado con Shampoo. No lo entendía e intentaba buscar algo real a través de esos ojos marrones que la miraban con sorna. Pero no veía nada más que eso, acritud y desprecio.

- Oh, veo que no me esperabais. No me decís nada? – preguntó Ukyo fingiendo una voz de decepción

Ranma empezó a notar cómo le hervía la sangre. Oír la voz de la que había creído su amiga, mofarse de esa forma, le hizo explotar interiormente y empezó a sentir una rabia infinita. Qué se creía Ukyo! La había considerado una gran amiga. Muchas veces le había abierto el corazón incluso explicándole cosas de Akane, y ahora le había traicionado y había herido y hecho sufrir a Akane. La había raptado! Sintió como la furia se apoderaba de él.

- Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo Ukyo! Suéltanos inmediatamente! Deja a Akane y solucionaremos esto tú y yo. Te has vuelto loca! – le gritó Ranma con los ojos color mar hundidos en sangre de la cólera que le provocaba toda la situación

Ukyo miró divertida la reacción de Ranma.

- Querido… - arrastró las palabras con satisfacción la chica castaña – creo que no estás en condiciones de reclamar nada – y estiró de uno de los hilos de acero que pendían del pecho de Ranma.

Al instante unas gotas de sangre resbalaron por el hilo hasta caer al suelo mientras Ranma no pudo reprimir un grito al sentir el corte helado y letal del acero en su piel

- Aaaggghhhh

- Ranma, por favor, es tan sólo un pequeño corte. No entiendo porque gritas tanto – se escandalizó con sarcasmo Ukyo - Oh! Quizás sea por el veneno que envuelve los hilos y que al contacto con vuestra piel se extiende y os quema por dentro. Podría ser eso? – preguntó con ironía insana

Ver sufrir de ese modo a Ranma, dolorido e impotente, desesperó a Akane

- Por favor! – gritó - Deja a Ranma! No le hagas sufrir más! Qué quieres? Por qué nos estáis haciendo esto? Déjanos ir… Déjanos ir antes de que venga Shampoo… por favor!

- Jajajaja… Eres tan ingenua Akane… siempre tan inocente… Jajajaja… Es cierto, todo empezó con Shampoo, cuando la amenazaste – y de repente se le ahogó la risa al recordar ese día.

Con voz contenida siguió rememorando mientras se acercaba al derrotado Ranma, semiinconsciente por el dolor causado por el corte y el veneno, y le rozaba el brazo con la uña de un dedo

– Lo vi todo escondida tras una de las esquinas de la calle. No os distéis cuenta que estaba allí, pero mi estimado Ranma… vi cómo amenazaste a Shampoo si volvía a intentar dañar a tu querida Akane – y le echó una mirada glacial a la chica del pelo azul mientras proseguía - Y supe que esta vez ibas en serio, Ranma – Le miró y de un manotazo cogió la cabeza de Ranma para despertarle de su semiinconsciencia y poder obligarle a mirarle directamente a los ojos - Despierta Ranma, escúchame! Ranma, entonces lo supe, y algo empezó a nacer en mi interior, algo negro, horrendo pero con una fuerza ilimitada. Odio! Odio hacia ti y hacia Akane! Hacia Akane por haber conseguido tu corazón. Y hacia ti por no querer haber sido mío!

Akane y Ranma, aún un poco aturdido, escuchaban silenciosos y temerosos la confesión de la que habían creído su amiga. Mientras hablaba rezumaba rencor, rabia, ira. No era la Ukyo que conocían y no sabían cómo actuar ante la desconocida que tenían delante, mientras inmersa en su propia agonía seguía con su relato

- Y me aproveché de Shamppo. Sabía que no podía venceros ni aún uniéndome a ella, pero sí si recurríamos a los misterios y las tácticas ancestrales de su abuela y el pueblo de las amazonas en China. Entonces sería otra cosa. Convencí a Shampoo de actuar a espaldas de su abuela y aquí me tenéis – y sonrío con una sonrisa maligna de satisfacción – todo un éxito orquestado por mí! Habéis caído en mi red… Jajajaja… y nunca mejor dicho… en mi red de hilos de acero… Jajajaja… - levantó su cabeza y miró a Akane - los polvos que usé para hacer que perdieras la conciencia en el parque Ueno, también son de China. Realmente maravillosos. Sólo un pequeño soplido y caíste como muerta. Lástima que sólo estuvieras inconsciente y no muerta de verdad – concluyó con asco – La transformación de Shampoo en camarero, impresionante! – siguió relatando Ukyo eufórica ante el éxito de su dañino plan - Fue clave para atrapar a la mosquita muerta de Akane. Y no sólo cambiaba el aspecto, sino también el aura que fue imprescindible para que Ranma no notara la presencia de Shampoo y nos permitiera cogerte sin obstáculos, pequeña bruja – soltó despectivamente hacia Akane.

Ranma lo estaba oyendo todo apretando los puños con fuerza para no salir disparado, aún a riesgo de morir desagrado por los cortes de los hilos de cobre, y saltar sobre ese desquiciado ser. La maquinación había sido totalmente premeditada y perniciosa. La rabia que le causaba oírlo le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre aún más. Pero de repente, notó algo cálido y suave en su mano derecha que le distrajo de la rabia inmensa que se estaba apoderando de él. Bajó la mirada hacia su mano y vio la de Akane sobre ella. Sin que ni Ukyo ni él se dieran cuenta, Akane había ido moviendo su mano hasta acercarla a la de él. El movimiento, pero, había provocado varios cortes en el brazo de Akane donde impactaban los hilos, pero había soportado el dolor sin signo exterior alguno. Inmediatamente Ranma se calmó y, aún oyendo a Ukyo, tomó la mano de Akane y mirándola a sus ojos color avellana llenos de lágrimas le sonrío para hacerle saber que estaría con ella, que no haría ningún movimiento sin pensarlo.

- Pero la obra maestra del plan – continuaba hablando Ukyo inmersa en su locura de rencor – ha sido el ataque de los hilos de acero. Para aplicarlo necesitaba paredes y por eso te arrastré aquí Ranma. Sabía que a pesar de no detectar ni mi aura ni la de Shampoo al final nos encontrarías. Ya contaba con eso, pero así me darías el tiempo suficiente para preparar esta técnica. Y así ha sido. Ha resultado una obra de arte veros colgando de los hilos envenenados cual si fuerais marionetas a mi merced. Una obra de arte! – y mirándolos de nuevo se plantó delante de ellos - Y ahora qué, os estaréis preguntando? – y le dirigió una mueca de sonrisa con las cejas levantadas marcando la interrogación de la pregunta lanzada – Pues ahora… moriréis!

Akane apretó la mano de Ranma al oír el odio enmascarado en esas palabras, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, y Ranma se tensaba ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada

- Sí, queridos. Empezaremos por ti, Akane – y la miró con malicia – y mi amado Ranma te verá morir. Pero esta vez definitivamente – y le dirigió una mirada lasciva a Ranma mientras éste de nuevo cerró su puño con frustración –es mi venganza particular. Y luego, muy a pesar de mi estimada Shampoo que no conoce esta segunda fase del plan, te eliminaré Ranma. Y eso será aún un mayor placer! Estoy deseando llegar a ese momento! Verte morir ante mí, por todo el daño que me has hecho rechazándome – Suspiró y continuó - En fin… qué os parece mi plan? – les preguntó con una sonrisa de ingenua maldad volviendo a un aparente control de sí misma – No decís nada? Vaya, qué desilusión… bueno, las lágrimas de Akane y tu cara de rabia, Ranma, me dicen que os parece bien. Genial! Jajajaja – y rió ante el ingenio de sus propias palabras

- Ukyo, la mazmorra ya está lista. Por qué estabas riendo? – le preguntó inocente Shampoo al entrar en la sala por lo que quedaba de puerta y ver a su compañera de secuestro riéndose abiertamente.

- Oh, de nada… estábamos hablando de la obra maestra que nos ha quedado en la red de hilos. Parece que no están apreciando el arte de esta técnica china. Son unos desagradecidos. Jajajaja... – y volvió a reír ante la situación, cuando de pronto, sus carcajadas se transformaron en un silencio sepulcral - Ha llegado la hora.

Sólo con el tono terrible de Ukyo al usar esas palabras, incluso Shampoo se tensó y amedrantó.

- Shampoo, no utilizaremos la mazmorra. Los propios hilos de acero nos harán servicio. Será de lo más divertido. Estos hilos son impresionantes y realmente eficaces a la hora de cortar - y sonrío tétricamente -Empezaremos por nuestra querida Akane y la rebanaremos a trozos. Será toda una experiencia y nuestro amado Ranma verá desangrarse a la pequeña Tendo

Ranma cogió con fuerza la mano de Akane. No, su Akane no.

Los ojos de Ukyo se volvieron negros como el infierno cuando miró fijamente a Ranma y le habló desde las profundidades de su rencor

- Quiero que mueras en vida. Verás a tu amor desaparecer y con cada gota derramada de su sangre tu alma se secará. Como la mía al haberme rechazado.

Akane, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar caer las lágrimas en silencio, tras oír esas palabras y notar la frustración contenida de Ranma. Jamás creyó que pudiera suceder algo así, y menos en manos de Ukyo, pero esa persona que tenían enfrente no era ella. Había enloquecido de tal forma que ya no era la Ukyo que conocían, y se había vuelto tan maléficamente poderosa que nadie podría parlarla. Ni siquiera Ranma. Estaban atrapados. Ya fuera Ukyo quien moviera los hilos, o ellos mismos con cualquier mínimo movimiento que hicieran para tratar de escapar, atados como estaban con esos hilos venenosos de acero, sería fatal y definitivo.

Akane estaba hundida. Sabía que con la vida que llevaban, un momento como este podría llegar a pasar. Lo tenía asumido. Era el precio a pagar por poder estar cerca de Ranma. Por compartir pequeños retazos de vida con él. Pero lo que no podía encajar en esos instantes era pensar en morir sin sincerarse con él. Sin decirle lo que sentía al chico de la trenza. Había estado ciega mucho tiempo. Se lo había negado mil veces y había luchado contra ese sentimiento, tratando de ignorarlo sabiendo que no era correspondida. Pero siempre había estado y estaría allí. Debía decirle a Ranma que le amaba! El tiempo se acababa con cada paso que Ukyo daba hacia los cables de acero que la atravesaban. En cuanto los cogiera y moviera aunque sólo fueran milímetros, el veneno y los cortes, la matarían.

Ranma estaba ido de rabia. Cómo podía estar pasando esto! Cómo podía ser que Ukyo fuera la que estuviera a punto de sesgar sus vidas. Le daba igual morir. Formaba parte de la vida del guerrero. Pero Akane no. Eso sí que no! Otra vez no. Pero estaba enloqueciendo, no sabía qué hacer para salir de la maraña de hilos de acero en la que estaban! Él mismo había quedado casi inconsciente al moverse antes. Tenía que hacer algo, pero qué? Y mientras veía, aterrado, como Ukyo con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acercaba a Akane. Qué podía hacer?

Una leve presión en su mano derecha, la que agarraba la de Akane, le hizo apartar la mirada de la desquiciada de Ukyo. Y lo que vio le hizo detener el huracán de rabia y descontrol en el que estaba sumergido. Akane, sin poder evitar las lágrimas, le sonreía y sin pronunciar palabra, sus ojos de intenso color chocolate le hablaban. Le hablaban de amor. De inmediato Ranma fue transportado, momentáneamente, a otro lugar donde sólo estaban Akane y él. Y supo con más certeza que nunca que daría la vida por ella. Que daría la vida por el amor que sentían.

Y de repente empezó a notar algo, un calor interior. Algo suave, tierno y tibio nacía dentro de él. Sorprendido por tan agradable sensación miró con interrogación a Akane para saber si ella también los estaba notando. Y entonces lo supo. Eso que sentía era Akane mismo. Era ella quién, sin ni siquiera saberlo, le estaba transmitiendo calma, bienestar, confianza. Sus ojos, esa mirada color madera intensa que le hacía caer rendido. Sus manos, su contacto que le volvía loco. Ahora era ella quien se lo estaba dando todo, y se dejó llevar. Siguió creciendo esa sensación hasta notar un calor dorado que le envolvía y que iba en aumento. Esa sensación, esa sensación le recordaba algo. Y entonces, como un flash, le vino todo a la memoria. Era como el calor y la visión que tuvo en Oume, en la cueva que Akane le enseñó. Los pequeños destellos dorados que poco a poco fueron inundando la cueva hasta llenarla de una luz descomunal e impresionante. Ranma lo entendió todo y eso le atemorizó. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía si podría controlar lo que iba a ocurrir. Quizás Akane ni supiera el poder que tenía ni cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando la madre de Akane la llevó a esa cueva, no fue sólo para quitarle la tristeza tras el viaje a Ryugenzawa, si no para entrenarla en una gran arma, que ahora estaba transmitiendo a Ranma. Y Ranma, nervioso, notaba por segundos como esa sensación dorada se estaba transformando en una esfera de energía enorme en su interior. Asustado miró de nuevo a Akane. Qué debía hacer con el poder que estaba surgiendo en su interior? Y de nuevo, sin una palabra, Akane con su penetrante mirada oscura le proporcionó lo que necesitaba. Confianza en sí mismo. Debía estar atento y dejar fluir la energía, modelarla, darle forma y entonces sabría qué hacer. Con esa seguridad, sonrío abiertamente a Akane que le devolvió la sonrisa con amor.

- Por qué sonríes querido Ranma? – preguntó divertida Ukyo mientras seguía acercándose a Akane – Uy, veo que la pequeña bruja también sonríe –añadió dirigiéndose a Akane - Reíd, reíd, aprovechad porque en unos segundos lo único que veréis será el cuerpo de Akane roto en perfectos pedacitos – y acentuó su fría sonrisa al imaginarse el momento.

Con un par de pasos más Ukyo llegó a la altura de Akane y tomó varios hilos de acero de los que la tenían apresada.

- Ranma, suelta la mano de Akane si no es que quieres llevártela de recuerdo – rió con maldad ante su ocurrencia. Pero sus palabras cayeron en el vacío y ni Akane ni Ranma se movieron, haciendo enmudecer su pérfida risa – Vaya, veo que no me haces caso querido. Muy bien. Pues te quedarás con su mano. Pero sólo con su mano porque todo lo demás no serán más que ridículos trozos de bruja. Despídete Ranma! – y mirando a Akane que, extrañamente, seguía sonriendo, le escupió las últimas palabras – Adiós maldita Akane!

Sólo acabar de pronunciar la última sílaba, sin aviso previo, una luz impresionantemente dorada con una fuerza descomunal cegó a Ukyo y la envió con una terrible fuerza hacia una de las paredes. El golpe la aturdió gravemente pero al caer al suelo, consiguió levantar la cabeza y lo que vio la dejó aún más sin sentido. De la mano libre de Ranma salía una esfera de luz dorada enorme que concentraba energía de forma desproporcionada. El poder de esa esfera era claramente devastador y lo había demostrado acabando con dos de las tres paredes que aún quedaban en la sala y lo peor, devorando los hilos de acero que habían estado atravesando a Ranma y Akane. Ya no quedaba nada de su obra de arte que tanto le había costado.

Ranma no salía de su asombro. Era fantástica esa energía que brotaba de su ser, pero sabía que él no había hecho nada. Le debía sus vidas a la pequeña chica de pelo azul que, aún confundida, estaba a su lado. Había sido ella la que les había salvado.

- Gracias

- Eh? Gracias? – preguntó desconcertada - Ranma no entiendo nada. Porqué me das las gracias? Qué técnica es la que has usado? Te la enseñó Ryoga de alguno de sus viajes? Es impresionante.

- Akane – y la miró con ternura, mientras con la mano libre acababa de quitarle el resto de algunos hilos de acero que le rasgaban la piel – Estás bien? Te duelen los cortes?

- No pasa nada, estoy bien Ranma, pero dime qué es esa esfera de energía? – insistió con curiosidad

Sin saber qué responder, ambos se quedaron mirando con fascinación el poder que irradiaba la dorada esfera sobre la mano de Ranma. Pero no eran los únicos que estaban sorprendidos. A bastante distancia de allí, aún en el restaurante de fiesta, Ryoga y el Dr Tofú se miraron con suspicacia. Qué había sido esa explosión de energía que habían notado? Ranma. Los dos supieron que sólo podía ser él. Ryoga ardía en ganas de salir corriendo de la fiesta e ir a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, qué artimaña había causado aquella demostración de poder, pero se debía a la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo. Debía velar por su familia.

- Ryoga, ve

- Cómo? – y dio un respingo al notar inesperadamente la mano del Dr Tofú en su hombro

´- Yo cuidaré de Kasumi y de la familia.

- Pero le prometí a Ranma que me quedaría para protegeros – dudó el chico sin orientación.

- Lo se. Y también se que Akane ha desaparecido y que Ranma ha ido tras ella. No te preocupes, no creo que lo que sea que esté pasando vaya con nosotros, pero aún si así fuera, los protegeré. No me gusta, pero si hiciera falta podría aplicar todos los conocimientos de batalla que conozco. Y si no te quedas tranquilo aún, si yo tuviera algún problema, con la ayuda de mi suegro y de Genma, e incluso de Kuno no hay nada que pueda dañar a las chicas ni mi madre. No te preocupes y ve.

Ryoga, se quedó mirando a los ojos del Dr y lo que vio le impresionó. Percibió su fascinante fuerza interior y supo que sólo él podría con cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharles. Sonrió y salió por donde Ranma, hacia unas horas, había salido también.

- Cariño, vienes a bailar?

- Por supuesto, vida mía – respondió el Dr recuperando la mirada de enamorado al coger la suave mano de su esposa

- Va a encontrarse con Ranma y Akane? – preguntó Kasumi dulcemente

- Sí, lo vi tan ansioso que le dejé ir. Y esa fuerza… parece que Ranma ha encontrado una técnica nueva – sonrió el Dr Tofú

- Espero que no estén muy magullados – se preocupó Kasumi – llevan ya mucho tiempo fuera

- No te preocupes. Seguro que estarán bien – y se abalanzó sobre su esposa cogiéndola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él – Bailemos mientras esperamos a que vuelvan!

Y mientras Ryoga corría hacia la extraordinaria fuente de energía que estaba notando y Akane y Ranma seguían observando sorprendidos la dorada esfera, el nuevo matrimonio bailaba feliz al lado del resto de invitados.

Continuará...

Qué tal? ha estado bien? ya me diréis! hasta pronto! Tened paciencia con el siguiente capítulo. Sigo trabajando en él!


	15. Chapter 15 Refuerzos

Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo... GRACIAS a todos por vuestros comentarios y vuestros ánimos. Vuestros mensajes me alientan! perdonad si no os puedo contestar por falta de tiempo, pero que sepáis que os leo a todos y os agradezco vuestras opiniones! GRACIAS! Bueno, a ver si os gusta. Quizás tanta pelea se está haciendo un poco larga, pero espero que os parezca bien!

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Chapter 15 – Refuerzos

Ranma estaba fascinado ante el poder que emanaba de la esfera que aún flotaba en su mano. Había conseguido liberarlos de los miles de hilos de acero que los tenían inmovilizados a riesgo de morir desagrados y envenenados, y además había logrado despedir violentamente a Ukyo dejándola abatida contra una de las paredes que tanto había buscado para hacer su táctica de los hilos de acero. Y todo gracias a Akane. Desvió la mirada de la esfera hacia Akane y la vio igual de resplandeciente observando aún distraída los destellos dorados de la esfera.

- Es como la luz de la cueva – murmuró sin apartar la vista de la luz dorada hablando para sí misma

Ranma sonrió e iba a revelarle lo que él había comprendido de la causa de esa magnífica energía, cuando de repente la esfera fue haciéndose pequeña y más pequeña hasta desaparecer. Sólo quedó la luz de la luna iluminando el suelo totalmente destrozado y a la pareja desconcertada.

Por varios segundos ninguno de los dos reaccionó hasta que se oyeron las palabras de desilusión de Ranma

- No he podido mantenerla más tiempo – musitó con frustración

Akane se acercó instintivamente a Ranma. La luz de la luna, a pesar de ser terriblemente bella, daba un aire totalmente distinto a la amplia habitación donde estaban, comparado con la luminosidad y calor que ofrecía la esfera dorada. La habitación se había vuelto fría, silenciosa y amenazadora. Ranma, sintiendo lo mismo, rodeó a Akane con su brazo y la atrajo contra él para protegerla. Algo no estaba bien. Pero qué? Akane le dio la respuesta

- Dónde está Ukyo? – susurró Akane asustada.

Eso era. Nervioso unió su mirada a la de Akane dirigiéndola hacia la única pared que permanecía en pie y donde Ukyo había salido disparada rompiendo parte de ella. No estaba. Ni tampoco se veía rastro de Shampoo. Al instante se tensó poniéndose en guardia. Ukyo había sido golpeada, no sabía hasta que punto herida, pero que no permaneciera allí era mala señal, muy mala.

- Ranma, lo siento, no me siento muy bien – masculló Akane entrecortadamente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ranma – No se qué me pasa, pero me fallan las fuerzas. Estoy un poco mareada

- No te preocupes Akane. Ahora salimos de aquí. Todo saldrá bien – y la agarró más fuerte mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el suave pelo negriazul.

Necesitaban salir de allí. El peligro podía respirarse. Fueron andando poco a poco hacia la única salida de la destruida sala buscando el exterior y llegar a un sitio seguro. Hubiera preferido encontrar otro modo de escapar, pero notaba que Akane realmente flaqueaba y casi no podía andar y eso sí que le aterraba. Debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

Llegaron a la puerta derruida de la sala y empezaron a bajar los peldaños de la escalera en la oscuridad de la noche, sin poder ser ni siquiera guiados por la luz de la luna que se mantenía brillante al otro lado de la pared que cubría las escaleras.

- Akane, ánimo, ya estamos en el primer piso. Sólo nos queda uno más para llegar a la calle

De repente, sin poder pronunciar palabra, Akane se derrumbó en sus brazos. Terriblemente asustado, la cogió en brazos y la apoyó en un escalón, mientras a oscuras buscaba su rostro. No, no podía ser. Akane no.

Respiraba. A pesar de haber caído inconsciente seguía respirando. Y Ranma también empezó a respirar. Sin darse cuenta había retenido el aire en sus pulmones a la vez que buscaba el aliento de Akane.

Con Akane en brazos, se decidió a salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Akane respiraba, pero no sabía porque se había desmayado. Necesitaba encontrar al Dr. Tofú.

Ya veía la luz de la luna al final de las escaleras. Sólo necesitaba unos cuantos metros. La luz de la luna iluminó de nuevo el suelo donde pisaba al cruzar el umbral de las escaleras e iba a lanzar un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando por el rabillo del ojo un destello le alertó. Sin esperar a girarse y ver de dónde procedía el reflejo, cogió impulso y de un gran salto cayó sobre un montón de escombros que había a su derecha. Dónde hacía un segundo había estado con Akane, ahora aparecía clavada una gran espátula. Ukyo. Nervioso, se puso en alerta. Estaba seguro que vendría otro ataque, pero no sabía de dónde y había otra cosa que le atormentaba. Akane. No tenía tiempo de peleas. Debía salir de allí ya para encontrar un médico para Akane, pero no lograba localizar a la que había sido su amiga y que ahora les atacaba. Sabía que estaban en peligroso. Y estaba pensando en esto cuando dos grandes espátulas más le llegaron desde su espalda. Esta vez fue el ligero silbido del aire al ser atravesado con violencia por las dos armas lo que avisó a Ranma, pero no pudo reaccionar con tanta antelación como la primera vez. Saltó y pudo esquivarlas pero esta vez el salto fue más precario yendo a parar a escasos metros de las dos espátulas que quedaron clavadas en el montón de escombros como una escultura abstracta. Ranma respirando hondo por el esfuerzo de saltar con Akane, concentró su atención. Qué le estaba pasando? Normalmente podría sentir y percibir estos ataques con los ojos vendados. Sin embargo ahora estaba torpe y le faltaba la respiración. Qué le pasaba? Ukyo tenía mucha ventaja y seguiría atacando hasta verles derrotados y eso no podía permitirlo. Estaba jugando con ellos al gato y el ratón.

Si pensarlo dos veces, a pesar de sentirse un poco mareado, atrajo fuertemente a Akane contra sí y saltó hacia un muro que estaba en la salida del callejón donde estaban y que daba entrada al bloque de pisos derruido que había sido su prisión en la tela de hilos de acero. Funcionaba. Seguía sintiéndose muy débil pero parecía que su acción había cogido por sorpresa a Ukyo ya que esta vez no les había atacado. Con más ánimos dio otro salto con la inconsciente Akane en brazos. Ya estaban fueran del callejón y veía varias calles con las farolas encendidas. Ya lo tenía. Estaban salvados! Y cuándo estaba en medio del tercer salto que debía alejarles más aún de Ukyo una bomba de harina les envolvió nublándoles cualquier visión. Ranma no veía nada y ni tan siquiera veía dónde estaba el suelo. Qué le sucedía? Se había desorientado y estaba completamente mareado! y lo peor fue al oír el silbido contra el aire de más espátulas. Pero esta vez no eran dos, sino más de diez espátulas las que estaban yendo hacia la indefensa pareja. Ranma, totalmente perdido y derrotado consciente de las mortales armas que se le venían encima y de su extrema debilidad, tan sólo pudo hacer lo que el corazón le pidió. Sin pensarlo se contrajo sobre sí mismo rodeando a Akane con su cuerpo y sus brazos. Si debían morir acribillados por las espátulas de Ukyo sería él quien recibiera los cortes. Acercó su rostro al de la dormida Akane y con su aroma embriagándole se dejó llevar.

- Ranma! Qué haces? Así proteges a Akane? Pensaba que podía confiar en ti!

Ranma levantó el cabeza desconcertado ante esos gritos y el tono de enojo que tenían, y lo que vio le dejó pasmado.

- Ryoga? – preguntó desconcertado desde un contenedor con restos de hojas y árboles en el que había caído aún envolviendo a Akane con su cuerpo.

- Pero qué te pasa Ranma? – seguía gritando Ryoga sin entender – suerte que he llegado a tiempo y he podido desviar esas espátulas! Quién os está atacando? Y por qué no te has defendido?

- Ryoga… qué alegría verte – murmuró ignorando el enfado de su amigo, sin poder reaccionar desde el contenedor

- Eh? Qué le pasa a Akane! – gritó preocupado Ryoga al ver la linda cabeza de su amor platónico reposando lánguidamente sobre el pecho de su amigo – Ranma, por qué no se levanta?

La pregunta de Ryoga despejó la mente de Ranma. Akane.

- Hemos de llevarla al médico cuanto antes – explicó gravemente mientras se levantaba y se situaba al lado de Ryoga – Respira. Pero está inconsciente. No se qué le pasa – y nada más decir esas palabras sintió un mareo y las piernas le fallaron hasta el punto que tuvo que apoyarse en Ryoga para no caer de bruces contra el suelo.

- Ranma! Qué te pasa?

- Ryoga, coge a Akane. Me estoy mareando. No tengo fuerza - Qué me está pasando? susurró para sí. Ukyo, qué nos has hecho?

- Vámonos Ranma, puedes andar? Apóyate en mí – le indicó Ryoga mientras aguantaba tiernamente a Akane contra sí.

- Llévate a Akane. Llévala al Dr. Tofú. Yo me quedo.

- Pero qué dices, descerebrado? – se enfadó Ryoga -Si no te tienes ni en pie! Vámonos ya!

- No lo entiendes! Estamos en peligro! Uky...

Pero otra andanada de espátulas que caían con fiereza sobre ellos evitó que pudiera acabar la frase.

- Ranma, estás bien? – preguntó Ryoga agarrando a Akane desde cien metros más allá dónde había saltado para esquivar con éxito el ataque.

Pero Ranma, aún reuniendo todas las fuerzas que podía, había sido alcanzado por una de las espátulas que se le había clavado en el brazo.

- Ryoga, vete! Salva a Akane! – chilló mientras se sacaba la espátula con dolor y la herida empezaba a sangrarle copiosamente.

Ryoga estaba en un gran aprieto. Sabía que Ranma estaba herido y débil, pero notar el peso muerto de Akane en sus brazos y ver su hermosa cara inconsciente y blanca como el papel bajo la tenue luz de la luna era superior a él. Si le pasaba algo a Akane no podría vivir con eso.

- Ranma, aguanta! Volveré! – fue la promesa que lanzó al aire Ryoga mientras Ranma sonreía satisfecho. Sabía que Ryoga volvería en cuanto pusiera a Akane a salvo. Akane era la prioridad de ambos ante sus propias vidas.

Y se giró para dirigirse hacia Ueno donde sabía que aún estaría el Dr Tofú en su fiesta. Pero inesperadamente vio una figura ante él cortándole el paso. Al instante se puso alerta. Las sombras ocultaban el rostro de la figura, pero rezumaba peligro y odio.

Con rapidez y sin pensarlo saltó con Akane en brazos al tejado del edificio cercano para poder huir por allí ya que por la calle el personaje le obstruía el camino, pero al aterrizar de su salto, la figura volvía a estar enfrente suyo como si se hubiera volatilizado hasta allí.

De nuevo, sin dudarlo saltó a la cornisa de la casa de delante, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró de nuevo con la misma figura barrándole el paso y mirándole desde la sombra de su rostro.

Sin rendirse, con la fuerza de voluntad que le daba llevar a Akane fuera de allí, volvió a coger fuerzas para saltar cuando se quedó helado

- Ryoga, no lo intentes más. Jamás saldrás de aquí con Akane en brazos

Conocía esa voz, pero de veras estaban siendo pronunciadas por el ser maligno que tenía enfrente? Ukyo. Podía ser Ukyo la figura oscura que tenía delante y que no le dejaba pasar?

- Sí – contestó la chica de pelo castaño intuyendo los pensamientos de Ryoga – Soy yo, Ukyo – y dio un paso para dejarse iluminar por la tenue luz de la luna - Deja a Akane en el suelo y vete. Contra ti no tengo nada

Ryoga seguía sin reaccionar. No podía ser. Había sido Ukyo quién había atrapado a sus amigos y los había dejado en tal mal estado? No podía ser

- No me has oído? Me estoy hartando! Deja a Akane en el suelo y lárgate si no quieres acabar como ellos!

Ryoga bajó la mirada hacia el rostro inocente de Akane. Cómo había sido capaz? Cómo había sido capaz Ukyo de dañar tanto a Akane, a su Akane? Interiormente empezó a sentir una rabia y tristeza interior que iba creciendo. Era el Shishi Hoko Dan. Se arrodilló y dejando a Akane suavemente en el suelo, y fue irguiéndose poco a poco. Al acabar de levantar la cabeza, con los ojos oscuros de rabia, en sus manos se había formado ya el terrible Shishi Hoko Dan. Por unos segundos dudó, jamás pensó que tendría que atacar a Ukyo, a su amiga. Pero de nuevo el rostro de Akane en el suelo, y la herida que tenía la chica en el costado, con el resto de camisa de Ranma aún repleto de sangre, fue el impulso que necesitó para liberar del todo su técnica.

- Lo siento, Ukyo – murmuró para sí

El Shishi Hoko Dan salió disparado contra Ukyo.

El impacto fue brutal. La parte del tejado donde estaba Ukyo desparareció completamente y sólo quedó polvo y un escombros. Sin entusiasmo, cogió de nueva a Akane en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia donde antes había estado Ukyo interrumpiéndole el paso, para salir de allí.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Algo agarró el pie de Ryoga, totalmente desprevenido, y con fuerza y violencia lo lanzó en la otra dirección cayendo, con Akane aún en brazos, lejos de donde estaban.

- Idiota! tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. Ahora tendrás que morir con Akane y Ranma.

Ryoga, no salía de su asombro. Ukyo estaba ilesa de su Shishi Hoko Dan y además había podido contraatacar y dejarle magullado lanzándolo a más de cincuenta metros de distancia! Qué técnicas había aprendido Ukyo? Cómo podía ser que fuera tan fuerte? Sólo Ranma había podido vencerle a él. Cómo Ukyo podía haberlo hecho también? El Shishi Hoko Dan era su ataque más poderoso, cómo podría hacerlo para derrotarla? Todos esos pensamientos le estaban bloqueando y no conseguía saber qué hacer.

- Ryoga, saca a Akane de aquí!

Ranma. Ryoga se había olvidado por completo de él. Ukyo lo había lanzado cerca de donde su amigo aún yacía, y a pesar de estar semiinconsciente, herido y falto de fuerzas, con un hilo de voz, lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y le recordó su misión principal. Akane. Pero seguía sin saber cómo poder llevársela lejos de Ukyo. Su mejor ataque era inofensivo contra el monstruo en que se había convertido la chica del pelo castaño. Derrotado bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sabía que si no podía salvar a Akane, moriría con ella, pero qué podía hacer para salvarla?

- Ryoga, estás aquí

Esa voz. Sorprendido abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con otros ojos marrones profundos que le miraban desde sus brazos.

- Akane! Cómo estás? Te encuentras bien? – se trabó Ryoga. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y preguntarle. Pero de repente se calló. Qué era eso? De su interior notaba un calor suave y acogedor que crecía y le iba envolviendo. Se sentía tan bien! Qué era lo que estaba experimentando?

- Ryoga – susurró Akane

Dirigió su mirada confusa buscando la voz que tantas veces le había hipnotizado, y de inmediato lo entendió. Nada más volver a ver los fantásticos ojos de Akane y la sonrisa maravillosa que le estaba dedicando lo vio todo claro. Ese poder que iba creciendo dentro de él venía de Akane. Era ella quien se lo estaba transmitiendo. Por instinto, la dejó en pie agarrándola firmemente con una mano, mientras la otra le quedaba libre y en un momento se le fue formando una increíble esfera de luz dorada. Era el mismo poder que había sentido desde el restaurante. Ahora comprendía cual había sido su origen.

Ukyo, al instante, se detuvo. Otra vez no. Ya conocía el poder desorbitado de esa luz. Cómo era posible que Ryoga también conociera esa técnica? Quién se la había enseñado a Ranma y a él? Lo tenía todo estudiado para derrotar a Ranma y Akane, había ido a China para convertirse en la mujer más poderosa y peligrosa, pero esa técnica le estaba rompiendo todos los planes! Con mucha rabia, y con mucho cuidado, dio un paso atrás preparándose para el ataque de Ryoga. Esta vez estaba prevenida.

Ryoga, miraba extasiado la esfera en su mano. Era un poder formidable! Cuando, de repente, notó que Akane se apoyaba un poco más sobre él. Preocupado la miró.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo murmurar Akane

Ryoga supo que Akane iba a desmayarse de nuevo. Sin pensarlo, buscó con la mirada a Ukyo y sin titubear le lanzó la esfera dorada, justo en el momento en que Akane caía de nuevo inconsciente y Ryoga notaba desaparecer toda esa maravillosa energía en su interior.

La esfera no había sido tan grande como la que creó Ranma, pero el resultado fue muy parecido y el edificio y la calle dónde había estado hace un segundo Ukyo, ahora eran sólo más escombros y polvo. Ryoga permanecía impresionado ante el resultado de aquel ataque. Era mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de los suyos.

- Qué haces? Vete! Huye con Akane! - Ranma de nuevo le sacó de su error.

Estaba siendo muy imprudente al quedarse allí. Sin esperar a escuchar ninguna palabra más cogió de nuevo a Akane en brazos, la apretó contra su cuerpo y saltó al tejado más cercano que no estaba derruido. Ranma tenía razón, no debía esperar a nada. De allí volvió a saltar al siguiente y así fue alejándose del lugar. A medida que iba dando saltos y más saltos, su respiración se hizo más segura. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Y fue a dar otro salto cuando un silbido le alertó. Una espátula enorme, del mismo tamaño que Ryoga cayó justo en frente de él. Pero esta vez no se aturdió y girando en otra dirección siguió huyendo con Akane fuertemente cogida. Sin embargo, otra espátula gigante volvió a cortarle el camino. Fue a girarse para seguir escapando en otra dirección cuando de las dos espátulas salieron disparados como unas flechas que apuntaban a Ryoga sin piedad.

- Agggghhrrrrr - El grito horrible de Ryoga desgarró el silencio de la noche.

De entre las sombras de los tejados, apareció la figura de Ukyo. Sus ropas estaban totalmente desgarradas y estaba bastante malherida. Sangraba del labio y en uno de los brazos se había clavado un hierro que sacó sin miramientos mientras se acercaba a Ryoga.

- Ryoga, querido, a pesar de conocer el ataque de la esfera, me has hecho mucho daño. Sin embargo, creo que no es comparable a lo que estás sintiendo tu ahora, verdad? Querido, bienvenido a mi ataque de los hilos de acero venenosos

Continuará...

Qué tal? es muy repetitivo? bueno, espero que no os haya aburrido! hasta pronto!


	16. Chapter 16 Transformación

Hola! estoy aquí de nuevo. Perdonad que haya tardado de nuevo en sacar este capítulo, pero cuando ya lo tenía hecho había algo que no me gustaba y rehice parte de él... a ver qué os parece.

Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 16 – Transformación

Ukyo sonreía con satisfacción morbosa viendo la situación de la que era dueña. De nuevo lo tenía todo bajo control.

- Aaaahhh! – gritó Ryoga con infinita rabia – qué es esto? Suéltame!

Y estaba cogiendo impulso para intentar soltarse cuando una voz le alertó

- Ryoga, no te muevas! – chilló inesperadamente Ranma consiguiendo reunir la poca fuerza que le quedaba para advertir a su amigo – Esos hilos además de cortar como cuchillas son venenosos. No te muevas! Es por eso que Akane y yo estamos así. El veneno de los hilos nos está absorbiendo la energía.

- Oh, vamos Ranma – se quejó Ukyo con irónico disgusto – así no tiene gracia. Tendrías que haber dejado a Ryoga descubrirlo solo. Eres una aguafiestas – y le sacó la lengua imitando la burla de una niña pequeña – Pues sí. Mi querido Ranma tiene razón. Lo has averiguado más rápido de lo que pensaba, querido mío. A que es maravillosa esta técnica? – se regodeó - Te atrapa como a una araña y si se te ocurre moverte de corta y te inyecta veneno que te neutraliza y te acaba quitando toda la fuerza hasta morir. Es perfecta.

Ukyo, sonrió maléficamente observando su obra. Ranma extremadamente debilitado gracias al veneno, Ryoga anulado en los hilos de acero y Akane desmayada e ignorante del peligro en el que estaba. Todo era perfecto. Bueno, casi perfecto. Había dos cosas que no le gustaba nada y le molestaban seriamente. Una era que, inexplicablemente, la pequeña bruja no había sido atravesada por ninguno de sus hilos de acero en este segundo ataque. Incomprensiblemente, Ryoga aún la mantenía fuertemente cogida contra sí en brazos, pero había logrado esquivar todos los hilos de acero para que le agujerearan a él y no a Akane. Eso la ponía muy furiosa. Y lo segundo es que en el ataque de Ryoga habían conseguido herirla con cierta seriedad. La herida del brazo, del que se había sacado un trozo de hierro, no dejaba de sangrarle y el golpe en el labio le había hecho romperse parte de un diente. Eso era totalmente inexcusable.

Definitivamente, y a pesar de reconocer que estaba muy guapo con eso traje negro de fiesta, Ryoga moriría con Ranma y Akane por todas las molestias que le había causado! Con sonrisa maléfica y malas intenciones fue acercándose al chico de la eterna banda color ocre.

- Qué te parece entonces mi técnica?

- Déjanos ir! Te has vuelto loca, Ukyo! – gritó con rabia Ryoga

- Oh, por favor, no me digas esas cosas que me ofendes – ironizó. E insinuante se le acercó – Sabes una cosa? La herida del brazo me duele. Tienes algo para curarla, querido? – y se le acercó aún más

- No te atrevas a tocarme, loca! – le escupió las palabras el chico perdido

- Oh, veo que no me quieres ayudar – musitó simulando enfado – tendré que hacerlo yo misma – y de un gesto inesperado, cogió la camisa negra de Ryoga y estirándola con fuerza rompió un trozo que usó para hacerse un torniquete en el brazo y parar la sangre de la herida.

- Aggghhh - El ímpetu del movimiento, pero, hizo que los hilos que atravesaban a Ryoga por el estómago hicieran su función y dibujaran pequeños cortes que se le incrustaron en la piel sangrando y quemándole por dentro

- Ay, disculpa! Escuece el veneno? Ay, perdón – y se fue riendo con maldad Ukyo mientras anudaba bien el trozo de camisa en su brazo.

Al llegar unos metros más allá se paró de golpe y girándose se dirigió a ellos.

- Bueno, os agradezco toda la diversión que me estáis ofreciendo pero he decidido que ha llegado el momento. Ryoga, ya sabes que también morirás, verdad?

- Maldita! – susurró el nombrado con rabia

- Querido, porque no sueltas a esa mocosa? Como tenía planificado ella será la primera en morir, y Ranma y tú moriréis en vida al verla sufrir y desaparecer. Es un plan magnífico! – y siguió hablando ensimismada como si fuera para ella misma mientras empezaba a andar en círculos – quería hacerla cachitos usando los hilos de acero que la atravesaban, pero como ahora ya no está atrapada ahí tendré que pensar alguna otra cosa igual de creativa – y paró en seco dirigiéndose a Ryoga con decisión – Suéltala!

- Jamás

- Que la sueltes! – gritó aún más fuerte enfurecida la chica del pelo castaño

- Jamás –repitió Ryoga sin inmutarse totalmente convencido de sus palabras – Jamás la dejaré ir de mis brazos – y miró el rostro de pálido de Akane – moriré con ella si es necesario, pero jamás la separarás de mis brazos.

Ukyo se quedó helada ante la determinación de las palabras de Ryoga

- Pero qué le veis! – estalló con furia y frustración – si es una bruja violenta y odiosa! Una marimacho!

- Jamás podrás llegarle ni a la suela de los zapatos. Es infinitamente mejor que tu.

Ukyo se giró desconcertada ante esa voz. Ranma. Ranma desde su debilidad le hirió profundamente con esas palabras y como en una revelación, entendió sin dudarlo, que no podría vencer a Akane ni aunque la matara.

- Nooooo! – gritó desesperada Ukyo con el rostro deformado de la rabia ante esa certeza. Su venganza sería inútil, porque jamás podría hacer que los demás la olvidaran ni dejaran de quererla. Ni aún muerta.

- Por fin te has dado cuenta, verdad Ukyo? – insistió Ranma – Akane es mucho mejor que tú. Jamás podrás ser como ella.

Jamás podrás ser como ella. Jamás podrás ser como ella. Esas palabras empezaron a rebotar en su cerebro sin descanso, como un torbellino que le cegaba los sentidos. Volvían una y otra vez, machacándola con esa verdad irrefutable. Ella jamás podría ser como Akane. Sin poder soportarlo se fue retorciendo hasta caer de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza para hacer salir esas palabras, esa certeza, pero lo único que ocurría era que esas palabras seguían, con obstinación infinita, golpeándole en el alma con esa realidad enviándola al vacío.

Ranma y Ryoga miraban fascinados la reacción de su opresora. Ellos no habían podido doblegar a Ukyo en ningún momento y sin embargo, la evidencia de no llegar a poder superar en la vida a Akane la estaba aplacando. Como si estuvieran conectados, a la vez, se buscaron con las miradas el uno al otro. Si querían escapar esa debía ser la ocasión! Sin embargo, sin darles tiempo a más, algo desvió su atención de nuevo hacia Ukyo. Un aura verde oscuro la estaba rodeando. Era un aura de celos, de envidia y resentimiento.

Empezó a levantarse poco a poco hasta quedar de nuevo de pie con los brazos colgando y al elevar el rostro sus ojos se habían convertido en pedazos de carbón ardiendo, negros y rojos, como las brasas al fuego. El aura que había empezado siendo verde ahora se estaba volviendo negra, oscura y terriblemente tenebrosa, aumentando a cada instante y haciendo que su cabello castaño ondeara repleto de energía maligna.

- Jamás podré ser como ella – habló con una voz proveniente de un ser sin alma – Jamás podré ser como ella – y mirando primero a Ranma y luego a Ryoga sentenció – Moriréis.

Sin poder evitarlo a los dos chicos se les heló la sangre ante el tono de esas palabras.

- Moriréis sufriendo aún más de lo que os tenía previsto. Yo no podré ser jamás como Akane. Akane desparecerá y el mundo la seguirá queriendo y recordando. El amor de Akane y mi querido Ranma permanecerá por encima de todo, por encima de mí – y volviendo a mirar a los dos chicos con el traje de fiesta destrozado - Pero yo os mataré y sufriréis los tres hasta la inmensidad del infierno!

Sin dejar de mirar a los dos chicos se metió una mano en el bolsillo de su blusón azul y extrajo lo que parecía un pequeño frasco tallado. Lo miró y lo alzó para ver su contenido a través de la inocente luz de luna que seguía iluminando el maléfico plan de la chica de las espátulas.

- Esta poción se la robé también a las amazonas del pueblo de Shampoo. Estuve dudando si cogerla o no – les explicaba Ukyo, absorta, sin poder apartar los ojos del frasco – debido al terrible poder que esconde. Con la técnica de los hilos de acero debía ser más que suficiente. Pero la robé. Y ahora la tengo aquí y será el colofón de mi plan de venganza. Este líquido me dará una fuerza y una técnicas letales que jamás habéis conocido! – Ukyo estaba eufórica, con los ojos hundidos en roja sangre, disfrutando ya del resultado mortal de su nuevo plan, sin embargo, como recordando algo, apartó la mirada del frasco calmando su ímpetu - Lo siento por mi querida Shampoo. Ella creía que nos desharíamos de Akane y tú, mi querido Ranma, vivirías para estar con ella. Ha sido un pequeño peón necesario en mi trama. Cuando le explique que no tuve otro remedio entenderá que os haya tenido que matar a los tres. Daños colaterales, verdad? – y dirigiendo su mirada negra como el tizón a los chicos sonrió siniestramente.

Ryoga y Ranma se miraron ansiosos. No tenían miedo a morir, y esta vez pintaba realmente mal, pero debían salvar a Akane por encima de todo. Ella no podía morir. Pero qué podían hacer? Ryoga estaba atrapado y Ranma estaba tan débil que casi no podía ni hablar. Y para más complicación Ukyo prometía, si bebía esa poción, ser aún más terriblemente poderosa. Qué podían hacer?

Ukyo, mirando el frasco con deleite, empezó a quitarle el pequeño tapón de corcho al frasco. Inmediatamente empezó a salir una niebla roja como la sangre. Y manteniendo la sonrisa de odio y rencor se fue acercando la botella a la boca.

- Queridos míos, apreciad al ser que os enviará al infierno.

- Ukyo, detente! – gritó Ranma en un intento de parar esa locura reuniendo fuerzas para hablar – Por favor!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Con determinación Ukyo bebió todo el contenido del frasco. Nada más acabar de tomar el último sorbo de la poción un espasmo descontrolado la obligó a soltar la pequeña botella repentinamente, rompiéndose en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo lleno de escombros. Otros espasmos siguieron al primero y así durante varios segundos interminables. Ranma y Ryoga observaban extasiados como la que había sido su amiga, poco a poco, a golpe de transformación se iba convirtiendo en algo totalmente inhumano. Sus manos pasaron a ser garras con afiladas uñas, de la espalda le salieron pequeños bultos cortantes que recorrían toda su columna vertical e iban rompiendo lo que le quedaba de ropa y sus ojos antes hermosos, se mutaron en agujeros negros de los que sólo emanaba poder infernal.

- Impresionante. Ha sido algo doloroso pero ha valido la pena. Me siento repleta de fuerza y energía! – murmuró con voz desagarrada la nueva Ukyo reponiéndose de los infinitos espasmos que había sufrido – No me miréis así, queridos míos. Se que envidiáis mi poder – y sacó una lengua bífida que lamió la herida que aún tenía en el labio causada por el ataque de Ryoga – Esta transformación es maravillosa – Decía ensimismada en sí misma viendo los cambios que había experimentado – Realmente espectacular.

De repente, sin previo aviso, se giró y de sus garras salieron disparados unos pequeños torbellinos de fuego que se dirigieron hacia Ryoga directamente. Los torbellinos de fuego se quedaron clavados en los brazos del chico del colmillo.

- Qué has hecho, Ukyo? Qué es esto que me has lanzando? – gritó enfurecido al notar el ardor en sus brazos

- Oh! Nada… estoy probando mis nuevos poderes, y así de paso haré que dejes ir a la pequeña bruja

Y nada más decir esas palabras los torbellinos empezaron a girar como si fueran pequeños huracanes clavándose cada vez más y quemando sin piedad los brazos de Ryoga que se resistía a dejar ir a la chica peliazul.

- Aaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh – gritó el chico del colmillo

- Ryoga! – rugió Ranma de rabia

- Ríndete Ryoga, sólo has de dejar ir a la bruja y haré detener el ataque

- Nuncaaaaaaaaaa – gritó de nuevo Ryoga ciego de furia

Sin embargo, el dolor era tan extremo, las quemaduras tan profundas, que sin poder evitarlo el chico del colmillo perdió el conocimiento dejando caer suavemente a sus pies a Akane. Ryoga quedó como un títere colgando de los hilos de acero de la maquiavélica Ukyo.

- Akane, Ryoga! – chilló de nuevo Ranma impotente

- Veo que la frustración te hace coger fuerzas, amado mío – se mofó Ukyo – no puedes moverte pero puedes chillar más que antes. Curioso

- Ukyo, eres un monstruo!

- Oh, amor mío, no me digas esas cosas que me ruborizas – y de nuevo volvió a sacar su horrible lengua bífida – Ahora voy a por ti, cariño

Arrastrando los pasos, Ukyo se acercó al débil Ranma y poco a poco fue alargando su brazo para acariciar con su garra el rostro del chico de la trenza

- Lástima que esos dos estén desmayados. Sólo puedo divertirme contigo, cariño mío

- Aparta de mí! Monstruo! – escupió con asco las palabras – Si no fuera por el veneno que me has inyectado, si no fuera por eso, ni siendo un monstruo podrías vencerme.

- Puede ser querido, de hecho deberías estar ya muerto debido al veneno que tanto repudias, pero eres fuerte. Era de esperar. Sin embargo, ahora no podrás huir de mi, Ranma – y sin inmutarse, lo que parecía que quería ser una caricia, Ukyo lo convirtió en un terrible zarpazo que dejó marcada la cara de Ranma con un corte transversal sangrante.

- Maldita seas – susurró apretando los dientes con rabia al sentir caer la sangre por su mejilla

- Esto sólo ha sido el principio, querido. Voy a acabar contigo

Al instante sus ojos negros como el vacío empezaron a ponerse morados, violeta intenso, brillando intensamente.

- Muere Ranma

Y tras dejar escapar el último suspiro de aire al pronunciar esas palabras, de sus ojos salieron brillantes y mortíferos rayos que iban dirigidos directamente al corazón de Ranma. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Ranma se movió para esquivar el ataque consiguiéndolo por milímetros, pero nada más evitar ese rayo, otro venía ya directo hacia él, esta vez sin poder evitar que le hiriera en el costado.

- Qué fácil va a ser querido. Quizás no debería haberte clavado tantos hilos de acero. Su veneno realmente te ha debilitado. En fin, querría divertirme más pero tengo prisa y quiero acabar con la bruja y el pobre Ryoga también antes de que amanezca – y mirándolo fijamente mientras sus ojos volvían de nuevo a iluminarse con la luz morada pronunció sus últimas palabras a Ranma - Adiós amor mío. Siempre te recordaré.

Ranma miraba con frustración como el rayo se le acercaba inexorablemente. Morir así estaba fuera de su imaginación. Cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto? Akane. Akane… su última mirada fue hacia la chica inconsciente tendida a varios metros de distancia de él. Hacia su vida.

- Aggghhhhh

Algo se interpuso entre el rayo y Ranma, haciendo que saliera desviado yendo a destrozar otro edificio en construcción cercano de la energía inhumana que cargaba esa técnica diabólica.

- Deja en paz a mi airen!

- Shampoo – murmuraron a la vez Ukyo y Ranma.

Los dos estaban anonadados ante la inesperada presencia de la amazona. Se habían olvidado totalmente de ella! Había desaparecido cuando Ranma y Akane estaban atrapados en la red de hilos de acero y no percibieron su ausencia. Y ahora aparecía dando un giro a la situación.

- Shampoo, amiga mía, qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Ukyo con voz rota tratando de parecer amistosa

- Eso te pregunto yo! – respondió muy enfadada la amazona – me has traicionado! Me has utilizado! Akane debía morir y Ranma debía ser mío! Pero tú me has utilizado sólo para tus propósitos, para acabar con todo y has ignorado mis deseos de que Ranma sólo fuera mío! Y eso no te lo perdono!

- Pero Shampoo, querida – trató Ukyo de calmarla – sí, puede ser que me haya descontrolado, pero no ha sido adrede – mintió la chica del pelo castaño – volvamos a nuestro plan inicial. Te dejo a Ranma. Acabemos con Akane y Ryoga y te dejo a tu airen para ti

- Shampoo, por favor! Olvida ese plan, salva a Akane! Haré lo que quieras, pero salva a Ryoga y Akane – gritó desesperado Ranma, herido y flaqueando extremadamente sus fuerzas.

Shampoo ignoró el lamento atormentado del chico de la trenza y se quedó mirando a su ahora transformada amiga. Realmente podía confiar en ella? Su ira fue desvaneciéndose y su atención fue centrándose en Ukyo. Al cabo de unos segundos de tenso silencio obtuvo la respuesta.

- De acuerdo, te perdono. Sigamos con nuestro plan. Encarguémonos de Akane – claudicó Shampoo - Pero a Ryoga ni tocarlo. Sólo Akane. Ese era nuestro plan – sentenció seriamente. Y mi airen será para mí.

Ukyo, como sólo unos instantes antes había hecho Shampoo, le devolvió la mirada estudiándola mientras su mente iba a mil por hora recalculando las variables con las que jugaba ahora. Ella era ahora mucho más poderosa que Shampoo, pero la amazona conocía parte de las técnicas que había robado de su tribu y era conocedora de otras que ella desconocía. De momento necesitaba tenerla a su lado.

- Bien – respondió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser cómplice – Seguiremos con nuestro plan inicial. Sólo Akane y Ranma para ti

Sin embargo la mente de Ukyo iba más allá. De momento mantendría a su lado a la amazona, pero en cuanto se deshicieran de Akane, mataría a Ryoga y Ranma y le endosaría las muertes a ella. Era una jugada maestra.

- No! Deteneos! – exasperado chilló Ranma al ver que se alejaban de él y se dirigían hacia Akane – Dejadla! Matadme a mí! Pero dejad a Akane!

Lágrimas de terror cayeron descontroladas por las mejillas de Ranma. Si no hubiera sido por Shampoo ahora estaría muerto pero lo prefería sin dudarlo a tener que presenciar, impotente, como hacían desaparecer el aura de Akane. El veneno de los hilos de acero estaba siendo letal y estaba totalmente inmovilizado. Ni podía arrastrarse. Era como un muñeco viejo y roto tirado en el suelo y con cada paso que Shampoo y Ukyo hacían acercándose a la chica del pelo azul, un suspiro de vida escapaba del alma de Ranma con desesperación.

- Deteneos! – lloró de impotencia

Shampoo, posó la mano sobre el brazo de Ukyo y detuvo su andar hacia Akane.

- Ukyo, déjame un momento, los gritos de mi airen me molestan y si sigue así podría ser que alguien nos oyera. Déjame un segundo hablar con él – y sin dejarle opción a réplica añadió – Ah! no te he dicho que estás muy mona, que esas garras y esos bultos en la espalda

- Muy graciosa, querida – respondió con un mueca Ukyo viendo como Shampoo volvía al lado de Ranma

- Airen mío, cariño – se agachó Shampoo para estar a la altura de Ranma como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño – por favor, deja de chillar. Si sigues aullando de esa forma alguien puede oírnos y sería un verdadero problema. Y por favor, deja de llorar. En unos minutos todo habrá acabado y tu yo seremos felices para siempre – y para sorpresa de todos se agachó un poco más y cogiéndole el rostro a Ranma con ambas manos le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

Ranma, debilitado y pillado desprevenido no pudo ni supo reaccionar, quedándose pasmado.

- Jajaja – rió Ukyo al ver la acción inesperada de la amazona – no pierdes el tiempo, querida

- Ya podemos continuar – la ignoró Shampoo dirigiéndose a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de satisfacción.

Sin más distracciones fueron acercándose a Akane, inconsciente e ignorante de los terribles planes que tenían para ella.

- Toda tuya querida – con un gesto de su garra le invitó Ukyo a Shampoo

La bella amazona se quedó mirando a la pequeña de las Tendo. La chica que, sin ni ella saberlo, le había robado a su airen. La chica que era todo lo contrario a ella. Extravagante, femenina, excelente cocinera y luchadora, exótica. Pero lo había robado a su airen. Su mirada al observar a Akane tendida en el suelo estaba vacía mientras todos esos pensamientos volaban por su mente. Y sin pensarlo más, una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro mientras de su cinturón sacaba dos hermosos puñales tallados y afilados que resplandecieron ante la luz de la luna.

- Adiós, niña violenta

Continuará...

Qué tal? Ha quedado más o menos bien, no? Hasta pronto!


	17. Chapter 17 Última oportunidad

Hola! qué tal? Primero de nada gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! estoy pasando una temporadilla un poco difícil que hace que no tenga mucho tiempo ni esté demasiado inspirada para escribir pero vuestros comentarios son lo que están haciendo que pueda seguir adelante con la historia. MIL GRACIAS!

Y ahora... ahí va... sí, lo siento... más lucha... pero es que acabarla sin más, sin más cambios de poder en la batalla se me hace raro. Siento si se os hace un poco pesado. Ya me diréis!

Es una historia sin ánimos de lucro y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 17 – Última oportunidad

Shampoo sin cambiar un ápice de la expresión de su rostro empuñó sin titubear los dos hermosos puñales. Se puso en cuclillas ante el cuerpo inconsciente de Akane, y fue acercando las letales armas al delicado cuello de la pequeña de las Tendo.

Ukyo miraba con excitación cada movimiento de la amazona. No era lo que había planeado, y no sería ella quien tuviera el placer de acabar con la peliazul, pero este final no estaba nada mal como plan B. Estaba ansiosa por ver correr la sangre de Akane por el sucio suelo del descampado.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Shampoo puso ambos puñales uno a cada lado del cuello de Akane. La colocación de ambos indicaba que iban a ser dos cortes limpios que le rebanarían por completo la yugular. Quedaban instantes para presenciar el último aliento de vida de Akane. Ukyo contuvo la respiración. Cuando de repente

- Sabes qué? – pronunció Shampoo irguiéndose lentamente – He cambiado de opinión. No quiero matar a la chica violenta.

Ukyo tardó varios segundos en entender. Esa reacción de Shampoo estaba totalmente fuera del alcance de los sucesos que podían ocurrir.

- Qué? Pero qué dices, Shampoo? – preguntó aún confundida

- Sí, lo que oyes – explicó la amazona despreocupada alejándose de Akane y de la chica del pelo castaño con garras – He cambiado de opinión. No quiero matar a Akane.

Le costó, pero finalmente Ukyo volvió a sonreír.

- Oh! Entiendo! Querida amiga, me cedes el honor de borrar de la faz de la tierra la insignificante vida de Akane. Te lo agradezco! – y con los ojos llenos de odio y satisfacción, mirando de nuevo a la pequeña de las Tendo tirada en el suelo, empezó a levantar los brazos.

De inmediato, de sus garras con horrendas zarpas empezaron a nacer dos pequeñas bolas de energía de color rosado. Sin desviar sus ojos en llamas de Akane las esferas de energía fueron creciendo en poder hasta llegar al color rojo intenso, a juego con sus ojos, soltando chispazos que retumbaban como pequeños petardos en el silencio de la noche. Ukyo se concentró un poco más y las dos esferas se convirtieron en óvalos que apuntaban al pecho de Akane.

- Esta técnica está pensada para hacerte despertar, querida Akane – le habló aunque no pudiera oírle – Es básico, ya que si te mato estando aún inconsciente no podré disfrutar. Y eso no me lo podría perdonar jamás! – y sonrió adelantándose a lo que iba a suceder – El veneno de los hilos de acero es lo que te ha sumido en esta inconsciencia, pero el poder de estas esferas disparado sobre dos puntos específicos de tu pecho, harán que el veneno se diluya y vuelvas a la vida. Y volverás a la vida, para morir, porque el mismo poder de estas esferas irá aumentando al contacto con tu cuerpo y te irá desgarrando por dentro. Chillarás de dolor! Y finalmente morirás rota por dentro! Estoy impaciente por presenciarlo! - Y como una acción a su impaciencia lanzó las dos esferas con entusiasmo malvado.

Pero las dos esferas encontraron su destino contra dos de los edificios en construcción que los rodeaban. En el último momento, algo había impedido el correcto lanzamiento de las esferas de Ukyo desviándolas del pecho de Akane.

- Maldita sea! Pero qué... – Maldijo confundida Ukyo con toda su alma mientras descubría con rabia como dos puñales tallados y resplandecientes baja la luz de la luna, se habían clavado en ambas mangas de su camisa. Eso era lo que le había hecho desviar la dirección de su ataque. Los puñales clavados en la ropa de sus mangas le habían hecho girar los brazos y errar el tiro.

- Te he dicho que había cambiado de opinión

- Shampoo – murmuró Ukyo enervada entre dientes dirigiendo la mirada a la voz que acababa de hablar – Cómo te has atrevido?

Shampoo miraba a Ukyo desde varias decenas de metros.

- Cómo te has atrevido? – repitió desquiciada la chica de las espátulas al ser consciente con infinita ira de la traición de la amazona

- Ukyo, no van a haber ninguna muerte – sentenció Shampoo serena pero decidida

Ukyo, tras oír el tono de voz de la amazona se armó de valor para controlarse. Se vengaría. La traición de Shampoo merecía recapacitar y buscar la forma más adecuada de recompensar la acción de su ex aliada. Con mirada crítica decidió ganar tiempo.

- Por qué Shampoo? Por qué? Nuestro plan era perfecto! Por qué me abandonas?

- No soy yo quién te abandona. Obviando que has sido tú quién me utilizó para conseguir las técnicas más letales de mi pueblo, las técnicas que tenemos vetadas todas las amazonas debido al peligro y gran poder que conllevan. Obviando que fuiste tú quién traicionó nuestro plan inicial donde Ranma debía ser mío no debía ser dañado. Obviando todo esto, lo único que he hecho ha sido evitarte un gran error. Todo esto se te ha escapado de las manos y nadie va a morir.

- Jajajaja – río abiertamente Ukyo – jamás habría esperado escuchar todas estas palabras salir de tu preciosa boca. Tú la visceral Shampoo me está dando lecciones de moral. Esto es lo último que me hubiera imaginado.

- Ukyo, déjalo – prosiguió la amazona sin rendirse - Si lo dejas ahora no habrá ocurrido nada. Detente ahora.

Ukyo, borró cualquier signo de la risa previa y miró a Shampoo henchida en odio. Sus ojos, de nuevo empezaron a arder como brasas mientras la rabia la desbordaba

- Jamás, pequeña mía. Seguiré hasta el final y más ahora que tengo un poder sobrenatural. Lo siento, pero morirás con todos ellos por tu deserción – y mirándola con rencor la condenó – Se qué técnica de ataque es la más adecuada contra ti. Tu tribu es un pozo de saber, querida mía, debería haberles robado sus secretos prohibidos mucho antes. La técnica kyōryū. Estás preparada amazona?

Nada más acabar de pronunciar esas palabras Ukyo entrecerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse sin perder de vista a Shampoo.

La técnica kyōryū, qué técnica era? Le sonaba muchísimo a Shampoo pero no lograba localizarla en la memoria. La técnica kyōryū. Con frustración apretó sus puños. No la recordaba! No tendría modo alguno de defenderse con algo de antelación, tendría que esperar a que Ukyo lanzara el ataque para improvisar y eludir el ataque, y eso no le gustaba un pelo. Con el conocimiento robado de su tribu, Ukyo estaba cerca de ser invencible.

Mientras Shampoo se estrujaba el cerebro intentando recordar, alrededor de Ukyo empezó a brotar un aura verde oscuro que la rodeó. Shampoo, expectante, observó cómo poco a poco la figura de su antes amiga iba desapareciendo. Ukyo se había diluido entre el aura que la envolvía para solo dejar a la vista los bultos que tenía en la espalda. Y entonces lo recordó. La técnica Kyōryū.! Al instante se puso en posición y fue sólo por milímetros que pudo esquivar el primer ataque. Cuando giró la mirada hacia el suelo viendo el objeto que Ukyo le había lanzado, Shampoo vio un círculo verdoso que seguía dando vueltas sobre sí mismo a tanta velocidad, que aún clavado en el suelo, seguía hundiéndose en la tierra. Sin dudarlo apartó la vista del letal objeto y volvió a ponerse en guardia. Maldita sea! Tenía que ser esta técnica la que usara Ukyo! Con una nitidez espantosa le vino a su memoria las palabras de su abuela al describir este ataque. Ataque mortal. Shampoo lo sabía. Sólo disponía de una baza para neutralizar a Ukyo, pero necesitaba tiempo, más tiempo. Y no sabía si lo tendría.

Varios círculos más salieron de las sombras que envolvían a Ukyo rodando infernalmente hacia Shampoo. De un salto en el preciso instante engañó al primer círculo. Con un trozo de metal que estaba a sus pies consiguió desviar hacia el edificio de enfrente al segundo, mientras que para el tercero utilizó un trozo de madera que le dio los segundos necesarios para dejarlo caer y que el círculo siguiera taladrando la madera en el suelo y no sobre su cuerpo.

Ukyo veía con sorna cómo Shampoo esquivaba sus ataques lanzados desde los bultos de su espalda. De momento los iba evitando todos, se notaba que su abuela le había explicado esta técnica, pero veía con satisfacción enfermiza como la amazona empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. Cada vez reaccionaba más tarde al ver venir los círculos endiablados. Era cuestión de tiempo que uno de sus círculos diera en el blanco. En eso consistía la técnica kyōryū. Llevar a la extenuación a sus oponentes para poder darles el golpe final a placer. Una técnica muy efectiva pensó con deleite la chica de las espátulas.

Shampoo se estaba quedando sin aliento. Sabía que se había arriesgado enormemente al abandonar el plan de Ukyo, pero aún más al no huir e ignorar las intenciones de la chica de las espátulas y en cambio intentar detenerla. Pero se había mofado de ella! Y la había utilizado! Y aún peor, quería matar a su airen! No sabía cómo reaccionaría su abuela, si llegaba a salir de esta, pero debía frustrar el objetivo de Ukyo. Incluso matar a Akane ya no era una opción. Había visto en lo que había convertido el odio y el desprecio a Ukyo y no quería ser cómplice de algo tan atroz aún a riesgo de perder a Ranma en pos de Akane.

Los círculos malignos no dejaban de salir de los bultos de la espalda de Ukyo y algunos de ellos habían conseguido lastimar con bastante seriedad a la amazona. Ya no tardaría en acabar el ataque. Shampoo tenía uno de los brazos inutilizado cayéndole lastimosamente a su lado, y en el tobillo derecho un corte que se extendía hasta media pierna le impedía saltar con agilidad además del gran dolor que sentía cada vez que lo intentaba. Sabía que no podría aguantar más y su baza secreta no llegaba.

- Gracias, querida Shampoo – habló Ukyo – ya queda muy poco para que no te quede un ápice de fuerza, pero antes quiero darte las gracias sinceramente. Sin tí, ahora mismo no estaríamos así

- Condenada Ukyo! – gritó Shampoo – merezco morir por haber traicionado a mi abuela y a mi pueblo y por haber sido tan mezquina de querer levantar la vida de la chica violenta para estar con Ranma. Pero te maldigo! Y ten por seguro que no conseguirás tus planes!

- Sigue sorprendiéndome oír estas palabras de tu sensual boca, de la caprichosa Shampoo. Pero tu maldición no me da miedo. Seguiré con mi deseo hasta el final. Y el primero ahora mismo es que desaparezcas de una vez. Muere!

Ukyo entornó de nuevo los ojos centrándose para producir los últimos círculos que darían el golpe de gracia a la amazona

- Agggghhhh! Pero qué demonios!

Algo había golpeado en el costado a Ukyo lanzándola, con dureza, contra una de las paredes cercanas.

- Ya era hora! Este monstruo ha estado a punto de aniquilarme! – chilló Shampoo con rabia

- Ha sido culpa de Ryoga que no quería beberse el antídoto! – se oyó una voz masculina a su espalda

- Qué va! Ha sido culpa de Ranma! Quería hacerme beber ese potingue directamente del frasco que había tenido en su boca… qué asco!

Shampoo se quedó mirando estupefacta a Ranma y Ryoga. Estaban en medio de una batalla terrible y allí estaban, discutiendo, como si fuera una más de los centenares de batallas en las que se habían encontrado. Había cosas que no cambiaban. Resignada respiró profundamente.

- En fin, lo importante es que entendiste mi plan – habló dirigiéndose a Ranma.

- Te confieso que jamás imaginé que nos ayudarías y te lo agradezco – explicó Ranma seriamente - Pero podrías haber buscado otro modo de pasarme el frasco con el antídoto que no fuera dándome un beso, y encima ese tipo de beso! Entre el frasco y tu lengua casi me ahogo! - continuó sonrojándose hasta el extremo el chico de la trenza.

- No te gustó mi beso? – y volvió la Shampoo sensual de siempre contorneándose mientras lo preguntaba – A mí me encantó! – respondió recordándolo – De todos modos era la única manera de hacerte llegar la pócima sin que Ukyo se diera cuenta – y le guiñó el ojo coquetamente

Ranma se la quedó mirando escépticamente pero no quiso ahondar más el tema. Lo esencial era que ahora mismo se sentía bien gracias a ese brebaje que la amazona había conseguido hacerle llegar, el antídoto al ataque de los hilos de acero. Era consciente de que no estaba al cien por cien, el antídoto no curaba del todo, se necesitaba cierto tiempo de reposo y cuidados para restablecerse, pero se sentía con fuerzas y ánimos de revancha. Y eso era más que suficiente.

Sin embargo había un punto que aún le daba un sabor amargo al momento y era no poder haberle dado a beber de esa pócima a Akane. Tras tomársela él, había quedado aún bastante para darle a una segunda persona. El dilema estaba ante él. Akane o Ryoga. Los dos estaban bajo el efecto del veneno de los hilos de acero. Su corazón le decía que Akane pero su razón Ryoga. A medida que lo pensaba, mientras Ukyo y Shampoo luchaban, su corazón ganaba terreno pero algo obvio le obligó a torcer su decisión y decantarse por darle el brebaje a Ryoga. Akane estaba demasiado cerca de donde luchaba Ukyo y si se le veía acercase a la pequeña de las Tendo, el factor sorpresa, que era la mayor baza con la que jugaban y por la que Shampoo se había arriesgado, no serviría para nada. Con el corazón encogido y sintiéndose culpable, consiguió hacer volver a Ryoga de su inconsciencia, en la que aún estaba sumido por el ataque de Ukyo, y darle a él la última parte de la pócima. Como él, Ryoga se recuperó, y al no haberle llegado tan profundo el veneno de los hilos de acero, entre los dos consiguieron liberar al chico del colmillo de la maraña de hilos que lo tenía inmovilizado.

Pero había algo que disminuía ligeramente ese peso en el alma de Ranma. Shampoo estaba bastante malherida, con un brazo inutilizado y una pierna dolorida y ensangrentada, y Ryoga aún tenía los brazos quemados y varios golpes, pero aún así, entre los tres debían ser suficientemente poderosos para anular la maldad de Ukyo, y hacerlo rápido para conseguir más antídoto con urgencia para Akane. Esa finalidad le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Debían ser rápidos y eficaces. Preparándose para la gran batalla que se avecinaba, y ahora que habían lanzado lejos a Ukyo, se acercó a Akane y la levantó con cariño y delicadeza del suelo. Seguía teniendo el rostro muy pálido y el flequillo azulado le caía lánguidamente sobre los ojos cerrados. La herida del costado parecía haber dejado de sangrar pero estaba muy magullada. Sin poder evitarlo, la atrajo contra sí con furia. Akane. Haría que volviera a ser la de siempre. Vería su sonrisa y sus ojos color chocolate iluminar su vida otra vez. Con calma, deshizo el abrazo y la dejó sobre el bancal de hierba y ramas de árbol en el que él había estado antes.

- Levanta Ukyo – habló Ranma mientras se iba levantando y poniéndose en guardiaa, deseando acabar con su enemiga de una vez por todas – No entiendo tu transformación. Ya no eres la Ukyo que conozco. Pero te has pasado. Acabaremos contigo.

- Sí, sí, claro, querido – se mofó apoyándose en los escombros para levantarse del suelo donde el ataque de los chicos la había lanzado hiriéndola en uno de los brazos – Realmente, sois de lo más molesto los tres. Ah, a propósito, Shampoo, muy ingeniosa esa forma de hacerle llegar el brebaje a Ranma. Me engañaste. Muy astuta.

- Gracias – respondió con satisfacción la maltrecha amazona torciendo la sonrisa mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido.

Ukyo estaba en frente de los tres chicos que la observaban en posición de alerta.

- Esto es el principio del fin.

Y con esas palabras pronunciadas por Ukyo empezó la gran batalla.

Compenetrados, Ranma y Ryoga lanzaron sus esferas de energía. El Moko Takabashi y Shi Shi Ho Ko Dan, respectivamente, mientras Shampoo reuniendo el máximo de fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo sano lanzaba sus bómboris y sus puñales con toda su rabia. Pero los tres ataques encontraron su réplica con una nueva técnica de la transformada Ukyo, el Kabe Waza, que resultó ser una pared de energía que absorbió sin esfuerzo alguno aparente las esferas los dos chicos. Los bómboris y los puñales de la amazona traspasaron la pared de energía de Ukyo pero ésta, de un sólo manotazo, los apartó aterrizando en el suelo sin causar daño alguno.

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron de reojo ante la nueva técnica mostrada por su oponente. No iba a ser nada fácil mermar sus fuerzas, pero sin dejar que minara sus ánimos los dos se lanzaron otra vez a un nuevo ataque.

Esta vez buscaron el cara a cara. Los dos chicos se acercaron a Ukyo saltando ágilmente entre los bloques de pisos y los escombros hasta estar a pocos metros de la chica de las espátulas que los miraba divertida. Cuando Ryoga estuvo a la distancia adecuada usó la técnica que le enseñó la abuela de Shampoo, el Bakusei Tenketsu, derruyendo encima de Ukyo varios edificios que fueron a caerle encima. Tomada por sorpresa, Ukyo lanzó de nuevo su Kyōryū saliendo de su espalda varios círculos girando endiabladamente con la intención de dañar a Ryoga y que dejara de enterrarla entre los escombros que derruía con su Bakusei Tenketsu, pero Ranma aprovechó el desconcierto de Ukyo, y sin dudarlo, se lanzó sobre ella con el ataque Amaguri-ken, el ataque de las castañas calientes, consiguiendo que varios bultos de los que tenía la chica en la espalda se desprendieran de ella e impidiendo así el ataque de los círculos que estaba usando.

- Maldita sea!

Enfadada por verse bajo el control del chico de la trenza y del chico del colmillo, se concentró y aprovechó un nuevo poder que le daba su transformación. Saijō Banjin. Se encogió reuniendo energía sobre sí misma y al abrir los brazos con fuerza, liberó tal potencia que todos los escombros lanzados por Ryoga, incluyendo a los dos chicos y a Shampoo, que estaba alejada intentando recuperar algo de vigor, salieron despedidos a varias decenas de metros siendo arrastrados por el suelo hasta quedar inmóviles como si fueran un montón de piedras más.

- Así me gusta – murmuró satisfecha Ukyo – las moscas folloneras fuera de mi vista.

Poco a poco los chicos fueron poniéndose en pie de nuevo. El nuevo ataque de Ukyo dejó aún más lastimada a Shampoo pero los chicos no estaban gravemente heridos. Sin embargo, eran conscientes de que estaban gastando mucha energía y el resultado no era proporcional. Habían conseguido dañar algo a Ukyo pero en comparación ellos estaban mucho peor. Debían buscar algo más efectivo. Pero el qué?

Ranma respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sabía que Ukyo conocía esa técnica pero debía intentarlo. Era su mejor ataque. Abrió los ojos y fue acercándose de nuevo a Ukyo. De repente empezó de nuevo a atacarla con el truco de las castañas asadas.

- Otra vez, Ranma? No ves que tu ataque no sirve de nada. Sólo me haces cosquillas – rió Ukyo mientras recibía los golpes del chico – pero sabes me estoy cansando ya. Acércate más te vas a enterar.

Y con furia empezó a lanzar contra Ranma los torbellinos de fuego que habían dejado inconsciente a Ryoga.

Ryoga veía la escena y no entendía la reacción de Ranma. Realmente volver a atacar así a Ukyo no serviría de nada. Viendo su confusión, Shampoo se acercó al chico de la banda

- No lo ves, Ryoga? Fíjate en los pies de Ranma, en sus movimientos – le sonrió la amazona

Por supuesto. Ahora Ryoga también lo vio claro. Ranma iba a intentar la Furia del Dragón Volador, el Hiryu Shoten Ha. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a ayudar a su amigo. Sabía que debían conseguir que Ukyo se enfureciera aumentando su deseo de lucha y consiguiendo que su aura de combate fuera caliente. En cambio, la de Ranma debía seguir fría y manteniéndose tranquilo. La parte esencial, y que Ranma ya estaba logrando, era que Ukyo se fuera moviendo en una trayectoria espiral. El choque de las temperaturas entre las espirales haría el resto creando el temido tornado. Ryoga, viendo clara la espiral que debía cubrir Ukyo, fue ayudando a su amigo a que la malvada chica de las espátulas no se saliera del recorrido.

Ukyo seguía lanzando con rabia sus torbellinos de fuego que, sin piedad, quemaban a ambos chicos más a menudo de lo que hubieran querido. Pero no se rendían y seguían atacando, incrementando la rabia de la chica. En algún momento Ukyo estuvo a punto de repetir la técnica Saijō Banjin que antes les había lanzado a los tres a centenares de metros, pero ya prevenidos evitaron su ejecución y su brutal resultado. Sin embargo, la confrontación cara a cara aunque su intención fuera que Ranma pudiera realizar el Hiryu Shoten Ha, les estaba saliendo muy cara a ambos ya que Ukyo les machacaba a golpes y quemaduras al tenerles tan cerca. Shampoo viendo también que los chicos estaban siendo superados, intentó seguir ayudando con sus bómboris, pero desde la distancia ya que su antigua aliada la había dejado muy maltrecha.

Estaban a pocos metros de completar la espiral. Los tres chicos cansados, apaleados y heridos, observaban con atención los más mínimos movimientos de Ukyo para no errar lo que tanto les estaba costando y cumplir con su objetivo. El Hiryu Shoten Ha, la Furia del Dragón Volador. Por fin, Ukyo se disponía a dar el último paso que cerraría la espiral. Shampoo y Ryoga, se quedaron inmóviles, aguantando la respiración mientras no quitaban los ojos del pie de Ukyo. Ranma, se concentró y buscó hasta el más mínimo de energía que le quedaba en su cuerpo y en su alma para ejecutar el ataque final. El ataque en el que habían puesto todas sus esperanzas para desprenderse de la amenaza en la que se había convertido el odio y el desprecio de Ukyo. Tres, dos, uno. Pero ante la estupefacción de los tres chicos, Ukyo mantuvo su pie sin apoyar en el suelo, en el aire, evitando que Ranma completara su gran ataque.

- Jajajaja… ver vuestras caras es todo un poema. Jajaja… de verdad creíais que no reconocería el ataque estrella de Ranma? Sois unos ingenuos! – Rió largamente la chica de las espátulas mientras daba un paso atrás anulando por completo el ataque del Dragón Volador.

Realmente los tres chicos estaban como hipnotizados sin poder entender cómo Ukyo había invalidado el ataque. Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar. En un instante la certeza de haber fallado le llenó de frustración y desesperación. Sin poder evitarlo se le desplomaron los brazos hacia el suelo y la mirada no encontró otro destino que la oscuridad al cerrar los ojos con desolación. Y en la oscuridad de sus ojos pudo ver a Akane que se alejaba de él. Ukyo les había vencido. Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro resbalando hasta caer y humedecer la reseca y sucia tierra en la que luchaban.

- Vamos!

Ese grito de guerra hizo que Ranma levantara la cabeza y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Shampoo y Ryoga, a pesar de estar destrozados, se abalanzaban contra Ukyo con rabia. Sin pensarlo Ranma, cerró los puños marcando con fuerza los nudillos de sus manos, y se unió a ellos haciendo volar sus lágrimas ante los primeros rayos de sol que empezaban a relucir ante un cielo aún estrellado. Sabían que era inútil pero no se rendirían jamás y lucharían hasta el final. Los tres lo sabían.

- Insensatos – fue lo único que Ukyo les murmuró torciendo la sonrisa de satisfacción.

El final se acercaba. Sin piedad, agarrándolos con sus garras los fue dejando uno a uno derrotados a sus pies.

- Esto ha durado demasiado – les habló Ukyo, también cansada, por encima de los tres chicos estirados en el suelo como marionetas que les hubieran cortado los hilos - El sol ya amenaza con salir y podría ser que alguien nos viera.

Sin más palabras se arrodilló ante Ranma y con la garra derecha le cogió el cuello. Ryoga intentó levantarse al ver la intención de Ukyo, pero de un sencillo manotazo lo volvió a lanzar al suelo produciéndole un enorme corte en la mejilla derecha con una de sus afiladas zarpas. Sin inmutarse, volvió a concentrarse en Ranma, que aún sin dejar de pelear y moverse desde el suelo, no podía hacer nada para deshacerse el agarre de Ukyo que iba apretando su cuello cada vez con más decisión. Por la mente de Ranma sólo pasaba un pensamiento. Akane.

Continuará...

Os ha gustado? venga que ya queda poco de esta batalla. Lo prometo! Os traigo la siguiente en cuanto pueda!


	18. Chapter 18  Un rayo de sol

Hola! Vuelvo a estar aquí! Mil disculpas por mi larrrrrrgo silencio. Cuando estoy siguiendo una historia y me la dejan a medias me da muchísima rabia y quizás alguno puede que haya sentido lo mismo. Lo siento! Pero espero que valga la pena haber esperado... deseo que os guste este capítulo! Gracias a todos!

Es una historia sin ánimo de lucro. Sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 18 – Un rayo de sol

Una única imagen pasaba por la mente de Ranma. No veía el horrible rostro de Ukyo, no veía el odio, el rencor, el vacío resentimiento que irradiaban los ojos de la que había sido su amiga mientras con su garra derecha le robaba el aire y la vida. Tan sólo veía a Akane. Y sin darse cuenta, fue como si viajara en el tiempo. Ahí estaba. El primer día que la vio en el dojo. La sonrisa que le brindó, sincera, generosa. Su mirada color chocolate, penetrante, inocente, clara y radiante como el sol. Al verla, todo se congeló a su alrededor y sin saberlo le embrujó. Y desde el suelo, con el sucio polvo del descampado recorriéndole los labios y el rostro, con la furia de la transformada Ukyo afanándole su alma, la evidencia le sacudió. Y lo supo. Desde ese primer instante, desde ese momento en el dojo, Akane había sido el único motivo de su existencia. Todo lo que hacía, todo lo que entrenaba, todo lo que aprendía, todo lo que luchaba, el porqué de ser él era ella. Akane, siempre Akane. Una fuerza desconocida le obligaba a tenerla cerca, a vigilarla, a protegerla. Era un imán invisible que lo atraía hacia ella irremediablemente y le instaba a defenderla ante todo. Y sin embargo, sabía que no era así. En realidad, era Akane quien, desde ese instante en el dojo, le salvó. De los demás y de él mismo, y la última vez había sido en Oume. Allí una vez más le protegió de volver a extraviarse. Tras perder la razón después de Jusenkyo y de la fatídica boda, la pequeña Tendo le devolvió el juicio y lo devolvió a la vida sin llegar aún a ser consciente de que su vida era ella. Ella le complementaba, era su aliento, su brújula, su destino. La luz que vio en la cueva de Oume era ella. Era toda Akane. Y por segunda vez la certeza le golpeó esta vez definitivamente. Akane, era su razón de vivir!

- Eh! Qué pasa? – murmuró extrañada Ukyo

Hacía tan sólo un instante Ukyo estaba notando, con enfermizo placer, escurrirse el alma de Ranma entre sus garras pero repentinamente algo había cambiado. Sin entender cómo, el espíritu ahora se resistía a dejar el cuerpo de Ranma. Y al bajar la mirada y observar el rostro sucio y machacado del chico de la trenza lo que vio la asustó. Los ojos que hace un segundo estaban cerrados en rendición ahora estaban abiertos ampliamente. Parecían no mirar a nada, estar perdidos mirando el vacío, pero un mal presentimiento erizó la espalda de la chica de las espátulas. Con plena determinación reunió fuerzas y murmuró para sí

- No, no. No escaparás!– y con odio infinito aplicó y retorció sus garras con más fuerza buscando la muerte de Ranma

Sin embargo, Ranma pareció no inmutarse ante la frustración de Ukyo. Ranma estaba inmerso en otro mundo. Otro mundo en el que a medida que iba descubriendo y entendiendo, aceptando sensaciones y sentimientos, provocó que empezara a emanar de él un aura suave pero fuerte, que contrarrestaba la furia y frustración desmesurada de Ukyo.

Shampoo y Ryoga, sin entender nada, observaban ese aura crecer lentamente. No sabían qué era, ni cómo Ranma estaba consiguiéndola, pero intuían que era el motivo de que aún estuviera vivo. Ranma jamás dejaría de sorprenderles.

Pero de repente hubo otro cambio de rumbo en el curso de los acontecimientos. El aura que había permanecido estable rodeando a Ranma y que le estaba protegiendo ahora, para satisfacción de Ukyo y preocupación de Ryoga y Shampoo, dejó de hacerlo y empezó a disminuir permitiendo de nuevo a Ukyo sentir la presión sobre el cuello del chico de la trenza. Un aguijón de dolor había taladrado el corazón de Ranma. Era la vergüenza, la exasperación por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que significaba la presencia de Akane para él. Su orgullo, su tozudez, soberbia y pedantería habían hecho sufrir terriblemente a Akane y la habían herido. Y peor aún, la habían llevado a la situación en la que estaban ahora. Y como si de una bofetada le hubieran despertado, de nuevo fue consciente de las condiciones en las que se encontraba Akane, sus amigos y él. Otra vez volvió a sentir claramente cómo Ukyo con su fuerza nacida del rencor le arrancaba el alma. Notó la preocupación y frustración incalculable de Ryoga y Shampoo. Shampoo lloraba silenciosamente, mientras que Ryoga, aún sangrando profusamente la herida de su rostro, intentaba volver a levantarse para evitar el fatal final que se preveía. Pero sobre todo, notó el aura de Akane flotar como si fuera una pluma dejándose llevar por el viento.

Ukyo no podía creerlo. Por fin. Esta vez sí que tendría su venganza hecha realidad. No entendía qué había pasado, a qué venía esa resistencia que había sentido nacer y proteger a Ranma, pero de nuevo ella tenía el control y eso le bastaba. Estaba siendo, con creces, mucho más duro de lo que imaginó cuando planeó su maléfica intriga, su resarcimiento, pero por fin todo llegaba a su fin. Tenía que llegar a su fin! La vida de Ranma se extinguía y la siguiente sería Akane, si el veneno de los hilos de acero aún no habían hecho su efecto. Shampoo y Ryoga no podrían hacer nada ante su gran poder. Tenía la poción para volver a ser normal, los bultos de la espalda y demás, desaparecerían pero también tenía el brebaje para volver a transformarse y de nuevo tener ese poder brutal. Ryoga y Shampoo no se atreverían a intentar nada contra ella y su técnica de transformación. Con todo eso pasándole por la cabeza, con su plan perfectamente ejecutado, sonrió con retorcida complacencia mientras un rayo de sol la cegó momentáneamente.

- Alégrate Ranma. Morirás con el primer rayo de sol, con el amanecer de un nuevo día de ajuste de cuentas. Luego te seguirá la bruja Tendo – y rió ante se poético epitafio.

Ranma oyó retumbar la horrible risa de Ukyo en sus oídos con desesperación. Pero algo cambió en su interior. Algo que se había activado con las odiosas palabras de Ukyo. No le importaba morir pero jamás lo haría si su muerte implicaba la de Akane también. Eso era! Moriría, pero antes pondría a salvo a la pequeña de las Tendo, a la dueña de su corazón. Jamás permitiría que Akane muriera. Con esa clara determinación, aún sabiendo que estaba a escasos instantes de que el aire dejara de entrar en sus maltrechos pulmones y todo se acabara, buscó lo imposible. Cerró los ojos y fue a la búsqueda de la concentración y el más mínimo rastro de fuerza y energía que aún le quedara. Debía derrotar a Ukyo para salvar a Akane! Pero el agarre de Ukyo no remitía, sino al contrario y sin embargo Ranma luchó por seguir buscando, debía librarse del lazo letal que amenazaba sus vidas para poder salvar a Akane. Pero parecía no poder hacerlo. O no? Era real lo que estaba sintiendo? En el fondo de su ser notó algo cálido, insignificante, pero fue como chispa de vida. Sí, allí estaba. Ahora lo sintió con más claridad. Era algo que no había experimentado nunca, una sensación de bienestar, de calidez, una llama que fue alumbrando su corazón y que parecía iluminarle y calentarle también por fuera. Era asombroso! No sabía lo que era, pero le dio fuerza y, sin perder tiempo en intentar buscar el origen, lo aprovechó y tomó por sorpresa a Ukyo.

- Pero qué?

Ranma, sin esfuerzo, fue levantándose sin ni siquiera molestarse a quitar las manos de Ukyo de su garganta. Era impresionante la fuerza que sentía!

- Pero qué es esto? Aggghh! – gritó Ukyo con rabia sin dejar ir el cuello de Ranma – No! No!

Ukyo veía en un instante cómo de nuevo todo volvía a desbaratarse. Cómo era posible! Por qué? Por qué no había forma de derrotar a Ranma?

- Aaaaaaaaaagghhhhh!

Ranma, ignorando el chillido de frustración de la chica que aún le agarraba y arañaba el cuello en un intento de aferrarse a su plan de venganza, se puso en pie arrastrándola, y con la mano derecha, lentamente, le apartó su garra de su garganta. Se sentía formidable! Podía vencer a Ukyo! Estaba seguro! Aún y estar un poco confundido por la nueva fuerza renovada que sentía, buscó con orgullo la mirada de Shampoo y Ryoga tendidos en el suelo, esperando encontrar en ellas fascinación ante su nueva reacción y el modo de zafarse de Ukyo. Y así fue. Los miró y allí encontró lo que buscaba. Ryoga que antes estaba como loco intentando levantarse para defender a su amigo, ahora le miraba con la boca abierta de sorpresa y los ojos fijos admiración, sentado en el suelo. De los preciosos ojos de Shampoo aún caían lágrimas, pero ya no eran de tristeza, si no de estupefacción y parecía incluso, algo de esperanza. Y sin embargo, el aturdido ahora era él. Esperaba ver conmoción en ellos, pero tanta?

Notó que Ukyo, que había caído de rodillas al suelo abatida tras ver cómo Ranma malograba una vez más uno de sus maléficos propósitos, intentaba levantarse. De inmediato, dejando de lado el inexplicable estado de asombro en el que estaban sus amigos, saltó hacia atrás, sin perder de vista los movimientos de la desconocida chica de las espátulas, y se puso en posición de ataque. Esta vez no debía fallar. Notaba una calidez más intensa que le envolvía que debía ser la llegada del nuevo día y que le revelaba la gran cantidad de horas que llevaban ya luchando. Era demasiado tiempo para que Ryoga y Shampoo estuvieran con sus heridas descuidadas, pero sobre todo, era un tiempo infinito para que nadie atendiera a Akane. Demasiado tiempo para que el veneno de los hilos de acero estuviera aún corriendo por sus venas. Debía terminar esta batalla ya!

Ukyo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre de rabia, dolor y fracaso, fue irguiéndose hasta quedar de pie frente a Ranma. Estaba tan desquiciada que su mirada parecía traspasar al chico de la trenza y ver más allá.

- Por qué! Por qué tú! No puede ser! No tenías fuerza, te he asestado los más perversos ataques y aún sigues en pie y con más poder! Por qué? Acaso eres invencible? He traicionado, he robado por conseguir las más letales técnicas. Pero aún sigues en pie. No, no! No puedes ser inexpugnable! Me has amargado toda la vida desde que llegué a Nerima. Será tú o yo!

Y con ese delirio llevado al límite, fue bajando la cabeza, sin desviar la mirada perdida detrás de Ranma. Una vez tuvo la cabeza del todo agachada cerró los ensangrentados ojos. Iba a preparar su ataque final.

- No! El Hakai gōkei! – gritó Shampoo aterrada despertando de su estupefacción.

Ranma lo vio al instante, antes incluso de oír la voz temblorosa de Shampoo darle nombre al terrible ataque. Estaba acumulando una gran energía. Demasiada. Si liberaba esa gran potencia, no sólo acabaría con ellos sino con gran parte de Nerima. No debía dejar a Ukyo desplegar su poder!

Shampoo estaba paralizada de temor. Siempre había creído que esa técnica era un mito. En su tribu se explicaba como si fuera un cuento para no poder dormir. Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Nada más ver el color granate y azul de la esfera de energía que estaba creando Ukyo supo que era una realidad. Una fatal realidad.

Una milésima de duda recorrió a Ukyo. Sería capaz de usar el El Hakai gōkei? Qué absurdo había sido preguntárselo. Ahí estaba. Su odio la alimentaba sin interrupción. Era muy pequeña aún pero ya tenía la esfera azul-granate ardiendo en sus manos y notaba su destructivo poder. Sería maravilloso ver desaparecer toda Nerima! Había oído halagada la voz paralizada de Shampoo, y mientras la esfera seguía creciendo, quería ver el rostro atormentado de los demás. Pero al levantar la mirada lo único que encontró fue la suela del zapato de Ranma que le propinó una acertada patada en la cara. Sin poder evitarlo y para mantener el equilibrio y evitar la caída, soltó la esfera que fue a desplomarse donde hace un segundo estaban sus pies, creando un alarmante y profundo agujero.

- Maldito seas, Ranma! Apártate! Apártate y no molestes!

Y mientras hablaba, y su ira y furia aumentaban, de sus manos nació otra esfera azul-granate, esta vez con más fuerza y rapidez

- Desaparece para siempre!

Sorprendiendo a todos la esfera había crecido en milésimas de segundo alimentándose aún más de la locura y rabia de Ukyo, y enajenada por la situación, sin dar tiempo a reacción alguna, lanzó la mortal esfera con todo su rencor.

Shampoo, pasmada, siguió la estela que dejaba la esfera al volar por el aire sin llegar a reaccionar ante la gran celeridad en que había pasado el último movimiento de Ukyo. Ryoga, totalmente ausente, seguía embobado con la mirada perdida detrás de Ranma, ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando y lo cerca que estaban de morir. El único que pudo pensar algo fue Ranma aunque no fuera acorde al peligro real en el que se encontraban. Qué mala puntería tiene Ukyo! Esa esfera no va a darme ni por casualidad lanzándola en esa dirección! Pero sin dudarlo, sintiendo aún el ardor de la chispa que le había permitido librarse del desgarrador agarre de Ukyo, no sintiendo temor de nada, se lanzó con la intención de interceptar la esfera azul-granate. Shampoo, histérica, intentó gritar a Ranma que se apartara, que se alejara de la terrible y destructora esfera. Si tan sólo llegara a tocarla su negro poder le fulminaría al momento. Shampoo cerró los ojos aterrada. No podría soportar ver cómo Ranma, su amor, su airen, desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero cuando abrió muy despacio sus preciosos ojos liliáceos aún empañados en lágrimas, el desconcierto la dejó de nuevo inmovilizada. Ante sus sorprendidos ojos, Ranma con todos sus esfuerzos, había conseguido detener a la azul-granate esfera! Con ambas manos unidas estaba conteniendo su demoledor avance y la tenía retenida ante él. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el empeño y afán de Ranma eran enormes, sabía que no podría aguantar demasiado en esa situación. Pero qué hacer para destruir esa terrible masa de poder destructor?

- Ranma… - era la voz temible de Ukyo que se dirigía a él – como siempre no haces ni caso. Te he dicho bien claro, no hace un minuto, que te apartaras y no molestaras. Qué es lo que no entiendes? Aparta y no molestes! - gritó - Esto ya no va contigo! Es que no te enteras?

Pues no, Ranma no se enteraba y no entendía nada. A qué venían esos gritos irritados de Ukyo! Porqué le decía que no iba con él! Definitivamente Ukyo había perdido la poca razón que le quedaba.

- En fin, no me dejas otra opción, amor mío. Si tanto te entrometes serás el primero en desaparecer. Tú lo has querido

Y desde la posición en la que estaba, a varios metros de Ranma, volvió a cerrar sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y centrándose y susurrando unas palabras con una voz que parecía salida de ultratumba, la esfera azul-granate empezó a crecer desmesuradamente augurando un final nada bueno.

Ranma, al instante, empezó a sentir el empuje del nuevo poder de la esfera de energía de Ukyo. Aún sin comprender de dónde sacaba su propia fuerza, sintiendo aún el calor que le reconfortaba interiormente, seguía pudiendo retenerla pero sus pies comenzaron a ceder y a resbalar hacia atrás sin conseguir encontrar un punto de apoyo.

- Aggghhh

Ranma se esforzaba al máximo pero la esfera le arrastraba hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo. Por sorpresa, una llamarada granate se escapó salvajemente de la esfera rozando, como si fuera una caricia, su brazo. Pero fue una caricia demoledora. No supo qué fue. Una quemadura? Un corte? Fue una mezcla de ambas cosas lo que abrasaron e hirieron su brazo bárbaramente haciéndolo retirar un poco. Ese ligero gesto permitió que la esfera avanzara aún más en retraimiento de Ranma que veía como poco a poco la esfera se le tiraba encima. Otra llamarada azul-granate volvió a revelarse escapando sin control. Esta vez Ranma la pudo evitar pero el resultado fue igualmente fatal ya que la esfera ganó aún más terreno arremetiendo contra Ranma. Otro movimiento en falso y la esfera azul-granate se le abalanzaría dejándolo fuera de juego. Peor aún, sin aliento de vida. Cerrando los ojos intentó encontrar algo que le permitiera seguir luchando.

- No, no te acerques! Te repito que no te acerques!

El chillido histérico de Ukyo hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos a Ranma. Qué eran esos gritos! A qué venían esos berridos de Ukyo? Si estaba a punto de vencerle, porqué esos alaridos? Y además, a quién le chillaba que no se acercara?

Y mientras se preguntaba eso vio como un rayo de sol deslumbraba a la chica de las espátulas haciéndola callar de aprensión, a la vez que una calidez suave, tibia, llena de quietud se le iba acercando cada vez más por su espalda. Qué sensación? Era como la chispa de vida que había estado sintiendo desde el agarre de Ukyo en su interior. Tenía la esfera azul-granate literalmente encima de él, pero esa sensación recién descubierta sobrepasaba la del peligro en que realmente estaba. Y de repente, esa calidez le envolvió por completo. Fue como sentirse en otro mundo! Cerró los ojos y fue como si estuviera flotando. Todo era calma y placidez. Con esfuerzo, abrió sus impresionantes ojos color mar y de nuevo volvió a la realidad. La esfera seguía echada sobre él, pero no le aplastaba, no notaba su ardor mortal quemándole y rasgándole la piel. En cambio lo que sí notó fue el contacto de algo delicado y exquisito sobre su espalda. Unas manos!

- No te asustes, no te gires aún

Era la voz más hermosa que jamás había oído. No se lo podía creer. Sólo pudo que obedecer mientras percibía como desde esas sensibles manos, donde tomaban contacto con su espalda, irradiaba una fuerza indescriptible que recorría su cuerpo hasta salir por sus propias manos e ir a parar contra la esfera azul-granate de Ukyo haciéndola retroceder milímetro a milímetro. En poco segundos la amenaza de la esfera azul-granate ya no se cernía sobre Ranma. Sin esfuerzo aparente la amenazadora esfera se quedó flotando a varios centímetros del chico de la trenza.

A pesar aún de tener la esfera azul-granate cerca, y casi sin poder reprimirse, Ranma ardía en deseo de girarse y ver al ser que le estaba salvando y tenía tan inmenso poder, pero la inmaculada voz se lo evitó de nuevo

- No te muevas, Ranma. Aún no – le susurró la voz de ángel

Los rugidos desesperados de Ukyo rompieron el embrujo del momento con su voz soez

- Maldita! Te odio! Eres como la mala hierba! Te desprecio! Esto no puede estar pasando! - chillaba Ukyo llena de frustración

Pero esos ofensivos y despreciables gritos parecían no afectar al ser que protegía a Ranma

- No te muevas, Ranma, centra tu poder en repeler la esfera de Ukyo

Las instrucciones dichas con esa hermosa voz, eran claras y concisas. Ranma supo, que no era momento de saciar su curiosidad, debía seguir las directrices que le estaba dictando. Y sin dudarlo se olvidó de todo y en su mente sólo existió la idea y la voluntad de ahuyentar con su fuerza la mortal esfera creada por Ukyo.

Para su sorpresa, con suma facilidad, de sus manos empezó a nacer otra esfera, una esfera amarillenta con vetas plateadas que centelleaba y echaba chipas con gran fuerza. Era como una esfera de brillante oro amarillo y oro blanco. Fascinado, pero seguro de sí mismo sintiendo el poder del ser impresionante que tenía a sus espaldas atravesar todo su cuerpo, con un efecto embriagador y balsámico, siguió concentrado viendo, como sin titubear, su esfera seguía creciendo. Parecía estar naciendo de la fusión de la luna y el sol en un encaje perfecto. Era sobrecogedor!

- Sigue así, Ranma. Ya lo tenemos

Y no sólo la dueña de la voz pura sabía que estaban cerca de acabar la pesadilla. También Ukyo lo sabía. Sabía que su propia pesadilla estaba a punto de empezar.

- No, nooooooooooo!

Ignorando de nuevo los gritos de la chica de las espátulas, Ranma siguió observando cómo su esfera, la esfera de luz creada por la criatura que tenía a sus espadas y él mismo, iba creciendo y haciendo ceder a la azul-granate de Ukyo sin remisión. De repente, pero, notó como la calidez que sentía en la espalda, en el lugar donde las manos de ese maravilloso ser estaban suavemente apoyadas, desaparecía. Aterrado se sintió tambalear, como si perdiera el equilibrio, y de inmediato la esfera dorada y plateada empezó a menguar sin que Ranma pudiera evitarlo. Se sentía perdido. Dónde estaba ese ser que le estaba protegiendo? Estaban tan cerca de vencer a Ukyo, y ahora todo volvía a cambiar! Miró asustado y decepcionado a la chica de las espátulas y lo que vio en sus ojos le confirmó lo peor. Ukyo volvía a tener un ápice de esperanza de victoria, y con sus últimas fuerzas nacidas de la venganza se estaba centrando en realizar su último y definitivo ataque. Haría crecer su esfera azul-granate hasta reventar y llevarse consigo todo lo que pudiera. Sintiendo aún cierta calidez, pero desorientado y aturdido, lanzó la que creía que sería su último mirada a su jamás pensada enemiga. Pero, qué le ocurría a Ukyo? La pizca de ilusión de desafío de sus ojos ya no estaba, ahora era temor. Y sin tiempo a pensar más, notó que alguien le rozaba el hombro. No tuvo que girar la cabeza para saberlo. En el mismo instante de contacto con ese hombro volvió a recorrerle esa fantástica energía que ya conocía bien. Supo que su ser protector no le había abandonado en ningún momento, siempre estuvo ahí y ahora estaba a su lado para terminar de una vez lo que habían empezado. Sin necesidad de hablar, se compenetraron y Ranma supo lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento. Cerrando los ojos, dejó correr la formidable energía a través de él dando de sí el máximo, y al instante la esfera dorada empezó a crecer de nuevo volviéndose más plateada, como una pequeña luna llena. Era increíble la fuerza que proyectaba aún y ser pequeña! Y lo estaba haciendo él! Qué maravillosa técnica! Y ya no sólo eso, si no la gran sensación de paz y realización que sentía! Un poco después la pequeña esfera plateada volvió a mezclarse con el oro que le proporcionaba su creador original, lado a lado con Ranma. Y ahí la tenían. La esfera que marcaría el final, esta vez sí, de la pesadilla. Una mezcla perfecta de oro y plata.

Pero la aversión de Ukyo seguía desbocada

- Os odio! Os aborrezco! Me habéis amargado la vida! Jamás os perdonaré haberme traicionado!

- Ukyo, yo jamás te traicioné, siempre fui tu amigo – contestó Ranma sin poder evitar responder a la locura y descontrolada verborrea de su antes amiga.

- Calla desgraciado! Yo te amaba y tú siempre me rechazaste! Te desprecio! Pero a quien más odio es a Akane! Tú embrujaste y engañaste a Ranma, me lo robaste! Lo hipnotizaste para que no viera nada más que a ti. Te odiooooooooo!

Ranma estaba sereno controlando el poder de su esfera, pero con el corazón encogido ante tanta rabia, rencor, tanto aborrecimiento que escapaba de los labios de Ukyo. Cómo podía manchar el nombre de Akane de esa forma? Su Akane, indefensa tirada en el suelo, ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, al perder el conocimiento con el veneno de los hilos. Cómo podía culparla a ella?

- Ukyo, yo jamás quise hacerte daño y lo siento si así lo hice.

Ranma se quedó petrificado. Esa voz, esa voz de ángel llegaba a su oído de muy cerca, provenía del ser fantástico que tenía a su lado hombro con hombro. Y como un relámpago lo comprendió todo. Esa calidez, esa impresionante esfera dorada. El rayo de luz que había deslumbrado a Ukyo, el que le había iluminado a él. Claro que lo conocía y le era familiar! Era la esfera de la cueva de Oume. Era Akane! Esa quietud, esa placidez que le envolvía era Akane! Siempre era Akane! La mirada perdida de Ryoga, embobado y encandilado. Claro! Estaba admirando a Akane! No podía ser de otra forma! Y esa voz, esa voz de ángel. Akane! Qué ciego y sordo había estado. Lo sabía. Desde siempre lo supo. Akane era su salvación. Akane le salvaría.

Esta vez se dejó llevar. Lentamente fue girando su cabeza y allí la vio. Estaba mirando en frente, centrando toda su atención en Ukyo. Atenta a cualquier posible movimiento de la chica de las espátulas. Pero aún y así, estaba tan hermosa! Un aura ligeramente dorada la arrullaba haciendo que pareciera realmente el ángel que había creído ser su protector en esta última parte de la batalla. Y francamente, lo era. Era su ángel sin dudarlo. Siguió estudiándola, mientras Akane seguía centrada en su atacante, y con dolor, vio que seguía teniendo las contusiones que Ukyo le había causado, todas las magulladuras y la herida en su costado con sangre seca a su alrededor. A pesar de ser su ángel, seguía siendo humana. Pero mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, vio que era la humana más poderosa, y por supuesto más bella, que había conocido. Su mirada era toda determinación, entereza, propósito de salvarlos a todos y protegerlos de más penurias causadas por Ukyo. Era todo bondad y de allí emanaba la paz, la calma y la quietud que Ranma sentía con gran fruición.

- Ranma, me alegro de que estés bien.

Sin girar la cabeza, Akane le sonrió y le dirigió esas palabras con tal enorme cariño que entraron como una bocanada de aire fresco en el corazón de Ranma colmándolo de emoción. Ranma no pudo nada más que devolverle la sonrisa si poder pronunciar sonido, cosa que hizo aumentar aún más la de Akane.

Ukyo, se había quedado bloqueada ante las sencillas palabras de sincera disculpa de Akane, que aún a pesar de no haber provocado intencionadamente ninguna reacción de oposición de Ranma en verso a Ukyo, se había excusado comprendiendo parte del dolor que Ukyo podía estar sufriendo debido al rechazo del chico. Sin embargo, la chica de las espátulas no se quedó quieta.

La esfera azul-granate que permanecía olvidada manteniéndose en el aire cerca de Ukyo, empezó a crecer de nuevo imperceptiblemente mientras Ranma seguía atontado mirando a Akane. Fue inapreciable para todos excepto para la pequeña de las Tendo que seguía alerta ante cualquier movimiento de ataque de Ukyo.

- Ranma, es el momento.

El tono en que Akane pronunció esas palabras hizo volver de nuevo a la realidad a Ranma. Sabía que Akane tenía razón. Debían acabar con este sin sentido de batalla ya, muy a pesar de tener que luchar contra Ukyo. Pero esa ya no era Ukyo y jamás le perdonaría haber dañado de tal forma a sus amigos. Lentamente volvió a girar la cabeza quedando cara a cara con la terrible transformación de la que había sido una de sus mejores amigas.

- Veo que ya os habéis dado cuenta de que no me voy a rendir. Akane, muy bonitas tus palabras. Por un momento incluso me las he creído y he llegado a pensar que estaba cometiendo un terrible e imperdonable error al querer acabar con todos vosotros. Pero han sido tan sólo unos segundos de vacilación. Sólo veros juntos, hombro con hombro, me ha hecho recordar el odio que os tengo, y tienes razón, esto se tiene que acabar ya, pero voy a ser yo quien lo acabe. Ahora sí que es el verdadero sol, y no uno de tus deslumbrantes rayos de poder, el que está empezando a calentar y no quiero tener más posibles y molestos espectadores que puedan interrumpirnos.

Y sin dar más opción a nada, la esfera azul-granate cogió una impresionante velocidad dirigiéndose a la pareja, mientras a la vez, iba aumentando aún más de tamaño y de poder negro.

Shampoo que hasta ahora se había mantenido a un lado presenciando la aparición de Akane tembló ante la rabia ofuscada de Ukyo. Nada parecía poder parar su explosión de rencor e ira, y sin darse ni cuenta tomó la mano del desconcertado Ryoga que seguía sin reaccionar ante la visión impresionante de Akane y su aparición.

- Ranma, no dudes, no temas – la voz serena y tranquila de Akane le susurró – Estamos juntos.

Esa sencilla e impresionante afirmación de la pequeña de las Tendo fue suficiente. Ranma estaba preparado ante cualquier cosa que pudiera venir. Y sin tener que hablar nada más, sin ni siquiera tener que mirarse para entenderse, ni sin ni siquiera un solo contacto más como señal, los dos a la vez, como un único ser, levantaron más sus manos con la esfera de luz y plata, y la hicieron crecer como una ramificación de ellos mismos. En esa fantástica esfera estaban sus almas y toda su voluntad de doblegar el odio con el bien y el amor.

La esfera azul-granate, enorme y radiando terror, chocó con un gran impacto contra la creada por Ranma y Akane. El estruendo fue tan terrible que Shampoo y el aún alelado Ryoga se vieron arrastrados por las fuerzas resultantes de la colisión, siendo transportados por esa energía varios centenares de metros más allá como si fueran uno más de los escombros que estaban siendo arrollados. Varios de los pisos que estaban en construcción a su alrededor, donde desde hacía varias horas se estaba presenciando este atroz encuentro, estaban siendo derruidos como si una mano invisible fuera quitándoles los ladrillos que lo formaban, y caprichosamente los lanzará al azar más allá de donde llegaba la visión. Era una situación dantesca.

Ryoga consiguió coger del brazo no herido a Shampoo mientras literalmente volaban por los aires y, con todas sus fuerzas, se aferró a una farola que milagrosamente se estaba manteniendo firme en el suelo. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar pero debía resistir al máximo si no querían acabar aplastados por todos los escombros que aún se desprendían de todo el descampado.

Y fue lento, muy lento, pero finalmente esa brutal energía nacida del encontronazo de las dos esferas fue mermando hasta quedar tan sólo en una gran y espesa nube de polvo. Ryoga y Shampoo, a los pies de la farola sentados, miraron a su alrededor anonadados y derrotados. Estupefactos veían en lo que se había convertido el descampado y los bloques de pisos a construir, en el que estaban hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Aquello era ahora como un pequeño desierto sin rastro de los edificios, ni de nada que antes hubiera habido. Lo habían devastado. Ryoga dio gracias internamente por ser ese un barrio nuevo en construcción donde aún no había llegado ningún habitante, sino el desastre hubiera sido catastrófico. Shampoo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Dónde están Akane y Ranma?

- Y Ukyo? – añadió Ryoga

Con temor a lo que podrían encontrarse centraron su mirada en la gran nube de polvo que aún rodeaba el lugar donde habían estado sus amigos y la transformada chica de las espátulas. Seguía siendo muy espesa, pero una luz parecía resplandecer en el interior de la bruma de polvo. La niebla de polvo fue desapareciendo y se confirmó. Las dos esferas seguían enfrentadas como si nada hubiera pasado y tras ellas seguían los tres chicos. Ranma y Akane habían sufrido algunas leves heridas con la explosión del choque. Sin embargo, Ukyo, estaba más maltrecha y sangraba por distintos lugares. La herida más grave la tenía en su brazo izquierdo que a duras penas podía levantar.

- Ukyo, déjalo ya. Si te desdices ahora nadie saldrá más lastimado de lo que estamos ahora

- Calla maldita Akane! Bruja! Sólo quieres que me rinda para quedarte con Ranma y deshacerte de mí. Que sepas que sólo tengo un objetivo en mi vida y ese es borraros de la faz de la tierra a ti y a Ranma. Nada me hará cambiar de idea!

Ranma notó como esas palabras de la chica de las espátulas entristecían a Akane. La pequeña de las Tendo, con el corazón encogido volvió a intentarlo

- Por favor

- Jajajaja! – Ukyo rió como una loca desbocada ante la súplica de Akane, malinterpretando sus intenciones – Jamás Akane! Jamás me rendiré! Y más ahora que noto el ruego en tu voz pidiendo clemencia. Ahora se que estáis más débiles y puedo derrotaros. Jamás me tiraré atrás! Jajajaja!

Fue el último intento por evitar lo que se veía ya ineludible. Akane y Ranma no estaban débiles como Ukyo creía. Muy al contrario, su esfera dorada y plata les había protegido en todo momento de la explosión debida a la colisión y seguía potente como en el primer instante. Sin embargo, la esfera azul-granate de Ukyo, aún y parecer robusta, viéndola atentamente estaba debilitada, y esa fragilidad había sido el motivo de que Ukyo hubiera sido más herida que sus ahora enemigos, e iba a ser además su perdición.

Ranma notaba la indecisión en Akane. Su bondadosa forma de ser le impedía acabar con Ukyo, pero debían hacerlo. Ukyo estaba totalmente descontrolada y no había otra solución. Con cariño y lentamente, tomó la mano de Akane. La chica peli azul, tomada por sorpresa, giró la cabeza hacia Ranma y se encontró perdida en esos ojos color mar profundo que la envolvieron por completo. Sin pronunciar palabra, sintió el valor y soporte que Ranma le estaba ofreciendo y fue suficiente para saber lo que debía hacer. Volvió a girar la cabeza y ambos se quedaron mirando a Ukyo. Intuyendo la gravedad del momento, la chica de las espátulas, dejó de reír enloquecidamente y del mismo modo se centró en los dos chicos. Ryoga, cogió a Shampoo en brazos, y de inmediato, buscó refugio detrás de una montaña de escombros. Sin titubear más, Akane y Ranma, retroalimentándose el uno del otro, alcanzando el máximo poder en su unión, siendo un único ser, consiguieron que su esfera de oro y luna resplandeciera en todo su infinito poder. Ukyo, aún confiada en su victoria, intentó buscar fuerzas en su odio e ira, en lo más negro que quedaba de su corazón pero su esfera pareció no inmutarse. Y pasó. El resultado de la colisión no fue tan vistoso como la primera vez pero esta vez fue definitivo. La esfera de sol y plata arrasó y engulló a la azul-granate diluyéndose y desapareciendo en la calidez interior del poder de Akane y Ranma. La terrorífica esfera de Ukyo que tanto daño había hecho ya no era nada. La esfera dorada y plateada, siguió su inescrutable camino y, ante el rostro retorcido y pasmado de Ukyo, que seguía sin comprender dónde había ido a parar su más temeroso ataque, se le fue acercando hasta golpearla sin miramientos. Mientras iba cayendo con varias heridas más por todo su cuerpo, no notó dolor, ni miedo, ni daño. Sorprendentemente se vio envuelta como en una nube brillante de calma, paz, bienestar. Qué demonios era eso! Qué estaba pasando? Era eso la muerte? No, no podía serlo, sabía que ella iría al infierno y el infierno no podía ser así. Qué estaba pasando! Y entonces, sus ojos perdidos se encontraron con los ojos color chocolate de Akane. Los ojos más maravillosos del mundo. Y lo supo. Era el poder de Akane el que la estaba envolviendo. Esa bondad, esa ternura que era como un abrazo. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, y a medida que iba cayendo su cuerpo volvió a ser el de siempre, perdiendo así todas las maléficas transformaciones que había sufrido a su voluntad esa fatídica noche. Cuando cayó al suelo como una muñeca rota, volvía a ser la Ukyo de siempre.

Ryoga y Shampoo, habían seguido la caída de Ukyo segundo a segundo, y totalmente desconcertados y, en cierto modo, aliviados la vieron quedarse inmóvil en el suelo. No sabían si estaba muerta o sólo inconsciente, pero antes que nada querían reencontrarse con Ranma y Akane. Cogiendo a Shamppo de nuevo en brazos, se acercaron donde estaban antes los chicos. Al primero al que encontraron fue al chico de la trenza

- Ranmaaaaa! Ranmaaaaa! – chillaron los dos al verlo sentado en el suelo y con rostro desorientado

- Ranma, Ranma! Menos mal que estás bien amigo – celebró Ryoga, cogiéndolo de los hombros y meneándolo para que reaccionara

- Ranma, airen! Estás malherido? – se preocupó Shampoo ingorando sus propios cortes y magulladuras que no le permitían ni andar, y agarrándole la mano con ternura.

Ranma empezaba a recobrarse. A lo lejos vio la figura desfallecida de Ukyo y devolviéndoles la mirada a sus amigos, les sonrió ampliamente. Habían ganado. Habían derrotado a Ukyo! Increíble! Había sido increíble! Akane, Akane lo había conseguido! Akane, Oume… todo le vino a la cabeza como una explosión… Akane, dónde estaba Akane! Sin pronunciar palabra, se liberó de los brazos de sus amigos y se puso de pie de un salto. Akane, dónde estás! No tuvo que buscar mucho porque su instinto le guió. Se giró, y vio el cuerpo inerte de la chica de ojos color madera asomando detrás de unos ladrillos.

- Akaneeeeeeee – gritó mientras corría a su encuentro, presintiendo lo peor. Sin sentir el dolor de todas sus magulladuras y heridas, se arrodilló junto a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos. Era la misma postura que en Jusenkyo, la misma situación que volvía a repetirse. – No, noooooooooo!

Su angustia heló la sangre de Shampoo y Ryoga. Sin poder controlarse, Ranma empezó a llorar sobre el rostro sucio y arañado de Akane. Ella le había salvado y él sólo había hecho que ponerla en peligro y perderla. Por qué? Por qué, siempre acababa así?

Continuará...

Qué tal? os ha gustado? supongo que muchas ya esperábais que esta lucha tuviera un final, no? espero que os haya parecido bien. Hasta pronto!


	19. Chapter 19 Otro nuevo fin

Buenas a todos! Vuelvo a esta por aquí después de mucho tiempo sin insipiración... a ver si no la vuelvo a perder!

Espero que os guste! Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Chapter 19 – Otro nuevo fin.

Las amargas lágrimas de Ranma caían sin control sobre el bello pero inerte rostro de Akane. En Jusenkyo la brutal situación no le dejó reaccionar quedando inmóvil con el desnudo cuerpo de Akane en sus brazos. Esta vez, volvía a estar desesperadamente agarrado al cuerpo de la pequeña de los Tendo como si el alma se le estuviera escapando con cada inexistente respiración en el hermoso torso de Akane, pero los sentimientos recién descubiertos habían roto la barrera interior de Ranma y permitieron que, en avalancha, toda su exasperación brotara en forma de dolorosos sollozos y lamentos.

Ryoga y Shampoo permanecían a un par de metros de Ranma, terriblemente desconsolados. Ellos también lo sentían. Otra vez, otro Jusenkyo. No podían creerlo. Querían acercarse a consolar a su amigo, pero amedrantados por la reacción de Ranma, viendo su dolorosa desesperación, se mantuvieron donde estaban sufriendo la terrible situación.

Shampoo, sin fuerzas para más, cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida en el sucio polvo del descampado. Cada lloro de su airen le atravesaba su ser. Sabía que ella había participado en aquel horror y cada gemido de Ranma le aplastaba sin remisión haciéndola cada vez más minúscula.

Ryoga, con la cabeza gacha, lloraba en silencio. Akane. La aflición de Ranma era la suya. Cómo podía haber sucedido esto. La frustración le agujereaba el corazón.

El sol seguía despuntando por encima de casas y árboles pero uniéndose a la tristeza que envolvía a los chicos, unas discretas nubes se interpusieron en su camino, como si quisieran evitar interrumpir su duelo.

Y Ranma seguía hundido en la pena. Acariciaba el dañado y polvoriento rostro de Akane, buscando la señal, buscando el indicio que le indicara que estaba allí, que no se había ido y no le había abandonado. Necesitaba volver a ver su sonrisa, su inocente y vital mirada, sus hipnotizantes ojos marrones.

- No lo vas a ver

Una mano se posó delicadamente sobre el hombro de Ranma

- Ranma, no lo vas a ver – repitió en susurro la voz.

Pero el chico de la trenza ni oía ni notaba el contacto de esa mano y menos el sonido de esas rotas palabras. Pero sí que hubo alguien que lo percibió.

- Abuela! – La tan conocida voz de Cologne sí que había llegado a hacerse un hueco en el velo de culpabilidad que comprimía a la bella amazona despertándola de su compungido letargo – Abuela, abuela… eres tú? – preguntaba Shampoo sin aún poder creérselo.

- Shampoo, ahora no – le espetó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Esas tres sencillas palabras, fueron aún más duras que el dolor que le producían los gemidos de su airen. El tono de las palabras de su abuela no había sido hiriente ni con intención de recriminar, pero fueron suficientes para de nuevo hacer reconocer a la amazona que había cruzado más de una línea prohibida. Y de nuevo se sumió en su pesar, en la gran equivocación que había hecho.

La abuela, sin quitar su mano del hombro de Ranma, se agachó para quedar a su altura. Ranma solía doblarle en estatura pero esta vez la pena ataba al antes enérgico Ranma al suelo como si fuera un terrible imán de sufrimiento. Debía hacerle reaccionar, pero temía el modo en que el chico de la trenza podría comportarse ante su intromisión. Sabía que estaba al borde del abismo y un pequeño error podría empujarlo a perder la razón tal como Ryoga y Shampoo ya habían presentido.

- Ranma, querido, así no lo vas a ver.

- No respira

Ante su sorpresa Ranma le había respondido, y poco a poco desvió la mirada de Akane y la dirigió a la abuela. Y lo que vio la dejó sin habla. El rostro de Ranma era irreconocible, estaba desfigurado por el tormento. El vacío se había adueñado de sus ojos color mar. La veterana amazona, que tantas cosas había vivido, se quedó petrificada ante la magnitud de ese dolor. Era abismal. Su empatía le permitía percibir la tragedia de Ranma y su sentimiento de pérdida la bloqueó. Pero siendo consciente de lo que se jugaban recobró el control.

- No, no respira – murmuró Cologne con delicadeza – pero hay una diminuta esperanza de recuperarla.

Pero esta vez, la esperada reacción de Ranma ante esas últimas palabras no llegó. Ranma seguía mirando a Cologne pero sin verla. El peor de los presentimientos de la abuela empezó a hacerse realidad. Ranma había llegado a su límite y había quedado encerrado en su angustia. Pero volvió a intentarlo. Debía hacerlo.

- Ranma, mírame, escúchame… aún podemos intentar algo para salvar a Akane – repitió la abuela con mayor fuerza.

- Cómo? Qué?

La abuela se giró. Había sigo Ryoga quién, totalmente sorprendido por el significado de estos últimos sonidos pronunciados por ella, se le dirigía con celeridad.

- Abuela, es eso cierto? Podemos salvar a Akane? – le preguntó cogiéndola por los hombros con una chispa de ilusión en sus ojos marrones

- Quita, chico– le apartó la abuela con su eterno bastón – sí, sí – respondió con nerviosismo – pero con urgencia debemos llevarla al hospital del ú para tratarla.

La abuela, más calmada prosiguió

- Hay tan sólo una ínfima probabilidad de que la podamos salvar. Una posibilidad muy remota. Pero si queremos intentarlo debemos llevarla ahora mismo con Ono. Él ya nos está esperando con las instrucciones que le he dado. Espero que uniendo nuestros conocimientos podamos hacer algo, pero para eso es imprescindible llevar a Akane sin demora allí.

Y los dos a la vez, bajaron la mirada preocupados viendo a un Ranma completamente errático sujetando a la chica peliazul con todo el poder que le daba su sufrimiento. Jamás la dejaría ir. Y en el estado en que estaba Ranma, jamás podrían separarlos ni llevarlo por su propia voluntad a ningún sitio. El mundo de Ranma había quedado reducido al abrazo interminable con la pequeña de los Tendo, la única que lo unía a este mundo y nada podría romper ese lazo.

Durante unos segundos ni la abuela ni Ryoga se movieron conscientes del gran problema en el que se encontraban. A Ryoga la pequeña llama de esperanza se le iba apagando por momentos. En Jusenkyo Ranma quedó tan conmocionado que quedó aislado del mundo en un rincón, agarrando la ropa de Akane como si fuera lo único que podía evitar que cayera en el infierno cuando creía que Akane había desaparecido. Pero allí las palabras del guía pudieron hacerle salir de su ensimismamiento y forzarle a buscar la forma de recobrarla. En cambio hoy, había sido demasiado. Ni la explicación de la abuela ante sus ojos le había hecho despertar. Volver a fallar a Akane le había sentenciado. Estaba todo perdido.

Desolado recordó la cantidad de veces que Akane le había ayudado, su sonrisa, su generosidad innata. Ella era la primera persona que le había tratado como a un amigo, como a una persona. Dar sin esperar a recibir nada a cambio. Esa era Akane. Su forma de ser engrandecía su ya de por sí belleza. Era una musa.

La rabia empezó a hervirle la sangre por dentro. Si había una opción haría lo que fuera por no perderla. Akane se merecía eso y más. Pero qué podía hacer? Cómo podría sacar a Ranma de su prisión?

- Rociadle con estos polvos

Una mano con un pequeño bote plateado había aparecido entre Ryoga y Cologne.

- Son los polvos Nemuru Funjin. Ukyo y yo los robamos de nuestra tribu cuando fuimos hace unas semanas allí – murmuró Shampoo con la cara baja avergonzada. No se atrevía a mirar a su abuela.

No la habían oído acercarse, pero allí estaba la bella amazona con el brazo extendido hacia los dos ofreciéndoles ese plateado bote.

Ryoga, sin entender nada, movía sus ojos de Shampoo a la abuela y de la abuela a Shampoo. Shampoo seguía mirando el suelo afligida. La abuela miraba el frasco sin expresar ninguna emoción. El silencio se alargaba y Ryoga preocupado veía como los segundos pasaban y ninguna de las dos decía nada más.

- Abuela? Abuela! Podemos usarlo? – finalmente estalló preguntando el chico del colmillo cogiendo el bote.

- Anda! Trae acá! – reaccionó finalmente Cologne quitándoselo de las manos.

Abrió el bote lentamente, y con mucho cuidado, introdujo la punta de su bastón empapándolo con los polvos que rápidamente espolvoreó sobre Ranma.

Al instante Ranma cayó fulminado en el suelo. Tal era el poder de esos polvos que podían anular hasta al más poderoso, y si se usaba con descuido, incluso matar y en proporciones inimaginables. Por ese motivo las amazonas habían custodiado esa arma tan peligrosa en su tribu por siglos hasta que Ukyo y Shampoo lo sacaron de allí.

Obviando la amenaza que encerraban esos polvos, Ryoga se lanzó a recoger a Akane que había quedado tendida sobre el cuerpo desvanecido de Ranma. Con infinito cariño la cogió en brazos y empezó a andar por el pequeño desierto en que se había convertido el descampado tras la terrible lucha allí acontecida, pero de repente se paró en seco. Y lentamente se giró hacia dónde estaban aún la abuela y su nieta.

- Por favor, esta vez no puedo equivocarme. Hay mucho en juego. Mi orientación… – susurró avergonzado Ryoga – Por favor, podéis acompañarme al Hospital del Dr. Tofú? No quiero perderme. Esta vez no.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

- Shampoo, quédate con Ranma.

- Ryoga, no es en esa dirección. Es en la dirección contraria. Vamos. Yo te guiaré por los tejados – habló con decisión Cologne.

Hubiera preferido estar con Ranma cuando despertara. No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuándo viera que Akane no estaba con él. Pero sabía que Ryoga llevaba razón. No podían errar en la cuenta atrás y para evitar riesgos acompañaría al chico de la banda ocre hasta el hospital, de ese modo además podría ayudar a Ono que ya sabía qué debía hacer pero un par de manos más no le irían nada mal.

Y así fue como Shampoo se quedó sola, con sus remordimientos y su airen al cual nunca había sentido tan lejos de ella.

En las puertas del hospital les estaba esperando el Dr. Tofú, con cara de preocupación. Sin un saludo fue directo al grano

- Sígueme Ryoga, ya he preparado la habitación y todos los ingredientes que me ha pedido maestra - habló dirigiéndose esta vez a la sabia amazona.

El doctor guió a Ryoga hasta una gran habitación con las cortinas corridas e iluminada sólo por unas decenas de velas de distintos colores y olores colocadas en puntos estratégicos de la sala. Se notaba que había habido dos camas, pero una de ellas había sido reemplazada por una mesa ahora repleta de botes, ungüentos, aceites. Parecía más la casa de un hechicero que la de un médico.

Con mucho cuidado, como si la pequeña de las Tendo fuera de cristal, la dejó encima de la cama.

- Ryoga, gracias, ahora ya puedes dejarnos. La maestra y yo nos encargamos – le explicó el Dr. Tofú sin mirarle mientras, sin perder tiempo, iba rompiendo con unas tijeras el precioso pero destrozado vestido de Akane.

- Pero… yo… por favor… quiero quedarme – tartamudeó el joven perdido resistiéndose a abandonar a su amor platónico. Se la veía tan delicada. No podía dejarla sola.

- Ryoga – habló la abuela – te necesitamos en otro sitio. Necesitamos que traigas aquí a Ranma y a mi nieta. Sobre todo es muy importante que Ranma esté aquí cuando despierte del efecto de los polvos Nemuru Funjin – cambiando el tono de su voz al ver la incertidumbre que envolvía al eterno chico perdido, añadió - No te preocupes, no abandonaremos a Akane.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente. Ryoga supo que era cierto y que harían lo que fuera para intentar salvar a la que era su inspiración. Él debía ayudar en lo que sabía hacer mejor. Sin dudarlo más, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala echando una última mirada a la pequeña de las Tendo que estaba siendo cubierta hasta el cuello con una sábana, tras haberle quitado ya la despedazada prenda que había llevado a la boda del doctor.

- Las velas están puestas en el orden y la posición de las estrellas de la constelación Kitahara. He estado buscando en los documentos que me dio antes de irse a buscar a Akane y esta es la constelación que rige su arte marcial. Lo he confirmado con la abuela Ayashi – Sin interrumpirse el Dr. Tofú prosiguió - En el cuenco marrón tengo el preparado de hierbas. Me costó mucho encontrar el Shiitake, pero por suerte encontré la cantidad que necesitamos en el fondo de mi almacén, de la última vez que lo habíamos usado. En el cuenco verde, está la mezcla de Reishi y de Ginkgo. Seguí los pasos que me dijo – continuó explicando el doctor con precisión – y en el cuenco amarillo está el Rikkunshi-to. En la vasija roja está la Dai-kenchu-to con el Sanshuyu. Ah! la abuela Ayashi me pidió que le recordara el Juzudama.

- Cierto, el Juzudama es crucial – confirmó la abuela mirando con detenimiento cada bol y asintiendo ante el recordatorio de esa importante hierba medicinal – sólo nos faltará el Akebi para poder empezar.

- Aquí está

Pero la voz que había respondido no era la del doctor, si no el de una mujer.

- Kasumi! Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sobresaltado el doctor Tofú.

- Quiero estar aquí, me vais a necesitar. No te preocupes por mi padre. Tu madre, Nabiki, Genma y Kuno, están con él y le vigilan.

- Ya… pero… - seguía titubeando el doctor ante la inesperada presencia de su mujer

- No os estorbaré. Lo prometo. Quiero ayudar. Os ayudaré. Y… quiero estar cerca de Akane – confesó con una entereza envidiable.

El doctor se quedó mirando a su bella esposa, que ya no llevaba el celestial vestido de novia, mientras la abuela estaba ya removiendo el contenido de uno de los cuencos. Estaba confuso. No sabía qué hacer.

- Toma Kasumi añade agua al Akebi y remuévelo hasta que esté todo mezclado y uniforme y tenga un color alilado.

La voz de la abuela sacó de su aturdimiento al joven doctor, que sonrió al momento. La maestra tenía razón. Kasumi sería de gran ayuda, no sólo porque con anterioridad ya había ayudado en el hospital, sino porque su calor, su bondad eran otros de los ingredientes clave para hacer salir a la pequeña de las Tendo del pozo sin fondo en que se había perdido.

- Cuando esté listo y veas el color lila de la mezcla, coge una espátula y, con mucho cuidado, esparce el Akebi por el torso de Akane. Que quede bien cubierta – le pidió el doctor a su esposa explicándole los pasos del ritual que debían seguir.

- Perfecto. Mientras Kasumi se encarga de esta parte, tú Ono, coge el Shiitake y haz que Akane se lo beba – guió la experimentada maestra amazona dándole el cuenco que no había parado de remover en todo el rato.

Mientras Kasumi, el doctor y Cologne compenetrados ejecutaban la última esperanza de poder revivir a Akane, acogiéndose al último resquicio de sabiduría que tenían, Ryoga había llegado de nuevo al desolado descampado. Había luchado contra ello, pero de nuevo se había perdido y había tardado en llegar alrededor de casi una hora. A pesar de eso y para su sorpresa parecía que no se hubiera ido. Tanto Ranma como Shampoo estaban en la misma posición que los habían dejado.

- Shampoo, vamos! – gritó el chico sin orientación – debemos ir rápido al hospital del doctor, nos están esperando. Puedes andar tú sola?

Y mientras hablaba recogió el cuerpo inerte de su amigo cargándolo sobre su hombro. Era demasiado pesado para llevarlo de ninguna otra forma. Al no escuchar respuesta de la amazona se giró para ver que aún no había movido ni un músculo y permanecía sentada en el suelo mirando el polvo del descampado.

- Shampoo… vamos! Akane… tu abuela y el doctor están con ella. Debemos ir ya.

Pero era como hablarle al viento. La bella joven no respondía.

Ryoga dejó con cuidado a Ranma sobre el yermo suelo y dirigiéndose a Shampo se agachó frente a ella y sin dudarlo tomó su barbilla con una mano y levantó su rostro quedando cara a cara, a pesar de que ella seguía con la mirada extraviada.

- Shampoo, lo siento, voy a ser muy burdo, pero ya está bien! Han sucedido hoy cosas terribles! Sé que has de sentirte fatal, pero debes levantarte y seguirme. Nos necesitan y tenemos que ayudar en lo que sea!

Todo esto lo dijo el chico del colmillo sin ni siquiera respirar, acalorado y nervioso. Estaba inquieto y exaltado, y sin quererlo culpaba a la bella amazona de parte de lo que había ocurrido. Pero sabía que no era justo. En realidad había sido culpa de todos acabar de esa forma. Y también suya. Si en el pasado se hubieran comportado como personas, como adultos, actuando con la cabeza y no con la rabia, envidia… hubieran sido amigos, verdaderos amigos, y no habrían sufrido esos ataques constantes entre ellos que no sólo ponían en peligro a Akane, si no en el fondo, a todos ellos… sí, los culpables eran todos.

- Shampoo… - le habló más suavemente esta vez el chico de la banda color ocre – por favor… levántate y ven conmigo. Acompáñame… lo afrontaremos todos juntos.

La joven guerrera, notando el cambio de tono en la voz de Ryoga, levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos marrones que la miraban con comprensión y que le pedían fervorosamente que fuera con él.

Tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, hasta que las palabras de su amigo se hicieron camino hasta su corazón y su ser. Sin mediar palabra, Shampo se enderezó con esfuerzo debido a sus graves heridas y esperó a que Ryoga recogiera de nuevo a Ranma para dirigirse al hospital.

- Gracias

Fueron las sencillas palabras de la amazona. Sabía que había hecho algo horrible, imperdonable, pero ahora también sabía que a pesar del castigo que su abuela le pusiera por las maldades y errores cometidos, no estaría sola.

- Si te pasara algo, Moose seguro que no me lo perdonaría – le sonrió de medio lado Ryoga mientras caminaban.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la magullada chica al oír el nombre de Moose. Moose, qué pensaría de ella? Pero levantó la mirada y con estoicismo siguió andando. Afrontaría su destino fuera el que fuera. Con o sin Moose.

De repente Ryoga se detuvo. Con el rabillo del ojo había visto algo

- Qué hacemos con Ukyo? No deberíamos dejarla aquí – recapacitó el chico viendo su cuerpo tirado en el otro extremo del desértico terreno como si fuera un escombro más.

Sabía que ella había sido el desencadenante de todo ese horror, pero su bondad se anteponía a la crueldad de dejarla sola y abandonada en ese baldío paraje en que ella misma había transformado el solar.

- Yo la llevaré

- Sasuke ¿! – soltó Ryoga todo desconcertado al girarse y ver de dónde procedía esa voz.

Mi amo Kuno me envía para ayudar. Él está con Nabiki en la casa de los Tendo y no puede venir pero me ha enviado por si puedo ser de utilidad – y con una reverencia esperó a que Ryoga saliera de su momentáneo asombro.

- Esto… pues sí, gracias… si eres tan amable de llevar a Ukyo nos serás de gran ayuda – le respondió Ryoga aún un poco desconcertado – A propósito, qué silencioso eres. No te he oído llegar.

- Muchos años con el amo Kuno y sus extravagancias - contestó sin darle importancia el pequeño ninja.

Y sin esperar nada más, dando tres saltos se plantó al lado de la inconsciente chica. Y tras tres saltos más lo tenían a su lado, listos para partir hacia el hospital con Ukyo en sus brazos.

- Mi amo me ha dicho que si me encontraba con usted fuera yo quién les guiara donde tuviéramos que ir. Así que, por favor, seguidme.

- Je, je, je… muy agudo el rayo azul – murmuró Ryoga con media sonrisa y cayéndole una gota por sien.

Pero en el fondo estaba agradecido. Estaba ansioso por saber cómo estaba Akane.

Continuará...

Qué tal? ha estado bien? espero que sí! Hasta pronto!


	20. Chapter 20 El ritual

Hola! gracias a todos por volver a leerme y animarme a seguir... a ver si os gusta como sigue...

Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 20 – El ritual

Sasuke, haciendo gala de sus habilidades de ninja, los condujo por los tejados de una ya despierta Nerima, que amanecía ignorante de la tragedia y la gran batalla acontecida tan sólo unas horas antes. Pero las huellas de la contienda eran demasiado visibles para pasar desapercibidas. Al principio fue un abuelo madrugador el que se quedó boquiabierto mirando, sin comprender, el gran descampado desierto que era ahora pero en el que ayer había un par de edificios y varias construcciones. Al cabo de un rato, ya eran más de diez personas las que acompañaban al abuelo y murmuraban intentando buscar un sentido a aquel radical cambio.

Mientras el rumor de la desaparición de los bloques de pisos en obras iba propagándose por la ciudad, Ryoga, Shampoo y Sasuke, con el alma en vilo y acarreando los inertes cuerpos de Ranma y Ukyo, llegaron al hospital. Siguiendo el atajo por el que Sasuke les guió a través de los tejados, llegaron en menos de quince minutos, para sorpresa de Ryoga que compungido estaba convencido que iban en dirección contraria, y empujados por la angustia se dispusieron a buscar al Doctor y la abuela. Estaban ansiosos por saber de Akane, cada uno por sus distintos motivos. Ryoga y Sasuke adoraban a Akane desde su silencio, y a Shampoo la culpa le hacía añicos su corazón.

Les costó encontrar la habitación orientados por Ryoga, pero el vapor y la luz trémula que escapaba por los resquicios de una de las puertas, eran señal inequívoca de que era ese el lugar.

Ryoga había abrigado la esperanza de que el Doctor y la abuela habrían acabado ya y quizás, sólo quizás, podría ver los avasalladores ojos de Akane embriagándole de nuevo, pero al encontrar la puerta cerrada, supo que había sido un iluso. No quería reconocerlo pero sabía que esta vez iba a ser más difícil. Hasta ahora habían tenido suerte. Se habían encontrado en situaciones realmente difíciles y siempre habían conseguido salir adelante. Pero la suerte no dura para siempre.

Alicaído buscó una habitación donde dejar el cuerpo de Ranma, sabiendo que la abuela y el doctor estaban aún con Akane en esa sala. En el mismo pasillo donde tenían a Akane encontró otra estancia con un par de camas. No lo había notado hasta ahora con los nervios, pero al dejarlo caer sobre el colchón notó el terrible peso que había estado trasportando. Parecía que la desesperación había doblado el tamaño de Ranma.

Sasuke sin que nadie le indicara, dejó el cuerpo inconsciente de Ukyo en otra habitación un poco más alejada y se sentó en el suelo vigilando a la malparada chica de las espátulas que yacía aún inconsciente.

- Shampoo, estírate en esta cama – dijo Ryoga señalando el segundo lecho que había en la habitación donde había dejado a Ranma – Voy a buscar algo de medicinas para haceros unos primeros auxilios. Cuando el Doctor salga acabará de veros mejor.

Y sin dar opción a réplicas desapareció por la puerta. No tardó mucho en volver con varios elementos básicos, vendas, agua oxigenada, alcohol, pomadas para quemaduras… que había ido encontrando a medida que buscaba cómo volver a la misma habitación. Como dijo el chico de la banda ocre, lo básico.

Shampoo estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza estirada en el colchón donde yacía Ranma. Parecía una muñeca de trapo rota, con el brazo que Ukyo le había herido, colgando desaliñadamente a su lado. Con cuidado, la cogió en brazos y la estiró en la otra cama. Con los ojos abiertos pero sin una palabra, Shampoo recibió los cuidados de Ryoga que al terminar, con preocupación, la tapó con una manta y le acarició suavemente ese pelo lila tan sensual y espectacular que ahora estaba sucio y enmarañado. Y, como una niña pequeña, se acurrucó contra sí misma, casi desapareciendo, envuelta en el calor del momento y el sosiego que intentaba proporcionarle su amigo.

La herida que tenía la amazona en el brazo no tenía muy buen aspecto pero esperaba que con los primeros auxilios que le había dado frenaría un poco la posible infección que pudiera haber. Ranma era otra cosa. Estaba más lastimado que la amazona, pero sabía que si el chico de los ojos color mar ponía voluntad, podría sanar cualquier herida. Pero la cuestión estaba ahí. Voluntad. Qué haría cuándo despertara su amigo? Nadie lo sabía. Podía arremeter contra el mundo, pero también podría dejarse morir. Mientras iba pensando en las horribles posibilidades que podría adoptar Ranma al despertar, fue curándolo lo mejor que pudo.

Sin dudarlo, fue a la otra sala donde estaba Sasuke vigilando a Ukyo, y le dejó todas las medicinas y utensilios que había encontrado para que el pequeño ninja aplicara también unas primeras curas en la maltrecha y desconocida Ukyo.

Los dos eran luchadores, y como excelentes guerreros que eran, tenían ciertas nociones médicas elementales para poder sobrevivir ante las difíciles circunstancias en las que solían encontrase.

Con el espíritu más tranquilo por haber cumplido la misión que le habían encargado, Ryoga fue en busca de la habitación de Ranma y Shampoo. Desde allí controlaría si se abría la puerta de la sala de Akane y vigilaría a sus dos amigos.

El hospital del Dr. Tofú estaba realmente bien diseñado. No solía tener enfermos ingresados, pero para evitar que, aunque sólo fueran a visitarse, no se sintieran bien el edificio tenía amplias ventanas por las que entraba mucha luz, y plantas que alegraban la vista y facilitaban la estancia allí. Todo estaba pensado para relajar y motivar a los pacientes. El Doctor sabía muy bien que, la gran mayoría de las veces, la curación venía de dentro de uno mismo, de las ganas de vivir y eso era lo que trataba de reavivar.

Ryoga andaba despacio, distraído, por los pasillos del centro hacia la habitación de Shampoo y Ranma, cuando de repente algo le hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo.

- Oh! Disculpa!

La vio de espalda. Parecía una abuela, con el pelo gris recogido en un moño y una bolsa en la espalda y estaba entrando en la habitación donde tenían a Akane. Sin salir de su asombro Ryoga se quedó quieto tirado en el suelo. Quién era esa mujer? Y porqué entraba en la sala dónde estaba su Akane? Y cómo siendo una abuela, había podido lanzarlo al suelo de esa forma, aún y estar él despistado? Reaccionó y decidido, se levantó y fue a coger el pomo de la misma puerta por donde había entrado la extraña abuela, cuando de nuevo de repente, volvió a chocar con alguien

- Oh! Ryoga! Disculpa

- Ehh… esto… Kasumi? – Ryoga no entendía nada – Kasumi, qué haces aquí? Has visto a una abuela? Ha entrado aquí! Llevaba el pelo recogido y una gran bolsa en la espalda… - el chico perdido explicaba entrecortado y confundido – Y tú? Y Akane, cómo está?

- Ven, Ryoga – le habló la mayor de las Tendo con su cálida voz, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí sin dar opción a ver nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro.

Sin decirle nada más, ni responder a sus preguntas, cogió por el codo al tierno y preocupado Ryoga y lo alejó de la puerta.

- Pero, pero… - seguía insistiendo mientras veía como Kasumi se lo iba llevando

- Tienes unos cortes y unas quemaduras terribles! Qué horror! Deben estar haciéndote mucho daño. Vamos a curarte – sencillamente explicó la chica

Y sin poder decir nada más, noqueado por la situación, se dejó arrastrar y sentar en un sofá.

Habían pasado dos hora más. El sol, que a primera hora parecía tímido e incierto, finalmente había ganado la batalla a las nubes, y unos rayos claros y brillantes se colaban por la ventana, a pesar de haber corrido las cortinas para no molestar a Shampoo y Ranma. Pero seguían sin noticias de Akane y nadie había entrado ni salido de esa habitación.

Kasumi cada quince minutos iba a revisar cómo estaban los heridos. Ranma seguía inconsciente pero parecía que interiormente estaba superando bien los infinitos cortes y golpes que tenía. Ukyo, también desvanecida aún, no reflejaba tampoco ninguna complicación. Era como si las pociones que se había tomado, robadas a la tribu de las amazonas, le estuvieran protegiendo aunque un olor extraño y sospechoso la cubría. Shampoo, era la que estaba peor ya que le había subido la fiebre inesperadamente, pero los constantes cuidados de Kasumi habían conseguido estabilizarla.

En esos momentos, con todo un poco controlado, Ryoga y Kasumi sentados en el suelo con los cojines que habían quitado a los sofás, tomaban el enésimo té del día al lado de las camas de Shampoo y Ranma. Ryoga, estaba completamente vendado y untado con varias pomadas para intentar curar las señales que le había dejado Ukyo pero, gracias a Kasumi, no se encontraba del todo mal.

- Así que tú eres la abuela Ayashi

Allí estaba. En el umbral de la sala donde estaban, apareció la abuela del moño recogido gris.

- Ayy, lo siento, querido. Siento haberte tirado al suelo antes y no haberme parado ni a disculparme. Pero tenía prisa – le sonrió afectuosa y enigmáticamente la abuela Ayashi a Ryoga mientras se adentraba en la habitación

- Abuela… - murmuró Kasumi al abrazarse a ella

- Cariño, verdad que me pondrás un poco de este té que huele tan bien? – le preguntó a Kasumi mientras se sentaba al lado de Ryoga

Sin decir nada más la nueva Sra. Tofú fue a la cocina a por más té. Cuando volvió a entrar, trayendo consigo una bandeja con más té caliente y unas galletas, la abuela Ayashi estaba en plena conversación con Ryoga.

- Sí, chico, Akane siempre fue una delicia desde pequeña. Era tan agradable, voluntariosa y generosa… era un diamante en bruto.

- Le estoy explicando a este lindo joven – se giró la abuela hablándole a Kasumi – lo especiales que siempre habéis sido las chicas Tendo y lo unidas que hemos estado siempre a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Toda aquella época en Oume fue maravillosa y veros crecer a las tres un espléndido regalo.

- Es verdad abuela, fueron tiempos muy bonitos – respondió con una sonrisa la nueva Sra. Tofú arrodillándose y sirviéndole a la abuela el té con cariño.

- Sí, pasamos mucho juntas, momentos preciosos… hasta que vuestra madre murió - y un silencio cargado de tristeza tiñó los rostros de las dos mujeres de la sala.

Ryoga, se sintió extraño. No podía imaginarse lo que era perder una madre o un ser tan querido. Es cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus padres, pero sabía que si los necesitaba, estaban allí. Bueno, si no es que se perdían, ya que compartían el mismo pésimo sentido de la orientación. Pero con todo, sabía que los tenía cerca. Sin embargo, la familia Tendo había perdido a un ser muy importante y a pesar de la gran desdicha que todos llevaban dentro, siempre brindaban una sonrisa a quien se les pusiera por delante.

Y como leyendo su mente, el calor de la habitación volvió a subir con la conversación y el alegre tono de ambas mujeres

- Recuerdas Kasumi, cuando Akane quedó empapada y con el vestido roto cuando cayó en el río que pasa al lado de mi casa, insistiendo que quería pescar unos de los peces dorados que allí nadan? – preguntó la abuela Ayashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Claro que me acuerdo. Quería coger uno para regalártelo y darte una sorpresa. Mamá tuvo que estar vigilándola varios días porque no paraba de intentarlo, mojarse y destrozar vestidos

- Pero al final lo consiguió – rieron con ganas las dos – Ese pez vivió por mucho tiempo en nuestro estanque.

- Sí, Akane, siempre ha sido muy persistente – contestó Kasumi divertida

- Más bien diría tozuda como una mula – añadió la abuela

Y volvieron a reír de buena gana. Incluso Ryoga que reconocía esos rasgos en su pequeña enamorada también se unió a ellas imaginándola en todo su esplendor.

Y así siguieron hablando y recordando por un rato más hasta que Ryoga interrumpió las memorias de ambas.

- Abuela Ayashi, Kasumi… Disculpadme – dijo bajando la voz y poniéndose de rodillas ante las dos, sin atreverse a mirarlas – disculpad que os interrumpa. Kasumi ya me dijo hace un par de horas que tuviera paciencia, que no preguntara, que cuando se supiera nos los diríais… pero por favor! Decidme cómo está Akane! Porqué aún el doctor Tofú y la abuela Cologne aún no han salido de la sala donde está Akane? – gritó Ryoga sin poder contenerse.

Y el silencio volvió a llenar la sala. Pero no era un silencio impregnado de tristeza. Esta vez era de preocupación. A pesar de la alegría de la conversación reviviendo momentos felices, todos sabían que estaban en un momento crítico.

Ryoga permanecía tenso mirando el suelo tras soltar la pregunta que le estaba asfixiando su corazón.

- Se nota que amas a la pequeña Akane – sonrió la abuela Ayashi poniéndole suavemente una mano en el hombro

Y nada más notar el peso de su mano, el cuerpo de Ryoga empezó a temblar y grandes lágrimas cayeron descontroladas sobre sus manos, que no se habían movido de sus rodillas.

- Llora, valiente chico, llora. Habéis luchado y sufrido mucho. Desahógate y deja ir toda la angustia. Todo irá bien

Y Ryoga lloró todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Al cabo de un rato, poco a poco, los sollozos fueron cesando.

- Toma Ryoga, he calentado más té. Te sentará bien – le ofreció la siempre atenta Kasumi

Sin poder aún hablar, se secó las lágrimas que se resistían a dejar de salir y cogió la taza agradecido. Y al levantar el rostro se encontró con los ojos color dorado de la abuela Ayashi que lo miraban con dulzura. Eran como los de Akane pero un poco más claros. Quitaban la respiración.

- Me alegro de que estés mejor, Ryoga – le sonrió la abuela – Pronto todo acabará.

Y Ryoga supo que tenía razón. Debía esperar un poco más.

- Voy a ver cómo están los heridos – comentó Kasumi mientras se levantaba de los cojines en los que estaba sentada.

- Ah, no te preocupes querida. Antes de entrar he ido a ver la chica del pelo castaño de la otra sala y no corre peligro. Se curará. Y por lo que presiento de la chica y el chico que están aquí estirados en las camas… mmm… - dijo concentrándose - también va todo bien. La infección del brazo de la nieta de Cologne está remitiendo. Es más el remordimiento que las heridas lo que la tiene agotada y desfallecida. Y el chico… mmm… sorprendente, es una proeza – continuó fascinada- Hay algo que lo mantiene inconsciente, pero está luchando desaforadamente por salir de la nube que lo rodea. Está buscando algo desesperadamente.

- Akane – susurró Ryoga – Busca a Akane.

- Ah! entiendo – confirmó la abuela Ayashi sonriendo enigmática – es él

Ryoga miró a la abuela ante el cambio en su voz, mientras Kasumi intensificó un poco más su eterna dulce sonrisa.

- Creía que eras tú, querido Ryoga. Creía que eras tú quien completaba a mi Akane, quién había hecho que se desencadenara todo, y lo hiciste. Tú también completas a mi niña. Tú también la amas. Pero es cierto, ese otro chico es quien la completa del todo, sin lugar a dudas – y mirando el rostro dormido de Ranma sonrió satisfecha.

E iba a proseguir hablando cuando de repente se oyó el ruido de una puerta.

- Obaba, aquí! – la llamó la abuela Ayashi sin dudarlo

Y al cabo de unos segundos interminables, asomó por la puerta la cabeza de la abuela Cologne

- Sumiko – Y antes de acabar de pronunciar su nombre la abuela Ayashi ya estaba a su lado ayudándola a sentarse en los cojines.

- Ha sido terrible, Sumiko – volvió a hablar la veterana amazona

- Lo se, pero ahora ya está, todo ha pasado Obaba – la animó la abuela de los ojos marrones claros

Ryoga observaba confundido y ansioso. Terrible? Todo ha pasado? Qué querían decir las dos abuelas? Además, ambas abuelas se llamaban por su nombre de pila. Sumiko. Obaba. Eran amigas?

Kasumi discretamente volvió a salir de la sala en busca de más té y algo para comer. Sin darse ni cuenta habían llegado al mediodía y a pesar de que creía que nadie iba a tener hambre no estaba de más preparar algo comestible. Debían alimentarse y coger fuerzas.

- Ono está acabando con el último ritual – continuó explicando la abuela Cologne derrotada - Yo he tenido que salir. Mi cuerpo y mi alma ya no son lo que eran. Este rito es demasiado duro aún y con la ayuda de Ono y la tuya, y todos los ingredientes que has traído de Oume.

- Sí – reconoció la abuela Ayashi apesadumbrada – tenía la esperanza de no tener que usarlo nunca, pero la chica del pelo castaño lo ha estropeado todo. Akane no estaba lista pero esa chica de la otra sala lo forzó. Ha sido un desastre.

Ryoga, respetuosamente, había ayudado a la abuela Cologne también a sentarse, y ahora escuchaba atento pero no conseguía entender qué pasaba ni cómo estaba Akane, y la incertidumbre le carcomía por dentro como el peor de los venenos. Todo esto era demasiado. Por segunda vez rompió todo el decoro. Se puso de pie, llamando la atención de las dos abuelas que interrumpieron su conversación un tanto confundidas, y con los puños apretados y sus intensos ojos marrones mirando el suelo, preguntó con ansia y nerviosismo

- Por favor! Por favor, abuelas… decidme cómo está Akane! Necesito saberlo! Que alguien me diga algo! La verdad!

Y una voz masculina fue la que respondió

- Ahora respira

- Dr. Tofú… - Ryoga se quedó mirando al joven doctor que le miraba con aire fatigado desde el umbral de la puerta – En serio? No me lo puedo creer… está bien! – gritó ilusionado el chico de los colmillos

- No, no, Ryoga, no – le interrumpió el doctor, acercándose a él con calma – No. Sólo respira. Pero sigue inconsciente.

Al ver que el chico de la banda ocre no reaccionaba siguió dando más detalles el doctor

- Todo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, las maestras Cologne, Ayashi y yo ha sido ejecutar un ritual. Un ritual milenario que hacía mucho nadie realizaba.

- El ritual Chika Shitsu – completó la abuela Cologne temerosa.

- Este ritual, que ha ido pasando de maestros en maestros ha sido fervientemente guardado por cada uno de ellos esperando no tener que usarse nunca – continuó explicando la abuela Ayashi - Es un ritual que sólo conocen los seguidores de más alto rango de la escuela Kyoudo Kinirono.

- Mi madre era uno de ellos

La mayor de los Tendo entraba en ese momento por la puerta con una bandeja repleta varios platos de comida, katsudon, algas fritas con piñones, takoyaki, onigiri, nikujaga, y como no, té.

Sin decir nada, el Doctor Tofú se giró, y cogió la bandeja, que tan buena pinta tenía de las manos de su esposa, dejándola en el suelo. Y con un cariño inmenso la abrazó con pasión. Kasumi se hundió en esos brazos que le hacían sentirse tan segura, dejándose llevar por el amor y la paz que le daban. Sabía que no sólo era un abrazo para reconfortarla a ella, si no también para Ono y eso era lo que más le importaba. Al separarse, el cansancio que irradiaba el doctor al salir de la habitación donde estaba Akane, había remitido sensiblemente. Aún estaba agotado y terriblemente asustado. Akane era la hermana de su mujer, pero también la consideraba la suya propia. Pero tener allí a Kasumi, a su lado, le permitía seguir adelante.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentaron al lado de las abuelas, en el suelo.

- Ryoga, por favor, siéntate con nosotros – le instó la abuela Ayashi – Vamos a darte respuestas.

Y sin saber cómo reaccionar aún ante toda la avalancha de información, obedeció y se sentó.

Kasumi fue sirviendo el té y el pequeño banquete que había preparado mientras la abuela Ayashi siguió hablando.

- Cierto, querida mía. Tu madre era una de las líderes del movimiento de artes marciales Kyoudo Kinirono. No sabía que lo sabías – añadió intrigada.

- Mamá me lo explicó el día que se llevó a Akane a tu cabaña en la montaña de Oume – comentó la mayor de las Tendo mientras seguía ofreciendo el té.

- Ya veo – asintió la abuela – Esta escuela – prosiguió mirando a Ryoga – domina unas artes marciales que son muy poderosas, pero sólo unos pocos escogidos tienen el poder total el Kyoudo Kinirono. La madre de Kasumi era una de ellas.

- Y Sumiko también – intervino la abuela Cologne

- Cierto – confirmó humildemente la abuela Ayashi – yo era la maestra de la madre de Kasumi y Akane.

- Y la abuela Cologne y el Doctor Tofú también pertenecen a esta escuela? – preguntó descolocado Ryoga

- No. Ono es alumno de Obaba. Y Obaba es la gran maestra de las artes marciales de las Amazonas China.

- Cómo? El Doctor Tofú alumno de la abuela Cologne? – preguntó incrédulo Ryoga. Cada vez entendía menos.

- Bueno, para ser más concretos… era... alumno mío – rectificó la abuela Cologne – Ha sobrepasado con creces todo lo que yo podía enseñarle

- Maestra – se ruborizó el Doctor Tofú

- Pero el Doctor Tofú es japonés – siguió preguntando Ryoga escéptico.

- La verdad es que he viajado mucho – justificó el doctor – y siempre me ha gustado aprender de allí a donde voy – sonrió el doctor con sencillez, mientras Kasumi le apretó la mano discretamente en señal de orgullo.

El chico de los colmillos seguía fascinado. Seguramente el Doctor era más fuerte que él y que el propio Ranma. No podía ni imaginárselo. Pero rápidamente volvió a lo importante.

- Pero si la abuela Cologne y el Dr no son de la escuela Kyoudo Kinirono, cómo han estado realizando el ritual?

- Esto no lo sabe casi nadie, pero los líderes de cada escuela nos permitimos compartir algunos de los secretos de cada corriente de artes marciales por el bien de la unidad y la armonía de todas estas doctrinas. Y así es como Ono y Obaba también conocen el ritual Chika Shitsu.

Ryoga los miraba a los tres sin poder creer todo lo que le estaban contando. Era como escuchar una historia inventada de las que se cuentan para ir a dormir. Y mientras interiorizaba toda esta información poco a poco se dio cuenta de que le habían dado respuestas, fantásticas respuestas, pero no la que más ansiaba. Cómo estaba Akane? Qué significaba que respiraba pero que seguía inconsciente?

Continuará...

Qué tal? os ha gustado? ahora ya no hay tantas luchas y peleas... de momento a recuperarse.

Hasta pronto!


	21. Chapter 21 Explicaciones

Hola de nuevo! este capítulo puede ser un poco espeso y aburrido pero creo que también es necesario para entender el porqué de todo. Espero que es os guste!

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. Es una historia sin ánimo de lucro.

Chapter 21 – Explicaciones

- Por favor, qué le pasa a Akane?

Todos miraron a Ryoga con rostro consternado. Le habían dado un montón de explicaciones para que entendiera la presencia de la abuela Ayashi, el ritual que estaban realizando con el ú y la abuela Cologne, la relación entre ellos, con la familia Tendo. Pero sabían que Ryoga tenía razón. Toda esa información era sorprendente y contadas veces había sido revelada ante nadie, pero ahora no era para nada relevante. Lo realmente transcendental era la respuesta que tenían que dar al inquietante ruego que les lanzaba el chico perdido.

- Lo siento, querido Ryoga, tienes toda la razón – susurró la Abuela Ayashi cogiéndole la mano.

Y tras un largo suspiro, sus ojos color miel buscaron los marrones del chico con la férrea intención de no dejarlos ir hasta explicarle todo lo que tan ansiosamente necesitaba saber.

El Dr. Tofú, alargó su brazo, y tiernamente acercó a su mujer contra sí, rodeándola con la ilusa intención de protegerla. Ya sabía que no podría evitar el dolor de Kasumi. Ella era increíblemente fuerte dentro de ese caparazón suave y dulce, y sabía lo que la abuela Ayashi iba a relatar a Ryoga, pero eso no quitaba ni un ápice de lo punzante que iba a ser escucharlo. Akane era más que una hermana para la mayor de las Tendo y el Doctor lo sabía.

Kasumi, inconscientemente al notar a su marido, acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello del Doctor dejándose llevar por la calidez y el amparo que sabía le quería proporcionar.

Sin apartar la mirada de Ryoga, la abuela soltó en un suspiro

- Respira. Pero Akane, nuestra pequeña Akane, no está aquí.

Fue como si una mano le hubiera comprimido con rabia la laringe impidiendo que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. Ryoga, no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire.

Aturdido, desvió la mirada de los ojos penetrantes de la abuela Ayashi, buscando la forma de hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones.

- Ryoga

La mano de Cologne sobre su hombro, y su voz tranquilizadora rompió el momento de pánico.

Inspirando poco a poco con dificultad, recobrando la serenidad, pensó que debía ser fuerte. Tenía que escuchar todo lo que iban a desvelarle. Luego ya vería si hundirse o no. Pero ahora no era el momento. Se habían brindado a explicarle todo y no podía perder la oportunidad.

Sacando valor de donde no lo había, volvió a mirar a los hechiceros ojos de la maestra Ayashi.  
La abuela vio la determinación que le devolvían los ojos marrones del chico y continuó, sabiendo que esta vez escucharía hasta el final.

- Akane es la sucesora de su madre en la escuela Kyoudo Kinirono. No era más que un bebé cuando ya vimos que tenía una predisposición natural, pero no fue hasta Ryugenzawa que estuvimos seguras. Fue durante esas vacaciones que hizo la familia Tendo a allí. Akane se perdió y un chico de su edad, que vivía allí con su abuelo la encontró y la salvó.

- Shinnosuke – anunció Ryoga sin emoción

- Oh! Veo que le conoces – se sorprendió la abuela. Le hubiera gustado preguntar cómo es que conocían al chico de la herida en la espalda, pero aquello no era importante ahora, y sin alterarse siguió explicando – Ese chico la salvó, pero mientras los dos iban al encuentro del abuelo de Shinnosuke fueron de nuevo atacados. Ni el pequeño Shinnosuke, ni nuestra amada Akane, recordaban qué había pasado pero tanto la madre de Akane como el abuelo del chico pudieron ver un resplandor dorado que estallaba en el cielo en ese momento, que acabó guiándolos hasta los chicos. No se le dio más importancia, pero para la madre de Akane y para mí fue suficiente. Aquello era más que una señal. Akane era la digna sucesora de su madre e iba a ser mucho más poderosa que ella en el Kyoudo Kinirono. Así que, a pesar de ser más pequeña de lo que es habitual en nuestra escuela, con la excusa de distraerla de lo triste que había venido de Ryugenzawa por haberse separado de aquel chico, su madre la llevó a la cabaña de Oume. Nuestra cabaña de inicialización.

La abuela, como transportada a otro tiempo, sonrió. Sus ojos color miel brillaban más aún si cabe con el recuerdo.

- Cuando Akane y su madre bajaron de la cabaña fue impresionante. Tan sólo fueron dos días, pero fueron suficiente para que nuestra pequeña Akane se transformara en una increíble fuente de poder. Del poder de Kyoudo Kinirono. Recuerdo su abrazo, su tierno abrazo y sus palabras llenas de ilusión al explicarme cómo su madre le había enseñado la cueva que encerraba al Sol. Ella no lo sabía, seguía siendo la pequeña que se caía en el río mil veces hasta encontrar el pez que quería coger para el estanque, pero había cambiado y su madre estaba enormemente orgullosa. Todo era perfecto... Pero al poco tiempo, su madre murió.

Y una nube oscura, como una terrible tormenta, tiñó de nuevo de dolor el corazón de las mujeres de esa sala. Para todas ellas, incluso Cologne, la madre de las hijas Tendo había sido más que especial. Su eterno recuerdo los sobreviviría a todos.

Los ojos de la abuela Ayashi, nublados, perdiendo vida, volvieron a mirar sin verlo a Ryoga, obligándose a seguir.

- Fue un golpe terrible. Dejamos pasar unos días, unas semanas y lo estuvimos meditando larga y ampliamente con Soun, pero al final decidimos que lo mejor era olvidarlo todo y que la familia Tendo empezara otra vida lejos de Oume, muy a pesar nuestro.

Kasumi levantó la cabeza del cuello de su marido al oír estas palabras.

- Fue por eso que nos fuimos? – preguntó desconcertada con un hilo de voz dirigiéndose a la abuela – Recuerdo un día que me pedisteis que vigilara a mis dos hermanas, y os encerrasteis en el salón durante mucho tiempo. También estaba el abuelo Ayashi. Y al día siguiente nos fuimos de Oume. Fue todo tan extraño – añadió con tristeza Kasumi.

- Lo siento, amor mío. Debimos decirte la verdad pero pensamos que eras demasiado pequeña para entender y no queríamos herirte, pero está claro que nos equivocamos - respondió apenada Sumiko cogiendo con ternura una de las manos de la mayor de las Tendo – Tu padre sabía tan bien como yo que dejar a medias la formación de Akane en el Kyoudo Kinirono era muy peligroso. Y más aún con el poder innato que había demostrado tener. Era una oportunidad única de formar a la que seguramente sería la mayor de las maestras de nuestra escuela desde el principio de nuestro arte. Jamás habíamos notado un poder tan puro en nadie, y tu madre estaba empezando a entrenar a tu hermana para que lo notara, lo conociera y con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo supiera controlarlo. Era todo un reto para ambas. Pero sin tu madre no podíamos seguir. Por eso pensamos que sería mejor alejaros de Oume, el lugar donde nace el Kyoudo Kinirono, donde está la fuente de su poder, para intentar que la fuerza que escondía Akane no se exteriorizara y se girara en su contra.

- Y porqué no la siguió instruyendo usted? – interrumpió Ryoga, sin apartar los ojos de la abuela Ayashi. Había estado escuchando con atención y respeto por la tristeza que traía con sí todo el relato, pero no pudo evitar lanzar la tan clara pregunta – Por qué, abuela Ayashi?

Con la voz rota por el recuerdo la abuela prosiguió con el relato.

- No era posible, querido. En la escuela Kyoudo Kinirono sólo se puede tener un maestro y la relación maestro-discípulo es inequívoca. El maestro forma a su discípulo en las reglas básicas del Kyoudo Kinirono pero además, y más importante, lo moldea bajo sus especiales directrices, haciendo que cada nuevo miembro sea a la vez, más especial y singular. Y la madre de Akane ya había empezado su función única e intransferible. Yo no podía conocer el trayecto que había tomado. Reemplazarla sería mucho peor que interrumpir la educación en el Kyoudo Kinirono. Se había acabado. Sólo faltaba que Kami nos protegiera y permitiera dejar ese poder dormido en nuestra niña.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Los rayos de sol que atravesaban las cortinas de la ventana, habían ido avanzando a medida que lo hacía la tarde y cada vez eran más tenues dejando la sala tan sombría como el pesar que reinaba en el ser de todos los que estaban escuchando la apesadumbrada voz de la abuela.

- Abuela – susurró Ryoga como si tuviera miedo a romperla con su voz – Abuela – su voz era un desgarro – no lo entiendo. Porqué Akane no está?

La aflicción que pesaba en la sala era tan grande que bloqueaba la razón y el corazón, pero la angustia de Ryoga por entender era aún superior. Necesitaba saberlo todo.

La Abuela volvió a centrar sus ojos color miel en el chico perdido. Al empezar a hablar se había propuesto darle todas las respuestas, y aún no lo había hecho, tal como el chico le reclamaba. Pero dolía tanto recordar. Sin apartar la mirada, buscando fuerza en todo lo que había vivido, en todo lo que había sufrido y superado, volvió a hablar.

- Está perdida porque está con su madre.

El chico de los colmillos volvió a recibir otro golpe. Cuando creía que empezaba a comprender, la abuela lo abatía con una nueva revelación que lo desorientaba y le hacía volver a empezar. Con su madre? Pero, su madre está muerta. Qué significa esto? Pero la abuela siguió hablando antes de que él pudiera ni abrir sus labios llenos de confusión.

- Como te comenté, el lazo que une el discípulo con su maestro en el Kyoudo Kinirono es especial, es irrompible. Por eso sólo puede haber un maestro y un discípulo. Nos llevamos a Akane de Oume para evitar que el Kyoudo Kinirono se mostrara en ella. Si lo hacía y su maestra no estaba para adoctrinarle cómo tratar ese poder podía acabar con ella. Y todo iba bien – siguió explicando la abuela – en Nerima todo estaba sucediendo como queríamos que sucediera. Akane era una niña normal, tan normal como la pequeña que no paraba de caerse en el río de Oume para coger los peces cuando aún no tenía ni tres años. Escondía un poder inimaginable, pero estaba dormido. Desde Oume, yo podía captar si algo de su poder se despertaba, y hablaba con Soun cada semana para saber cómo iba y si él notaba algún indicio. Pero todo iba bien. Hasta esta noche. Ha sucedido algo que ha despertado de golpe todo su poder. El poder Kyoudo Kinirono.

- El ataque de Ukyo – respondió Ryoga convencido

- Sí, pero mezclado con algo más, querido chico – y mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de luz, sentenció - El amor.

- El amor? – no pudo evitar preguntar el chico perdido. Ahora sí que estaba desconcertado del todo. Qué tenía que ver el amor con el Kyoudo Kinimoro. Y de nuevo la abuela respondió su pregunta sin pronunciar.

- El Kyoudo Kinirono tiene su origen en el amor. En el amor por lo que nos rodea. Puede ser una gran herramienta en combates y alguien un poco entrenado podría usarlo, pero el verdadero valor del estilo de esta escuela, lo que lo hace tan especial, es el amor. Añádelo y tendrás el arma definitiva. Y controlar eso sólo pueden hacerlo personas muy especiales y preparadas.

La abuela se permitió volver a perderse en los recuerdos

- Cuando Kasumi me llamó y me explicó la terrible boda fallida y que Akane quería ir con un amigo a la cabaña, me sobresalté. Que Akane se acercara a la cueva donde nace el Kyoudo Kinirono era lo que siempre habíamos querido evitar. Pero el estado en que me describió Kasumi que estaban Akane y su amigo, me convencieron para que les dejara venir. Además… tenía tantas ganas de verla! Y una noche en la cabaña no tenía por qué hacer daño. Seguramente ni se acordaría de dónde estaba la cueva donde se originó el poder de nuestra escuela. Cuando llegaron a Oume, al instante tanto Kiyoshi como yo pudimos ver el dolor que los chicos acarreaban. Tristeza, confusión. Era como si llevaran una losa encima que les hacía sentirse pequeños e insignificantes. Pero centrándose más también podía captarse el magnífico amor que se profesaban aunque, sin entenderlo, ninguno de los dos daba muestras de querer mostrárselo al otro. Pobres chicos! – murmuró apenada la abuela recordando los sentimientos de Ranma y Akane.

Recobrando un poco más la voz, continuó

- Sin embargo, cuando bajaron de la cabaña, el pesar había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por determinación. Era increíble! Ambos tenían una voluntad apabullante. Pero, para mi sorpresa y en contra de lo que sería natural, era determinación por apaciguar, por dejar ese sentimiento tan precioso que es el amor que sentían cada uno por el otro, dormido. Sentí un poco de lástima por ellos, por la confusión que llevaban, pero también me alarmé. Me alarmé al tomar conciencia de la capacidad de amar de nuestra pequeña Akane. Estaba claro que nuestra niña seguía con el poder Kyoudo Kinirono en su interior, y lo peor es que se había incrementado con esa abrumadora capacidad de querer el bien a todos. Era extremadamente peligro, pero lamentablemente lo único que podíamos esperar era que jamás saliera ese poder al exterior porque acabaría con ella. Se fueron, y los días pasaron mientras ponía toda mi atención en captar cualquier mínima señal de nuestro poder. Pero los días fueron transcurriendo y con ellos mi tensión y mi angustia. Mi Akane parecía mantener El Kyoudo Kinirono en su interior a salvo. Hasta ayer.

Y volviendo a mirar con precisión a los ojos de Ryoga sentenció,

- Akane está con su madre porque no sabe cómo controlar el El Kyoudo Kinirono. Está atrapada en un mundo que no podemos ver, buscando a su madre para que le ayude a controlar el Kyoudo Kinirono.

Ryoga se quedó helado. Pero, sin dar opción a preguntas la abuela siguió

- Anoche Akane usó el poder del Kyoudo Kinirono tres veces. Y tres veces fue usado para proteger a las personas que más ama. Fue un poder abismal, pero aún lo fue más porque las personas a las que protegió la aman con igual o mayor intensidad. Esa unión, hizo que el Kyoudo Kinirono funcionara y fuera terrible pero además la protegió de que no se volviera en su contra y pudo sobrevivir a él. Las personas que se unieron en la lucha con Akane generando el Kyoudo Kinirono, completan en mayor o menor intensidad a nuestra niña. Y ese círculo completo que forman, fue lo que hizo que el Kyoudo Kinirono funcionara con ese gran e impresionante poder. Sin saberlo, ayer Akane aprendió a usar el Kyoudo Kinirono como si su madre se lo hubiera enseñado tras años de duro entrenamiento. Pero gracias a las personas que estuvieron con ella, que lucharon con y para ella se completó el Kyoudo Kinirono y además de mostrar todo su poder, Akane salió ilesa… hasta el último ataque que pudo más que ella.

La voz de abuela volvió a decaer con la tristeza

- Estoy muy orgullosa de mi niña. Y estoy segura de que su madre aún lo está más allí donde esté. Sabíamos que tenía potencial pero ha superado todas las expectativas. Sola, sin formación ni maestro, ha podido ejecutar el Kyoudo Kinirono, nada menos que tres veces en pocas horas. Muy pocos de nuestros mejores guerreros lo pueden realizar. Pero ha sido demasiado. Tres veces y a ese nivel acabaron con sus fuerzas. Lo dio todo por los demás, por protegerles y sucumbió.

Ryoga agachó la cabeza. Ahora lo entendía todo. Había pedido respuestas. Había pedido entenderlo todo, y ahí lo tenía. Akane había dado todo su potencial por ellos. No sólo por Ranma, si no por todos sus amigos. Ranma y él habían creado con Akane esas fantásticas esferas doradas llenas de fuerza y poder. En el fondo, él ya sabía que habían nacido de Akane cuando lo experimentó pero no sabía que en su unión, en la lucha con ellos, habían dado juntos forma a esa increíble fuerza. Akane les había salvado. Ellos la habían salvado a ella al estar unidos formando esas esferas. Pero el esfuerzo había sido demasiado para su pequeña Akane y ahora estaba encerrada en algún lugar buscando la razón del Kyoudo Kinirono.

La abuela Ayashi, había quedado extenuada y abatida tras sacar toda la verdad que Ryoga le había pedido, mientras su gran amiga Obaba le cogió la mano apretándola con cariño. Sabía lo duro que era perder a seres especiales, y sin dudarlo Akane era uno de ellos.

La tarde seguía avanzando sin remisión y la sala, tan llena de palabras, emociones y temores, se había quedado reducida al vacío al caer en el silencio de la maestra Ayashi.

- Pero… y el ritual?

Todos levantaron la vista al oír una voz no esperada

- Abuela… y el ritual que habéis ejecutado… para qué ha servido?

- Shampoo – murmuró Obaba sintiendo como su alma revivía al oír la voz de su nieta. Shampoo había actuado terriblemente rompiendo juramentos milenarios de las amazonas. Pero era su nieta, su más preciado tesoro.

- El ritual que hemos realizado ha servido para llevar a Akane de la muerte a ese mundo que no podemos ver – respondió Cologne mirando los preciosos pero atormentados ojos de la joven amazona y sintiendo un dolor agudo en su corazón al ver como la culpa y la vergüenza corroían su alma.

- Por eso ahora respira –continuó quedamente el Dr. Tofú al ver que a la abuela Cologne le costaba continuar – hemos recuperado su cuerpo, pero su alma sigue perdida. Era lo único que podíamos hacer. Ahora está en manos de Akane.

Ryoga pasó su mirada de Shampoo al Doctor como si en su interior alguien le hubiera dado a un interruptor

- En manos de Akane? Ella puede encontrar la salida y volver con nosotros? – preguntó con chispas de esperanza en sus ojos marrones.

- Calma, Ryoga, calma – le espetó la abuela Cologne, preocupada sabiendo lo rápido que el chico del colmillo pasaba del hundimiento a la ilusión – Es profundamente difícil que Akane pueda volver. Nadie lo ha hecho. Y con Akane será aún más improbable porque está buscando a su madre, y todos sabemos que Akane siempre la ha echado de menos infinitamente como es normal. Si la encuentra, lo más probable es que quiera quedarse con ella.

- Pero, pero… - titubeó el chico – entonces por qué? Por qué el ritual?

- Porque lo acordamos así

La voz venía del marco de la puerta donde una figura permanecía de pie frente a ellos. No le podían ver la cara, porque la tarde y los rayos de sol que antes entraban por la ventana de la habitación, hacía rato que habían desaparecido dejando en penumbra toda la sala.

- Porque lo acordamos así – repitió la voz. Y poco a poco fue acercándose hasta caer de rodillas al lado de la abuela Ayashi

La abuela se quedó mirando a ese hombre que hacía tanto que no veía y al que apreciaba tanto.

- Soun… no has cambiado nada - dejó escapar en un suspiro viendo al que había sido el marido de su querida discípula. Habían vivido tanto juntos.

- Maestra Ayashi… – y como un niño se abrazó a la abuela y empezó a llorar desconsolado.

Era el Soun de siempre, pero esta vez el dolor rebosaba por su ser como nunca antes.

Cuando Kasumi y la abuela Ayashi pudieron calmarlo un poco, la abuela un poco más recuperada habló

- Antes de decidir que os tenías que alejar de Oume, acordamos que si nada le ocurriera a Akane debido al Kyoudo Kinirono, realizaríamos el ritual para darle una oportunidad a la pequeña. No fue culpa de nadie – prosiguió sintiendo lo contrario a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar – La muerte de la madre de Akane fue fatal en muchos sentidos, pero para Akane doblemente. El incurable dolor de perder a una madre y el terrible peligro de perder a una maestra en medio de una dura formación que casi ni había empezado. Por eso acordamos que debíamos luchar por ella hasta el final – dijo mirando a Soun - a pesar de dejarle a ella el paso más complicado de salvarse y volver a nuestro mundo.

Ryoga no se atrevía ni a pensarlo, pero debía saberlo

- Y si no encuentra la forma de volver? – preguntó con el alma rota temiendo la respuesta.

Fue Cologne quien respondió. Soun y la abuela Ayashi no podían verbalizar algo tan terrible.

- Si no puede volver, lo sabremos porque dejará de respirar – murmuró Obaba resistiéndose a nombrar lo que nadie quería oír.

Un escalofrío recorrió la habitación. Fue como una niebla que lentamente iba ofuscando los corazones de todos los presentes haciéndolos palidecer de tristeza. Pero sorprendentemente esa sombra se vio rechazada por uno de ellos.

- Entonces no debemos temer. Akane volverá – sentenció Ryoga levantándose con decisión.

- Ryoga… - se desconcertó la abuela Cologne

- Volverá, estoy convencido! Lo se – dijo dirigiéndose a todos

- Es terriblemente difícil, casi imposible… - insistió la abuela Cologne.

Apreciaba a Ryoga. Sabía que era un chico estupendo, y odiaba ver como se autoconvencía de un acto tan poco probable. Aborrecía verle sufrir.

- No, no… Akane sabe que la necesitamos. Sabe cuánto la necesitamos. Estoy seguro, volverá – insistía mientras una sonrisa de convencimiento se iba formando en su masculino rostro

- Ryoga…

Pero la queja de la abuela Cologne, se vio interrumpida por la bella voz de Kasumi

- Ryoga… tienes razón – y se levantó poniéndose a su lado – Akane es capaz de eso y más – y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Y tanto que sí! Cómo podéis dudarlo?

Y todos se giraron para ver como Nabiki y Kuno entraban en la habitación, seguidos por Genma y la madre del Doctor Tofú, aún todos vestidos con los trajes de la boda.

- Parece que no conozcáis a Akane – insistió la mediana de las Tendo – es tan tozuda, que si no encuentra la puerta de ese mundo del que habláis, lanzará una de sus patadas y hará un agujero para poder salir por él.

Las ancianas abuelas, el Doctor Tofú y Soun seguían en el suelo desconcertados. En realidad Akane era impredecible pero sabían que no debían hacerse demasiadas esperanzas… o sí?

Kasumi no les dio más tiempo para pensar, mientras se dirigía a encender las luces de la habitación que estaba ya casi a oscuras

- Nabiki, Sra Tofú… me alegro de que hayan venido! Ahora que estamos todos vamos a cenar – dijo con ampliando su gentil sonrisa - No nos ha dado tiempo a comernos lo que he preparado este mediodía – decía a la vez que recogía la bandeja intacta con los katsudon, las algas fritas, el takoyaki… todo excepto el té estaba tal cual lo había traído Kasumi varias horas antes. - Nabiki, Kuno, me ayudáis a preparar algo? Ono, cariño, Sra Tofú, podéis preparar el sofá para que las abuelas puedan descansar un rato mientras hacemos la cena?

- Por supuesto, querida niña! - sonrió la madre del Doctor Ono con satisfacción - Sumiko, Obaba... cuánto tiempo sin veros! Creo que la última vez fue cuando os dejé a mi pequeñol Ono para que lo formárais... venid por aquí - seguía hablando la Sra. Tofú, mientras las ancianas maestras se dejaban llevar por la que era su amiga de la infancia hacia el sofá que estaba preparando con cariño su hijo.

Esa revelación podría habar sorprendido a todos los que estaban en la sala, pero a esas alturas del día, nada podía ya asombrarles.

- Shampoo, verdad que te quedarás con ellas y así descansas tú también un poco más? tus heridas necesitan aún un poco más de reposo. Tío Genma, ayudas a Papá a buscar el sake que tiene Ono en la bodega? Ryoga, avisarás a Sasuke para que venga a cenar también?

Y con su cálida y amable forma de ser, Kasumi hizo que todos olvidaran por unos instantes los terribles momentos que estaban pasando.

Y Mientras, esperarían la vuelta de Akane.

Continuará...

Bueno... un poco denso el capítulo, no? lo se, lo se... pero no me ha salido mejor... lo siento! a ver si el siguiente qué tal... hasta pronto!


End file.
